Tia, the Story of a Young Shadowhunter
by Peoplelikeus13
Summary: This is the prequel of my story, "To the Future". This follows Tia from the time she was a baby until she is 17. If you haven't read my other story, I suggest you do. Or don't, whatever. I suppose you can read either one first. Anyway, there are a lot of twists and stuff. Take a look! (Sorry, I'm not very good at summaries.)
1. Chapter 1-Do You Know What This Is?

**OK, followers. This is Tia's story. Note: this is BEFORE my other story, so Alec still dies...you just don't know when. Hope you like the first chapter! (Thanks to chapiggy, you have a title for this story.)**

* * *

Magnus sat down in front of his old friends Catarina Loss, Ragnor Fell, and Tessa Gray. Tessa was just telling everyone about her new adventures in Peru.

"Please, don't tell me. I love Peru and wish to go back, but I can't," Magnus said.

"Well, if you had just left that llama alone, like I warned you to do..." Ragnor muttered.

Catarina just rolled her eyes at both of them. "Well, thanks to that idiot over there," she said with a jerk of her head in Magnus's direction. "We are _all_ banned from Peru." She glared at him.

"Hey, you know I can't resist a chance to have fun every once in a while," Magnus said. "And besides, I can always sneak back in, at least once."

"Anyway, as I was saying," Tessa went on with her story. "I was about to help the old man when-"She was cut off by the sound of the buzzer to Magnus's apartment. She inclined her head. "Expecting company, Magnus?"

Magnus wasn't expecting company right now. It was Sunday, and no client ever bothered him on Sundays – he often wondered why. With a shrug, he got up to go answer the door. "Hello-"

Instead of being met by a person, Magnus was met by the sound of crying. He looked down and a basket sat at his feet. He picked it up and surveyed its contents. A baby, wrapped in a pink blanket, was lying in the basket, crying its eyes out. He carried the basket into the living room where his company sat.

"Do any of you know what this is?" he asked them. Tessa was the first to get up, followed by Catarina. Ragnor, who was not curious or the least bit fazed about any of this, stayed where he was.

"Oh, my," Tessa said. "It's a baby. Who would just leave a sweet little baby on a stranger's doorstep?"

"It's a mundane baby, too," Catarina noted. "What are we going to do with it?"

Meanwhile, the baby was still crying. Tessa ordered Magnus to set the basket down. Magnus did so and Tessa scooped the baby up in her arms. It immediately stopped crying.

"Hey, I think she likes you, Tessa," Magnus said. "You've always had a way with children."

Tessa just smiled and rolled her eyes. "I have had a lot of practice."

"To answer Catarina's question," Ragnor finally spoke up. "I think we should get rid of it. There is no telling what the Clave will do to us when they find out. I, for one, do not want to get on their bad side."

"Ragnor, you have always been a big green kiss-up," Magnus declared.

Ragnor glared at him and was about to say something before Catarina cut him off. "Knock it off. We can't get rid of it; it doesn't even look that old in the first place. Was there a note or something that might tell us a little about her?"

Magnus looked in the basket and found a little scrap of paper. He picked it up and read it out loud:

_To whom it may concern-_

_In this basket, I leave my daughter. I love her dearly, but I have found I cannot keep her. I will hope that you will show her kindness and love, if I cannot. Her birthday is on August 1__st__, but she doesn't have a name. I couldn't bring myself to name her. If you can't keep her either, please make sure she has a good home. _

The note wasn't signed. The baby was now asleep in Tessa's arms, but as soon as Magnus walked over, she opened them quickly. Her eyes were very green, almost - but not quite - as green as the eyes of the little redheaded girl whose memories he attends to every two years. They did match someone else's eyes, though...

"Ragnor, I think you will like her eyes," Magnus said. "Come here and look."

Ragnor got up, reluctantly, and went over to Tessa. The baby looked at him with wide eyes, and started laughing.

"She is just a little over a month old," Tessa said. "We have to keep her and take care of her."

"Let's name it!" Magnus exclaimed.

"Fine, "Ragnor said, which surprised everyone. "We shall name her Tatiana."

"As in, Tatiana Lightwood?" Tessa asked. "Why would we name her after that awful woman?"

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Ragnor has always been enamored with her. Then she decided to marry that Blackthorn, and Ragnor has never gotten over it, have you?" Magnus looked at Ragnor with raised eyebrows.

Ragnor shook his head vigorously. "No, that is not the reason! I simply thought her eyes resembled Tatiana Lightwood's. I was not _enamored_ with her at all."

"Now Ragnor, we mustn't lie to each other." Magnus said.

"Enough," Catarina scolded. "We still need a middle name."

"Why?" asked Ragnor. "I don't have a middle name, and I'm fine."

"Sure you are," Magnus muttered. "Keep telling yourself that." That remark earned yet another glare from Ragnor.

The group thought long and hard about a middle name for little Tatiana. Magnus suggested a number of things, but each was shot down by the rest of the party. Mostly Ragnor. Finally Magnus thought of something.

"How about...Catherine?" Magnus suggested. "Tatiana Catherine...you know, I like it. What about you, Catarina?"

Catarina, who was now holding the baby, nodded. "I like it, but where did you get it?"

"It's the name of a queen I once met. I think it is a very powerful name and I like it." Magnus got up and took the baby from Catarina. It looked at him with wide eyes and started to smile.

"Tatiana Catherine," he whispered to her. "What do you think?"

When he said the baby's name, he could have sworn her eyes twinkled, as if she liked it.

* * *

Tessa went home. She didn't want to help take care of the baby because it brought back too many memories. Ragnor stayed, because he thought the baby liked him more than she did Magnus. Catarina stayed because she didn't trust that either of the men knew how to take care of a baby, especially one this young.

Time passed quickly. Before Magnus knew it, it was already October. He had had the baby for almost a month. One day, a knock at his door startled Tatiana, and she started crying.

_Damn it,_ Magnus thought as he went to answer the door. _I just put her down. Whoever this is better have a good reason to be at my door. _

There was no one at his door, but he found a note at his feet. He picked up and saw that it was from the Clave. He took it into the apartment and read it. Great, now he has to go down to the Institute, all the way from Brooklyn, just to talk to _them_. The Shadowhunters. The last people you want to mess with.

Magnus called Catarina and asked her to babysit. When she got to his loft, she didn't ask any questions about why he had to go. It seemed to Magnus that she had been expecting this.

He started his slow walk down to the Institute, all the while thinking about what they will tell him. He can't get attached, he has to give her away, blah blah blah. It is too late, though. He was already too attached to even think about giving her up. She was left at _his _door, so she is his. End of story. Magnus started to wonder what the Shadowhunters would have done if a mundane baby was left at _their _door. Would they give her away, or would they keep her?

He broke out of his reverie when he reached the Institute doors. He rang the doorbell and waited... and waited... and waited. He was about to leave when the door opened slightly. He looked down and saw a little boy, around eleven. His black hair fell in front of his eyes when he spoke.

"Can I help you?" he squeaked

"Um, yes, are your parents around? They asked me to come down here."

The boy didn't speak again; he just started down the hall. Magnus took that as a cue to follow. He was led down the corridor and into library of the Institute. The boy left and went to join two other kids. Another boy, about ten, with blond hair, and a girl, with black hair put in braided pigtails. Magnus took one look at them, and then went into the library. Robert Lightwood was seated at a desk, and his wife, Maryse, was standing next to him, her face solemn.

"Mr. Bane," Robert said without looking up from his work. "Please, sit."

Magnus sat down at a chair in front of the desk. "What's this about?" he said with impatience. "I have a lot of important work to do, and I don't need you holding me up."

"I'm sure you don't," Robert said. "Let me make this simple. I understand you have acquired a mundane baby."

"Your understandings are correct," Magnus said, trying to mock Lightwood's tone, which Magnus didn't care for at all.

Robert forged on. "You must know already that Downworlders aren't allowed to adopt mundane children without consent from the Clave. It goes against the Accords. I'm going to have to ask you to get rid of the baby. If you would like, we could-"

"I won't need your assistance," Magnus interrupted. "I'm not getting rid of her."

"I told you he would be difficult," Maryse muttered to her husband. "He's already attached to it."

"You know," Magnus said. "People have been using the word "attached" a lot with me lately. Look, I have no intention of leaving her anywhere, and I'm certainly not going to leave her in your care. Good day."

Magnus got up, gave a little bow, and walked out the door, despite the surprised looks from the Lightwoods. As he walked out the front door of the Institute, he could hear the faint yelling of children in the hallway.

* * *

He walked back to his apartment, thinking about what Lightwood said. Maybe he should leave her in a good home, one not as...dangerous. Sure, Magnus had thought of adopting a child before, but he never found the right person to raise a child with.

He reached his apartment and found Catarina sitting with baby Tatiana in her arms. She was singing something.

_Wise on a birthday party, in a world_

_Full of surprising fireworks and sudden silence, Shh_

_Lies on a stranger's bed_

_The new day breaks like a speeding train_

_Or an old friend, never expected, but never knocking_

_Holding your own in a battered car, _

_All night parties, cocktail bars_

_And smile when the butterfly escapes the killing jar. _

She quit singing when she heard Magnus come into the room. Catarina had loved the band, Duran Duran, since her last trip to London and saw them in concert. _Secret Oktober_ was one of her favorites, but she liked all of their songs. Magnus enjoyed hearing them every once in a while.

"I just got her to sleep, but she only seems to like _Secret Oktober_, _Hungry like the Wolf, _and _Electric Barbarella_." Catarina said as Magnus sat down.

"Really?" Magnus was surprised. "That's interesting. Especially _Electric Barbarella._" Magnus had heard that song way too many times, and thought it was a bit annoying, but if it will put Tatiana to sleep, he was all for it.

"Yeah. When she hears those songs, she either sleeps, or listens very intently. I could've sworn she was nodding her head to _Hungry like the Wolf_." Catarina laughed.

"Well, maybe she will sing them over and over when she grows up because you sang them over and over when she was young." Magnus took Tatiana from Catarina and held her in his arms. She was only eight or so pounds, very light.

"You know, Magnus. I've been thinking," Catarina said. "I think that Tatiana is a pretty long name. So let's give her a nickname."

"Do you have any in mind?" Magnus liked the name Tatiana, but it brought back a few memories that he doesn't like to think about.

"I was thinking Tia." Catarina looked at him intently.

"Tia," Magnus agreed. That name would suit the small baby nicely.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you think? I made it a little longer than some of my other story's chapters. Also, if you have never heard of the band Duran Duran, you should really look them up. Especially the songs mentioned. The song Catarina was singing was called _Secret Oktober_ (yes, it is spelled like that) and I suggest that you listen to it because you will be seeing it a lot more. R&R**

**-Peoplelikeus13**


	2. Chapter 2-Danger

**This is the second chapter, and something pretty big happens. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS OR ANY CHARACTERS!**

* * *

Magnus sat on his couch watching yet another re-run of _Project Runway_. Tatiana was asleep in one of his guest rooms, in a crib that Ragnor had bought for her. Magnus didn't think that Ragnor would be as involved with Tia as much as he was. He thought that Ragnor would just be the same as he always was: a green stick in the mud. But, he had proved Magnus wrong. He would come over to the apartment - much to Magnus's dismay – and bring Tia things, or just watch her if Magnus had a client.

The buzzer rang and filled the entire loft, but Tatiana never made a noise. She is such a sound sleeper, it worried Magnus. She was only a month or so old, and already sleeping through the night.

Magnus got up to answer the door. "WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?" he said into the buzzer.

"Leroy Jennings," said the voice at the other end. "I called yesterday?"

Ah, Magnus's 2:30 appointment is here. He buzzed the man up and went to check on Tia for just a moment. She was still sleeping. When Magnus returned to the living room, Leroy was already seated on the couch. He was dressed in a suit, apparently here to talk business.

"Mr. Jennings," Magnus said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, you see, Mr. Bane-"Leroy started.

"Magnus." He corrected. "Call me Magnus, if you wish."

"Right." Leroy looked a little nervous. "You see, I need a – a _demon."_ He whispered the last word.

Magnus laughed at how jumpy he looked. "I see, and do you have a specific one in mind, or will just any old one help you do the job?" Magnus felt a little daring today, especially since he had just finished reading a very interesting book.

"Actually, yes," Leroy said and slipped a piece of paper to Magnus.

Magnus looked down at it. Written on the paper, in a very fancy, curvy handwriting was a word. A word that shook Magnus to his very core. A word that made him want to run away, screaming at the top of his lungs. That word – name really - was Barbas.

Magnus's father.

* * *

Magnus had sent Leroy away with a promise that the demon would be here in a few hours. Now, Magnus was sitting on his couch, thinking of a way to get out of this. He can't summon his father. He can't. It's not that it was hard, but Magnus didn't want to see him, ever. Plus, he can't endanger Tia like that. His father would surely kill her. Or worse, scar her for life.

On the other hand, Leroy was going to pay very, _very_, handsomely. How could Magnus refuse? Also, Magnus had already promised him the demon. There is no way out of it now.

Magnus got all the candles ready and prepared to chant. This particular chant was harder to do since Barbas is a prince of Hell. When Magnus was done speaking, he stepped back as blue flames shot out of the pentagram. Then, standing in the center of the pentagram, was a giant lion. Its gold-green eyes locked on Magnus intently. Then, it cocked its head.

Magnus was growing nervous. "Take your human form, Barbas," he said, his voice shaking a little.

The lion shape-shifted into a man, but a man with gold-green eyes, like Magnus's. He also had claws on the tips of his fingers.

When Magnus was little, he had often wondered what had caused him to have cat-eyes. Neither of his parents had his eyes, until he met his father. Then he understood.

The demon looked at Magnus with an amused expression. "Hello, Maggie," he said, his voice like nails.

"I prefer Magnus," Magnus spat back.

"What can I do for you, son?" The demon asked.

"I simply summoned you for a client, nothing more." Magnus glared at him.

"You mean, you didn't just want to talk? We never talk anymore, Magnus. I'm hoping to change that." Barbas looked at Magnus with a pleading look on his face. Magnus knew better, though. His father does not beg.

Magnus shook his head. "No, you're not. You just want out of the pentagram." Magnus took a seat. Summoning demons is hard work.

"Hey," Magnus said. "Do you still have that old spider demon servant that almost ate me?" Magnus was smiling, but it was fake. He hoped that his father wouldn't see through it.

Barbas stepped to the side – just a bit because there wasn't much room in the pentagram – to reveal a large spider-looking demon. It was different colors, camouflage to attract its victims. It lunged forward at Magnus, but Barbas stopped it.

"Easy, my pet," Barbas cooed. "There will be plenty of time for that later. Let us see what Maggie's client wants with us first." He looked at Magnus. "I require something before I can do any work."

Magnus laughed. "When don't you bastards require something?"  
The demon swept on. "I need a knife of some sort. For business mostly, but some pleasure, also."

Magnus thought about it. He knew he shouldn't leave the demon alone in this room, especially with Tia sleeping in the next room. But the client...the money...

Silently cursing himself for giving in, he left the room to get the knife Barbas wanted.

* * *

What this client would want with him, Barbas didn't know. He was getting impatient. His son had better hurry; otherwise he might have some cleaning up to do.

Barbas chuckled to himself. Magnus had done so much to keep him bound in the circle, but not enough to keep his little spider demon servant bound. But, Magnus hadn't done anything to him, so Barbas will let him live...but he does get very bored sometimes. Maybe if he let the spider...

A shrill cry rang out through the loft, interrupting his thoughts. Barbas turned his head to the sound. Magnus had a baby in the other room, Barbas was sure of it. Well, let's see the little thing.

"Do you hear that noise?"Barbas asked his spider demon. "I want you to locate the source, and then bring it to me."

The spider clicked a response and took off down the hall, passing through the fire surrounding the pentagram that held his master hostage like it wasn't there. A moment later, it brought back a tiny baby wearing little pink footy-pajamas. It had the neck of the clothes hooked on one of its fangs. The demon set it down at the edge of the pentagram, just inside. Barbas reached down and picked it up. The baby looked Barbas in the eyes and immediately stopped crying.

_It must think I'm Magnus,_ he thought. Barbas cradled the baby in his arms and started rocking back and forth. _He must love this thing very much, _the demon thought. Then the demon thought he would have a little fun with Magnus. After all, he does get very bored.

* * *

"Alright, I have your damn knife," Magnus called as he walked back from the kitchen. He then saw a sight that was his worst nightmare.

His father was holding Tatiana.

He was cradling her in his arms as if she was his own. Oh, no. What if he has already marked her? Magnus dropped the knife he was holding.

"You know," Barbas was saying. "I had never gotten to do this with you." He looked down at the baby lovingly.

_Fake love, _Magnus thought. A million thoughts were going through his head right now, but one escaped his lips. "How did you find her?"

The demon smiled a mischievous smile and looked at Magnus. "You can keep me trapped in this prison, but not my loyal servant."

The spider demon came out from behind its master and looked at Magnus. He didn't notice this before, but it had eight eyes, and they were red as blood.

"She is a very special girl," Barbas went on. "I think I might keep her. I get very lonely when my spider isn't with me."

While he was talking, Magnus bent down, very slowly, and picked up the knife he dropped. He turned it over and over in his hand, waiting for an opportunity. Then one came.

The demon was looking down at Tia. Magnus got just close enough, and hurled the knife at his father. It stuck in his arm and he gasped, dropping the baby. Magnus caught her just in time, and she started bawling. Magnus got as far away from the pentagram as fast as he could, then yelled: "I BANISH YOU!"

Just before the flames engulfed him, Barbas said, "No matter how long it takes, I will find her again." Then he was gone.

Leroy came back a few seconds later. "Is – is it here?" he asked, peeking through the door.

Magnus looked down at Tia, then back at Leroy. "I'm sorry, there has been a complication," He said. "Maybe you should try another warlock, perhaps Ragnor Fell. Here is his number for you to contact him."

He handed Leroy a piece of paper that he had in his pocket.

Leroy raised his eyebrows. "Oh, OK, thanks anyway." Then he left.

Magnus let go of the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looked down once again at Tia. It was no longer safe, just like he had anticipated. Her green eyes looked up at him. She was so small, so fragile, and too pure for his world. He had promised himself, the day that Tia was left on his doorstep, that she would be safe. And he intended to keep that promise, no matter what.

* * *

Ragnor, Catarina, and Magnus were sitting on the couch, looking down at Tia, who was laying on a blanket in the middle of the floor (Ragnor brought the blanket for her).

Magnus finished telling them the whole story, and then he looked at Catarina with sad eyes. "We need to find her a good home. One where my father will never find her."

"I don't want her to leave!" Ragnor protested. "Maybe she could come with me. I am thinking about building a little cottage in Idris. Your father can't get into the country, it's warded."

Catarina shook her head. "I think Magnus means that he doesn't want her anywhere near the Shadow World, don't you, Magnus?"

Magnus nodded slowly. Maybe if she grew up in a normal, mundane home, she would be safe, and with other mundanes like her. But he knew that there wouldn't be another like her. "Plus," Magnus added. "The Clave has already told me I need to either ask their permission to keep her, or give her up."

"Well, let's ask for consent" Ragnor said. "It would be much easier."

"You know what they mean, don't you?" Magnus looked at Ragnor like he was an idiot. "Their definition of consent means that when she is old enough, she will Ascend and become a Shadowhunter. I don't want that. If she becomes a Shadowhunter, she will be put in so much danger..." he trailed off.

"Well," Catarina said soothingly. "We will find her a good home that will love her as much as we do. Ragnor, do you know of any small towns that we can take her to?"

Ragnor just turned his head away from Catarina. Magnus could tell he was already pouting about this. But what choice did they have?

"Forget it, Catarina. He's just going to sulk about it until he gets his way," Magnus said. "Anyway, I think I might know somewhere."

* * *

Blazeville, North Carolina. It was a small town, and had a pretty rich history. At least to Magnus. He knew a girl there in the 1940's, Eloise, and knew where her family lived. That was as much history as it needed. Eloise had lived on a pretty secluded neighborhood back then. Although there was an Institute in that neighborhood, Magnus didn't mind. That was how Eloise knew about the Shadow World in the first place. He knew the Shadowhunters there looked after the mundanes. Well, that was because there weren't many demons in Blazeville.

"How about Blazeville?" Magnus suggested during their next meeting a few days later. But Ragnor had refused to come.

"Where is that?" Catarina asked.

That lifted Magnus's spirits. If Catarina didn't know where it was, then there was hope of a better life for Tia there.

"North Carolina," Magnus supplied. "It is a very small town, but with an Institute."

"Why is there an Institute if it is small? Don't Shadowhunters usually go where there are _more_ demons?"

"Who knows why Shadowhunters do anything?" Magnus threw up is arms in exasperation. "All I know is its safe _because_ there are no demons."

Catarina just nodded her head sadly. "I will miss her." She looked around the room. "Where is she?" she asked.

"Bedroom," Magnus said.

She went down the hallway and came back out with Tatiana in her arms. She was waving her arms excitedly at Catarina. Catarina sat on the couch with her and started to sing Tia a song.

_Loud, is the music, the crowd is bringing _

_Out of my head as the winter marches on..._

_Loud is the music the sky is ringing_

_I hold up my head as the winter marches on..._

_And on..._

_Winter marches on..._

* * *

**I hope you liked the update! I'm working on the third chapter, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. Anyway, R&R!**

**The song that Catarina is singing at the end of the chapter is called _Winter Marches On_ by Duran Duran. I don't own the song, but I _really _like it. Also, Barbas, the demon, is actually a demon from Christian mythology. I though he would fit as Magnus's father, and would explain why Magnus had cat eyes. **

**If you have any questions, please PM me or whatever and I will get back to you. **

**-Peoplelikeus13**


	3. Chapter 3-Giving up

**Here's Chapter 3! Sorry it's so short, I didn't have a lot of time. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"I still don't want to do this," Ragnor protested, yet again. "I want to keep her. She brings me more joy than any of you ever will."

Magnus glared at him while he put a blanket around Tia. "We have to do this, Ragnor. I don't want to hear any more out of you." He placed Tia in the basket she came in about a month ago. He was actually going to do it. He was going to take Tatiana to North Carolina. If Ragnor didn't like it, he could go and -

"What are you going to tell the mundane family?" Catarina asked, cutting off Magnus's thoughts.

"Well, I was thinking about altering their memories," Magnus answered. "That way, Tatiana will think she was born there, and they won't tell her any different."

"You're not going to take away _her_ memories, are you?" Ragnor inquired. He looked down at Tia and gave her a little wave.

"No," Magnus said. "She is too young to remember any of this. And that is a good thing." Magnus picked up the basket. "Say good-bye to Auntie Catarina and Uncle Ragnor."

Ragnor looked at Magnus. "I will never forgive you of this. I think you are making a big mistake." And with that, he walked out the door.

Catarina looked at Magnus. "I think he means it," she said. "Although, I do hope that he talks to you again." She got up off the couch and walked out the door, presumably looking for Ragnor.

Magnus sighed and looked down at Tia, her eyes shining. "Are you ready to meet your parents?" She blinked up at him. "I will take that as a yes." And he stepped into the portal.

* * *

When he stepped out again, he was standing in front of a little house, with a little puppy was looking at him. Not barking, just looking. Magnus put Tia down on the doorstep and said to her: "I'll always know how to find you, because you shine like the Midnight Sun." Wow, now he was listening to Duran Duran so much that he is starting to quote them.

He stepped back and watched as a woman opened the door and looked at the baby. Magnus's fingers displayed blue sparks as he did his work.

_Her name is Tatiana Catherine, you call her Tia, she is about two months old, and she is your daughter._

* * *

**14 years later**

"What do you think about this for the Chairman?" Magnus asked Alec as he was looking at a magazine. It was about a month – maybe a little less - until Chairman Meow's birthday, and Magnus still had to get him a present.

Alec looked up from the TV. It had been a few months since they got back together and they were still taking it slow. "Magnus, I think Chairman Meow has enough toys, don't you?"

Magnus huffed. "No," he said and resumed flipping through the cat magazine. Then he stopped for a second. "What day is it?" he asked.

"The second," Alec answered. "Why?"

"No reason," Magnus said. Yesterday was Tia's birthday, and she is now 14 years old. Magnus laughed to himself. He felt old.

"What is it?" Alec asked. He sounded nervous.

"I told you, it's nothing," Magnus said. A shrill ring sounded through the room. Alec's phone was ringing.

He started. "It's Jace," he said.

"Well, tell him you're busy," Magnus said.

"He's just going to ask what we're doing," Alec flipped his phone open.

"Make him use his imagination," Magnus said, wiggling his eyebrows, as Alec answered the phone.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Hello?" he said.

Alec talked on the phone for a long time sometimes, so Magnus just went back to reading his magazine. He remembered the last party he threw. He claimed it was for the Chairman, but really it was to see if he could lure the Shadowhunters back, so he could see Alec again. It had worked, all too well. Magnus smiled at the memory.

Alec jumped up suddenly, causing Magnus to drop the magazine.

"What is it, darling?" He asked.

Alec looked down at him and smiled a little. Then he said, "That was Jace."

"I know," Magnus said, talking to him as if he were talking to a two-year-old.

Alec swept on. "He says that he had gotten a fire-message from Shadowhunters in North Carolina, requesting help from anyone reading it. There was a demon disturbance and they don't have enough people."

"OK," Magnus said. And then he started thinking, and asked, "Where in North Carolina?"

"Um, somewhere called Blazeville. Have you been there?" Alec raised his eyebrows.

Magnus sighed. "As a matter of fact, I have."

"Well then, come with us. You probably know the area better than we do. Do you know where their Institute is?"

Magnus nodded. He got up and took Alec's hand. Alec looked down and blushed. Magnus smiled and they strode out the door.

* * *

"I can't believe I have to go, too." Simon said.

They were all standing outside of the Institute, Jace and Clary were talking in a corner, Alec was standing against the wall, and Isabelle was trying to console Simon because he was going to miss some nerd TV show he was watching.

"I'm sure Doctor- something will be on again tomorrow," Isabelle was saying. "I'll even watch it with you."

"Doctor Who," Simon said. "And, no it will not be on tomorrow. This is the only night it comes on, but I won't be able to watch it." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Can't you just record it and watch it later?" Isabelle wrapped her arms around his waist. It was quite a sight, considering how old she looked next to him, although she was only 23. But he still looked 16.

"It's a damn good thing you're pretty, because I won't do this for anyone." Simon said, shaking his head.

Isabelle smiled. "Thank you," she said.

"What is the big deal?" Magnus interjected. "It's just a show. Would you rather watch TV, or save innocent lives that could be in jeopardy?" He was standing next to Alec, playing with his fingers.

"The first one," Simon answered. "The first one won't possibly get me killed." Alec chuckled at that.

"Shut it, all of you." Jace strode over to them. "Clary's finished making the portal. Magnus, do you know what this place looks like?"

"Yes," he said. He walked over to the portal with an image in his mind. The portal showed a picture of a little house painted white, with a green door. Wait, this wasn't the Institute.

Magnus looked around at all the confused faces. "Hold on," he said and then the Institute appeared. It was quite small compared to the New York Institute, but it was still very grand. Magnus stepped back and gestured toward the portal. "Shall we?"

Jace was the first one to step in, followed by Clary, then Isabelle, who was holding hands with Simon. Alec was last, and with a look at Magnus, he stepped in. Magnus really hoped that they could get in and out quickly, because he didn't think that he could make it.

* * *

**So, what did you think? I hope you liked it. R&R (Also follow and favorite.)**

**The quote that Magnus says to Tia near the beginning of the chapter was the last line of _Midnight Sun_ by Duran Duran. Very good song. **

**-Peoplelikeus13**


	4. Chapter 4-Found Again

**Here's chapter 4! It is kind of long, but I'm sure you'll like it anyway.**

* * *

Magnus stepped out of the portal and saw that everyone...was on the ground. Honestly, after who knows how long, they still don't know how to go through a portal. He bent down and helped Alec up.

"Thank you," he said and dusted himself off.

"Help!" Jace was screaming from a distance. Alec was first to respond, followed by Clary and Isabelle. Magnus , who didn't care that much, just started walking to the church they stood outside of. It was not as big as the New York Institute that much was clear. But, these people were Southern. (A/N: Not hating on Southern people, because I am from the south.)

Magnus and Simon waited until they had regrouped. Apparently, Jace was stuck in a rose bush and it had him by the seat of his pants. Idiot.

Jace went up to the door and rang the doorbell. It was not long until a tall Shadowhunter answered. He was wearing black Shadowhunter gear that had demon ichor all over it.

"Welcome to the Blazeville Institute," said the Shadowhunter. He didn't speak with a Southern accent, which Magnus thought was odd. "Please excuse my appearance; I had a run in with a very stubborn Iblis demon."

"No problem," Jace answered smoothly. "We are from the New York Institute. We responded to your call as soon as we could."

"You are the only ones," the Shadowhunter answered. "This shouldn't take long, but we could use all the help we can get. If some of you would check the nearby mundane houses, just to make sure they're safe, and some of you could help us do a perimeter check around the Institute, we should be very grateful."

* * *

Jace, Alec, Simon, and Magnus went to check a nearby mundane house while the girls helped the other Shadowhunters do a perimeter check. Their first house was...oh no.

It was Tatiana's house.

Magnus got an uneasy feeling. Alec must have noticed, because he took Magnus's hand and gave him a reassuring look. All four of them walked up to the porch. The green door was unhinged and wide open. Jace and Alec got their weapons ready, and Jace slowly stepped over the door.

Everything was a wreck. It looked like Magnus's home after one of his parties. All the furniture was turned over and books were scattered all over the place. Magnus scanned the whole place with his eyes. He noticed that there were...dolls? No...bodies...in the middle of the room, amongst the wreckage.

Jace noticed them too, because he was over there first. "They're dead," he said. "Have been for almost an hour. Alec, you go check the other rooms."

Alec nodded once and went off in another room. Jace stooped down to get a closer look. "Uh, oh."

"What is it?" Magnus said.

"We aren't just dealing with Iblis demons. Look." He pointed to a woman. On her neck were two pretty big puncture wholes. "Spider demons, too."

Magnus was growing increasingly worried. _But maybe it's not Tia's family,_ He thought. _Maybe they moved and this is a different mundane family. _

"Hey, guys," Alec called as he came into the room. "There is a little girl in there, along with a rather large dog." He swallowed. "A spider demon got them, too."

Simon's head jerked up. "I hear someone. They are going to be here any minute. You might want to hide the bodies."

Jace and Alec set to work. They dragged the bodies to a nearby bedroom. Then they hid behind a door. Magnus hid behind a wall, and Simon in another room. Magnus could just see a white car pull up to the driveway, and a girl get out. She waved at the car and then walked up to the porch. She stopped and looked at the broken door.

"Yo!" she called, stepping over the door. "Anybody home? What's with the door? Whoa." She stopped when she saw the mess. Her eyes were wide, and green. She looked to be about thirteen or fourteen years old. She was wearing jeans and an old t-shirt. Magnus could see her getting worried. He stepped out.

When the girl heard the noise, she gasped and turned. Simon came out from inside the other room and stood on the other side of the girl. She started backing away to where Jace and Alec were hiding, but they stepped out, too. They now surrounded her in a circle, and Magnus saw the fear in her eyes.

Then she did something unpredicted. Her face changed and she no longer showed fear. She dropped to her knees, put her hands behind her head, and said: "Just make it quick."

Magnus was taken aback. They weren't going to kill a mundane. But wait, this wasn't any old mundane. This was Tia, he was sure of it.

Jace stepped out in front of her and put his hands out. "We are not going to hurt you," he said. "We are here to help you."

Slowly, the girl opened her eyes. She looked at him curiously. "Help me with what?" she asked. She spoke with a Southern accent.

"Maybe you should sit down." Jace said. He looked at Simon, who went over to a couch and flipped it over. He gestured to it. The girl just looked at him, bewildered, and sat down.

"Who are you?" she asked. "What did you do with my family?"

Jace looked around to Magnus. Magnus shrugged helplessly.

"We didn't do anything with your family," Jace said soothingly. "But they...aren't with us anymore...?"

The girl looked down. She had tears coming to her eyes. She looked up and wiped them away quickly. She swallowed and said, "You still haven't told me who you are."

"Right," Jace said. "I'm Jace; this is Alec, Simon, and Magnus." He made a wide sweeping gesture around the circle they formed. "We want to help you."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

Magnus stepped forward in front of Jace. "You don't," he said. "But considering we haven't killed you yet, I'm pretty sure the odds are in your favor." He bent down in front of her. "What's your name?"

"Tia," she whispered.

"That is short for...Tatiana, right?" The corner of his mouth turned up as he spoke.

She nodded. Magnus went on. "Tatiana...Catherine?"

Her head jerked up when he said her middle name. "How did you know that?" she demanded.

"That is a rather long story, but do you trust me?" He looked deep into her eyes as he spoke.

"Answer this question," she said. "Are you wearing contacts?"

Magnus stood back up. "No," he said cautiously.

She shrugged. "OK, I trust you."

Alec was shocked. "Just like that?" he asked, really loud.

Jace, who grew bored of the conversation, called from the bedroom. "Um, you had better take a look at this."

Alec practically ran to the bedroom. Magnus followed him, with Simon on his heels.

Her room was small, but filled with drawings – well, the same drawing, but a lot of copies. They were all of Magnus's eye, just one. Some had glitter, some didn't, and almost all had eyeliner. Magnus's eyes widened at this sight. So, a part of her brain did remember him.

"Magnus, you have some explaining to do," Alec said.

They heard a scream from outside, then a "Let me go!" Magnus hurried outside, the rest close behind him. Isabelle and Clary had finally shown up, and Isabelle had Tia by the wrists. Tia had a half-defeated, half-angry look on her face.

Magnus put his hands up. "Isabelle, she is just a mundane, not a threat."

Isabelle loosened her grip and Tia shook her off. Clary went over to Jace. "Did you find any demons?" she asked.

"Nope," Jace answered. "Just a little girl."

"Hey," Tia pointed at him, eyebrows raised defensively. "That ain't my name. Get that through your head now."

Simon looked up. Isabelle took his hand. "What is it?"

"I hear...clicking," he said. "It's coming from inside the house."

They all went inside and looked around. Just then, a giant spider demon came barreling towards them, its red eyes glowing. It stopped right in front of Tia. She cocked her head in amazement, reached down as if to pet it, and then Alec reacted. He ran over to it and drove his seraph blade through the creature. Tia looked up at him, startled. She seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Ok, "she said at last. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

"Shadowhunters," was all Tia said.

"Yes," Jace said. "We are called Shadowhunters."

They were all sitting in the living room of the house, amongst the wreckage. Clary was sitting beside Tia, with Isabelle on the other side, and Simon on the end. Magnus, Jace, and Alec were standing.

"So," Tia said. "Are you part of a cult or something? Is that why you have all those tattoos?"

Jace gave an exasperated sigh. "Firstly, they are runes," he said. "Not tattoos. Secondly, no, we are not part of a cult."

"He's right," Simon cut in. "It's more like an elite club that no one else is allowed in." That received a punch in the shoulder from Isabelle.

Jace rolled his eyes."Shadowhunters are half-angel, half-human. We hunt demons and the occasional Downworlder," he said. "But only when they've broken the Accords."

"I'm sorry, a what?" Tia asked. "What in the heck is a Downworlder? And what are the Accords?"

"Well," Jace started, slightly taken aback by her choice of words. "Downworlders usually have demon blood in them. They are vampires, werewolves, faeries, and warlocks. Oh, and the Accords are a sort of treaty we have with them."

"Wow," Tia said. "So, which Downworlder are you?" She pointed to Magnus.

"I, my dear, am a warlock. Warlocks are usually defined by..." he trailed off, trying to find the right words. "Marks, on their bodies." He pointed to his eyes.

"So, you can do, like, magic and stuff?" She was genuinely curious.

In response, he wiggled her fingers at her, blue sparks flying out of his fingertips. She smiled and watched in amazement. Magnus had often gotten those kinds of looks from her as he did tricks for her when she was a baby. He smiled at her.

"OK, so what is...Simon?" She looked quizzically over at Simon. "Did I get your name right?" she asked.

Simon nodded. "Yes, and I am a vampire."

She looked at him. "Really?" She started giggling. "No offense, dude, but you don't look like much of one."

"He gets that a lot," Jace said. Magnus and Alec laughed. Clary and Isabelle didn't. Tia just sat there, looking at everyone with a confused-slash-unimpressed look, her mouth slightly open.

Her eyes rested on Alec, who was standing in the back of the room, his back against the wall, looking at Magnus. Tia's eyes went over to Magnus, and he could tell she was putting two and two together. Then she appeared to dismiss the thought and looked over at Jace, then to Clary. Lastly, she looked at Simon and Isabelle. Magnus regarded this with interest. She was matching them up. Tia looked back at Alec and bit her lip. Magnus saw her give a little nod and look at Jace again, who was saying something.

"She can't stay here," he said. "The demon might have a friend, or a few friends. She has to go to the Institute."

"Institute?" Tia repeated. "I knew all o' you were crazy."  
"No," Jace shook his head. "The Institute houses Shadowhunters. It is where traveling Shadowhunters go when they need shelter."

Tia nodded understandingly. "Sure," she said, her tone full of sarcasm, and then grinned.

Magnus chuckled and then said, "Why doesn't she stay with me? I think the Institute might overwhelm her at this time."

"Magnus is right," Alec spoke up. "The Institute would be a bit much."

Tia looked at him with wide eyes. "Oh my gosh, he talks!" She looked beside her at Clary. "I didn't think he knew how, there for a minute."

Clary giggled. "He's quiet," she said.

Magnus snorted. "Not from what I've heard," he muttered.

Alec blushed a deep red, Jace and Simon looked like they were going to be sick, and Isabelle and Clary looked out the window, pretending not to hear a word.

Tia looked confused. "Huh?"

"Nothing," Magnus said quickly.

* * *

**Alright, so what did you guys think? I know it was kind of long, I got a bit carried away. At least you now know where Tia comes back in. Review, Follow, Favorite! Tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the characters. Although, I own Tia because I made her up. **


	5. Chapter 5- Discovering the Past

**So, here is chapter 5! This is a really good chapter, at least in my opinion. Enjoy!**

* * *

After their conversation stopped, Tia just sat there, and it was making Magnus worried. She had handled the news about her family's death pretty well, but she was bound to break down eventually. Magnus felt obligated to be there when she did.

"OK, so what do you want to do?" Magnus asked. "Do you want to go to the Institute or to my loft?"

Tia shook her head. "I still don't know if I can trust you."

"Well, where did the inspiration for those drawings come from?" Magnus asked.

"I don't know," Tia said. "I just sort of...started drawing the eye." She looked up at him. "They match your eyes." She got a disappointed look on her face. "I could never get the glitter right."

"Glitter?" Magnus's eyebrows rose. He didn't remember him ever wearing glitter when he had taken care of Tia.

"Yeah, I always saw him with glitter around his eyes, but I could never get it right..." she trailed off and shrugged. "It was the only thing I could actually draw without looking at something."

"Clary can draw," Jace spoke up. "She is really good."

"You're only sayin' that 'cause she's your girlfriend, right?" Tia looked at him with a smirk.

"Well...yes and no," Jace said. Clary punched his shoulder. "At least I didn't use it as a pick-up line when we met," he amended. Clary rolled her eyes.

Alec looked over at a clock that was hung up on a wall. "We had better go. Izzy, did they need any more help with demons?" He looked at her.

Isabelle shook her head. "They have it covered now," she said and stood up. "Let's go."

"Wait!" Tia yelled. "I need to grab a few things." She ran into the bedroom. She came out with a suitcase with a few things in it, and she packed a few drawings. She took one out that was on white paper. "This one I did and turned it in for school," she put it back and pulled out another that was on a scrap sheet. "Don't judge me on this, I drew it at a friend's house at three o'clock in the morning." She stopped looked up. "My friends..."she whispered. "My other family members, what will they think happened to me? What about my school?"

Jace looked at Magnus. Magnus looked at Tia. "They will have to think you're dead, too." He said. "We are going to have to burn this place down." He reached out and patted Tia on the shoulder. She looked at him and narrowed her eyes, then went in another room, got a few pictures, and put them in the suitcase, too.

When she finished, she looked around at the group expectantly. "Well, what are we waitin' on?"

* * *

Outside, the sky was clear and sunny. Tia looked at Simon worriedly. "Should he be out here when the sun is out?" she asked.

"He's a Daylighter," Alec said. "He can go out in the sunlight."

Tia looked at him. "OK," she said.

"Nothing really surprises you, does it?" Alec asked as he walked over to her. "Not your family, not the demon, not the fact that a vampire can go out in the sunlight."

"Well, I believe a lot of the stuff I read," she said.

"What?" Alec was confused.

"Nothing," she answered quickly.

"You don't seem sad that your family is dead," Alec went on. "Why not?"

"I'm not sad." She looked very serious. "I hated all of them." She walked in a small circle around her suitcase, signaling that she was bored. She started humming a song, one that Alec had heard before, at one of Magnus's parties, but he didn't know the words. He knew the tune, though, because it was played at every party Magnus had thrown. He looked around, but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. He was probably still in the house.

"What are you humming?" Alec asked.

"_Secret Oktober_, by Duran Duran," she said, proud of the name. "Have you heard it?"

"Yeah, once or twice," he said. Tia looked at him, a smile playing on her lips. He smiled back.

Her smile was suddenly gone. "My dog," she whispered.

"I regret to inform you, Tatiana," Magnus said, appearing in the doorway of the house. The door was laying in the front yard. "But, your dog is dead, too."

Tia stomped her foot in frustration. "That bastard got Hermione too!? Really?" Her hands were balled up into fists. "She was older than I was."

"Hermione?" Simon asked. "As in, from _Harry Potter_?"

Tia nodded. "We were all fans of the books and movies. Daddy wanted to originally name her Lucius, but she turned out to be a girl. Then he wanted to name her Bellatrix – he was a big fan of the Death Eaters - but Mama said that they should name her after one of the _good_ guys, so he chose Hermione. I don't see why, though, because Hermione is whiney and naïve. Honestly, they should have named her Ginny."

Simon stood there with his mouth open. Tia continued. "Well, now that I think about it, my dog did whine and bark a lot, so I guess the name fits." She smiled sweetly.

Clary was walking around the house. "There is nowhere to draw a portal," she complained. "You live in the middle of nowhere."

Tia shrugged. Then she looked over to a shed that looked to be as old as her. "Well, the shed over 'ere is where Daddy keeps his guns," she said. "Maybe you could use that."

Clary smiled in appreciation and walked over to the side of the old shed. She put her stele up to the wall and started to draw the runes. Tia followed her and watched her movements with the stele.

"What's that? What you're holdin'." She referred to the stele.

"This is a stele," Clary said, not looking up from her work. "It is what Shadowhunters draw the runes on their skin with." She finished and stepped back.

"Oh," Tia said. "So, where are y'all from again?"

"New York," Clary answered.

"Ah," Tia said nodding. "You're Yankees." (A/N: not hating on people from the northern part of the country, either, she just says what she thinks.)

"Are you referring to the Civil War?" Magnus asked as he came up behind them, followed by Jace, Alec, Simon, and Isabelle.

"Yes," Tia said. "Mama used to _love_ to watch the History Channel. And the show _North and South. _You know, the one with Patrick Swayze?"

Magnus nodded and smiled a bit. She was a history fanatic. Well, they would get along just fine. "You know, I was in the Civil War."

Tia gave him blank look. "What?"

"Warlocks live forever," Magnus said. "I took part in the Civil War."

Tia looked closer at him. She got really close to him, and then stood up on her tippy-toes to look him in the eyes better. She narrowed her eyes at him. "No you didn't," she said with finality.

"How do you know?" Magnus retorted.

"Because your eyebrow twitches just a tiny bit when you're lying. I can already tell." She looked at him with a smirk. "Go ahead, tell me something. I can figure out if you're lyin'." She crossed her arms.

Magnus thought a moment. "OK," he said. "I completely and totally despise glitter." He looked at her.

"Lie," she said with a nod. Then she furrowed her eyebrows. "You like glitter?"

"Yeah," Magnus said. "I feel I owe it to the world to sparkle."

Tia's mouth opened. "Okaaaaaaay," she said. "I guess I can live with it."

"Clary, is it ready yet?" Jace asked. They all looked to Clary.

"Yes, it's ready."

Magnus looked at Tia. "Will you want to stay to watch what I'm about to do?" he asked. "It might be pretty painful."

Tia shook her head. Magnus nodded. "Well, just step through the portal and someone will catch you." He looked to Alec, who nodded his head once. Clary and Jace stepped through the portal, followed by Simon and Isabelle, and finally Alec. Tia looked back to Magnus, then the house, and stepped through as well. Magnus looked at the house, as well. He then snapped his fingers, and the whole building was engulfed in flames.

* * *

Magnus stepped through the portal just before it closed. He found himself outside the Institute. Tia and Alec were sitting on the steps, talking. Magnus walked up to them.

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" He looked at Alec.

"I was telling him that I've never been anywhere but Blazeville my whole life, so this is pretty big for me," Tia answered.

"Sad, isn't it?" Alec said and smiled a little. Magnus could tell he was thinking about their little vacation when he was eighteen.

"OK then let's go," Magnus said and pointed to his right. Tia got up, gave a little wave to Alec, and walked off in the direction pointed.

Alec got up and went over to Magnus. "I think we should wait to tell her about...you know..." he gestured between them.

Magnus nodded. "I agree, she has been through a lot," He said. Magnus looked over to Tia, who was already very far ahead of him. After a wave to Alec he ran after her. On the way home, he started asking her questions.

"So, what was your family like?"

Tia shrugged. "Like any other family, I guess. We were poorer than most. We lived near my dad's parents, and Me, Annabelle, and Hermione would walk down there every other day."

"Who's Annabelle?" He asked. She had to be the little girl Alec found.

"My little sister."So Magnus was right. Tia looked down. "She was only seven years old. And Hermione was a few months older than I was, if you can believe that. Most dogs don't live that long."

Magnus nodded, understanding. "What breed was she?"

"She was a German shepherd...and something else...I think it was Border collie. Anyway, she had more shepherd in her."

Magnus nodded again. They walked in silence until they reached his loft. He took out his key and opened the door. Tia watched intently. He gestured up the steps, and she walked up slowly. Inside the loft, everything was the same as Magnus had left it. Chairman Meow was sleeping on the couch. Tia plopped down next to him.

"You have a cat?" She asked.

"Yes, his name is Chairman Meow." Magnus sat down on the other side of the sleeping cat and rubbed his head. The Chairman purred contentedly.

Tia giggled a little. "So, you like glitter, you have a cat. Is there anything else I need to know about you? We shouldn't start this whole thing off with lies, considering I'm your roommate now." She grinned widely.

Magnus sighed. He had to tell her about her past. Her _real_ past. He looked at her with sad eyes. "I guess there is something you should know."

"Shoot, I'm ready for anything."

"OK, here it goes. You aren't who you think you are. Your real name is Tatiana Catherine, that part is true, but your family wasn't your real family." He stopped to see if she was following. Then he got an idea. He went into his study and looked through his junk drawer until he found the note that came with Tia when she was left with Magnus. He brought it back in the living room and gave it to her.

As she read, Magnus resumed his story. "I was with some friends when someone knocked at my door. I answered it and found a baby inside a basket. That note was with it. My friend, Ragnor, named it Tatiana, after a Shadowhunter he once knew - honestly, though, it acted nothing like her - but its eyes reminded him of her. I named it Catherine, after a queen I once met. We kept it for about a month when..." he trailed off. He didn't want to tell her about his father. "I found I couldn't keep it. So, I left it in the care of a mundane family in that little town." He looked down at her. "That baby was you."

Tia was still looking at the note. Finally she spoke. "Do you have any more proof that I'm your "adoptive" daughter?" she asked, putting finger quotations around the word "adopted".

Magnus looked at her, shocked. He thought she would run away screaming, but she wanted more proof. Belatedly, Magnus thought of the photo Catarina had taken of them when Magnus hadn't been looking. He went back into his study and pulled out the picture. He brought it back into the living room and handed it to her. She held it in her hand for a moment, staring at it.

She handed it back to Magnus. "OK, I believe you."

"What? Just like that?" Magnus didn't think this would happen.

Tia nodded slowly. "All my life, I felt like I didn't belong there, with my family. Usually, I just dismissed the thought because every teenager feels like that at one point or another. Also, I kept having these weird dreams. I guess that's why I trust you. You were in them."

"What kind of dreams?" Magnus asked.

Tia shook her head. She didn't want to talk about them. Magnus understood that. He decided to give her some space. He got up and gestured for her to follow him. He led her down the hall to an empty wall. She watched with curiosity as he lifted both his hands, blue sparks flying off of them. Then, there before them, was a door. Magnus nodded to Tia, who opened it and looked inside. Everything was white. Even the bed. Tia looked at Magnus confused.

"What the heck?" she asked.

Magnus laughed. "This is going to be your room. Inside you should find a bed and your own bathroom. A girl needs her space. Maybe later on in the week, we could go furniture shopping or something. What do you say?"

Tia looked at him with wide eyes and gave a little smile. "Thank you."

* * *

**What did you guys think? Should I continue? If I can get at least...6 more reviews, I will give each reviewer a sneak peak at the next chapter. My goal is 10 reviews before I update. Can we do it? Remember to follow and favorite also!**

**-Peoplelikeus13 **


	6. Chapter 6-Painting and Story-telling

**Chapter 6! We have a special appearance by someone secret in this chapter...who is it? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any of its wonderful characters. If I did own it, CoHF would be out already. **

* * *

"I am starting to worry, Alec," Magnus was saying. "She has been in her room for days, and will only come out for food. I'm starting to regret putting a bathroom in there. Maybe I'm just overreacting. I'm sure she'll come around. I don't know, though. What do you think I should do?"

Alec shuffled on the other end of the phone. "I don't know what to tell you, Magnus. Maybe...you need to make an effort to get to know her better. I mean, tell her about you, maybe she will come around and tell you about herself. Am I making any sense at all?" Alec chuckled.

Magnus nodded even though Alec couldn't see him. "Yes, I understand. Thank you." He clicked off and went into the kitchen to prepare lunch. It didn't go too well, because the next thing he knew, he heard a loud bang, and the whole room was filled with smoke. Magnus started coughing and fumbling around for the knob that turned off the stove. He managed to fan the smoke away enough to see.

Tia was standing on the other side of the kitchen, her eyebrows raised. "Are you OK?" she asked.

"Yes," Magnus said. "I'm fine. How about pizza?"

After the pizza delivery guy came, picked a fight with Magnus because of his attire of very tight black jeans, a white shirt, and a purple sparkly vest, and left, Tia and Magnus sat down at the table and started picking through the pizza. A few minutes – or hours, Magnus couldn't tell – Tia finally spoke up.

"You know, I'm kinda gettin' sick of white." She picked up her pizza slice and bit into it.

"For your bedroom?" Magnus asked. When Tia nodded, Magnus went on. "Well, I can fix that, but I really don't want to use magic, so I will just hire somebody."

"Who?" Tia asked.

"Do you remember that redhead that was with us when we rescued you?" Magnus said.

"Yes."

"Well, she's a painter, and she might like to paint your room, and maybe get to know you better."

"OK," Tia said, and looked down at her pizza. Magnus decided to take Alec's advice about getting to know her better.

"So," Magnus said. "What school did you go to?"

"Eastman Middle," she answered. "But I was about to go to high school."

"At fourteen?" Magnus asked.

Tia nodded. "Yeah, our high school starts at 9th grade and goes through 12th. You know, I really don't know anything about _you_." She looked up at him.

"There isn't much to tell," Magnus said. He had a hard time opening up to people about his past. He didn't know how Tia would be any different.

"Start with your age," Tia suggested.

Magnus looked down. "I am eight-hundred and some years old."

"You're not going to tell me how much 'and some' is, are you?"

Magnus shook his head. "Alright," Tia went on. "Where did you come from? Or were you born here?"

"I am from...somewhere far away."

Tia was starting to get annoyed. "Well, I am going to guess Indonesia." She said.

Magnus's head snapped up. "How did you know that?" He demanded.

Tia started laughing. "Was I right? That's awesome!" She quickly changed the subject. "Aren't you going to call that painter girl? What was her name...Chloe?"

"Clary," Magnus corrected. "And, yes, I will call her."

Magnus picked up his phone and punched in Clary's number. She answered on the third ring. "Hello?"

"Hi, Clary, darling," Magnus said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

* * *

Magnus heard the buzzer and got up to let Clary up. "Hello, Clary, did you bring a lot of paint?"

Clary looked worried. "You said I wouldn't have to bring paint!"

Magnus laughed. "Yes, don't worry, it's all in there." He gestured her inside.

Jace came bounding in after Clary. "Hello, Sparkles," he said. "I have come to paint." He plopped down on the couch next to Tia before Magnus could get a word in. "Hello, little girl whom I can't remember your name."

Tia looked at him as if he were an idiot. "My name is Tia, Blondie." She went back to reading some book she found in Magnus's study.

Magnus came in and stood in front of Jace. "If you're here to paint, go do it." He turned to Tia. "Go pick out a color."

Tia got up after Jace and followed him into her room.

* * *

Jace opened the can of neon blue paint Magnus had supplied. Tia's favorite color was blue, and this is the kind of blue she requested. Clary smiled at him when Jace handed her a giant brush dipped in paint.

"Do you want some music?" Tia asked.

"Sure, what do you have?" Clary asked. She started applying the paint to the white wall. "Hey, do you want me to paint the bathroom, too?"

"No, it was already blue when I walked in, it's good." She went over to a nightstand – that was covered in plastic, courtesy of Magnus, and hooked up her iPod to a speaker. It crackled to life and played a song.

_When your soul finds the soul_

_It was waiting for,_

_When someone walks into your heart_

_Through an open door, _

_When your hand finds the hand it was meant to hold,_

_Don't let go _

_Someone comes into your world _

_Suddenly your world has changed forever _

"I like this song," Clary said. "What is it?"

"It's called _Heart by Heart_ by Demi Lovato. This is a really good song." She sat on her bed, covered in purple sheets, and sings along with the song.

_No there's no one else's eyes_

_That can see into me,_

_No one else's arms can lift, _

_Lift me up so high, _

_Your love lifts me out of time_

_And you know my heart by heart, Oh, Oh_

_She has a pretty voice, _Jace thinks, and looks over to Clary, who is nodding her head with the beat while she paints. He leans against the door. "So, Tia," he says. "What do you want on your walls?"

"Zebra print!" she yells. "I want the whole wall zebra print!"

"Zebra print?" Clary and Jace both ask in astonishment.

Tia nods vigorously. "I want the whole wall to look like a giant blue zebra!" She collapses on the bed dramatically.

"Well, that could take a while," Clary warns.

"That's alright," Tia says. "I'm used to roommates. I had to share a room with my seven-year-old-sister. I was promised a room, eventually, but that was three years ago." She shrugged. "I guess they kept their promise, because now I have my very own room!" She shrieked excitedly.

"I never had any brothers or sisters growing up," Clary said. "Wait, I do have a brother, but I don't talk to him." She looked down.

"Why not?" Tia asked. "Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"Sort of..." Clary chuckled. "Do you want to hear about it?" Tia nodded. "OK, this is a long story."

* * *

"I grew up a normal mundane in Brooklyn. I lived with my mother, Jocelyn, in a brownstone on a pretty nice neighborhood. My best friend, Simon, and I would walk to school sometimes, or we would hitch a ride with my mom's best friend – now my step-father – Luke. On day, I went with Simon to this club called Pandemonium. We were dancing, or what passed for it, when I noticed this guy looking at me. At least, I _thought_ he was looking at me. Really, he was looking at this really pretty girl at the other end of the club. She wanted him to follow her into the storage closet, and that is when I noticed these two guys in black, following them. I told Simon to go get help, and I followed them into the closet. I overheard their conversation, and thought they were in some type of gang, or just insane. Then I announced myself, they killed the boy, who was actually a demon, and that is the first time I ever met Jace, Alec, and Isabelle." Clary looked over at Tia who was listening intently. She gestured for the other girl to continue.

"Well, I later saw them again when my mom went missing..." Clary explained what had happened to them when Jocelyn was taken by Valentine, when Clary and Jace thought they were brother and sister, right up until they first met Sebastian.

"At first, I thought Sebastian was just another Shadowhunter, but he was actually one of Valentine's experiments, and he was actually my brother, not Jace." Clary took a breath. She then went on to explain the Mortal War, life after the City of Glass, the Mark of Cain on Simon, and then Lilith's plan. She told Tia how Sebastian had possessed Jace and how she boldly went in to save Jace from her own brother, and then life that followed.

"So, what you're saying is," Tia said. "You let him get away?"

Jace nodded. "We couldn't catch him. Even now, we are still looking for him." He shrugged. "Life goes on, even when there is a killer on the loose, threatening to destroy life as we know it."

"So, why don't you take the name Herondale?" Tia asked Jace. "And why don't you take the name Morgenstern? They are your family names."

"If I take the name Morgenstern," Clary said. "They will only see me as Valentine's daughter."

"Yes, and Herondale was never my name, Lightwood was. Lightwood feels more like family than Herondale, especially with Alec being my _parabatai_."

"I'm sorry, _Para_-what now?" Tia asked.

"It means a pair of warriors who fight together-"

"I know what it means," Tia interrupted. "I can understand Latin. I've just never heard of that word before."

"Well, it's this bond that Alec and I share. It's a rune, and you have to say an oath and everything." Jace paused to see if she was following. "We are connected, and if one of us dies, then we just..." he trailed off and shrugged.

Tia nodded. "I get it," she said. She turned to Clary. "Thank you for the story, Clary. It means a lot to know that something like this has happened before. Only, I'm not even a Shadowhunter." She looked down.

"You could become a Shadowhunter," Jace said. "But it's a gruesome process, and not many live from it."

"So tell me more about the Lightwoods," Tia said. "I was named after one of them."

"How do you know that?" Clary asked. "Did Magnus tell you? How do you know Magnus, anyway?"

Tia shrugged. "He's known me since I was a baby, a little more than a month old. He said he and a few other warlocks named me, and then gave me to the mundane family I lived with. He said that one of the warlocks named me after Tatiana Lightwood...but she married someone..."

"She married a Blackthorn," said Magnus from the door. "A friend of mine, Ragnor Fell, named her Tatiana after Tatiana Blackthorn from London." He looked at the wall. "Neon blue? I'm impressed."

"Yes, and I want the stripes outlined in black, if you don't mind, Clary," Tia said. "If it's too much to ask for..."

"It's no problem," Clary said. "I'll do it because you are a sweet girl." She continued applying paint to the wall.

* * *

About a day later, after the first wall had been painted and Clary taking a break, Tia came flouncing into Magnus's study where he was working. "I would like a pet," she declared.

Magnus looked up. "Isn't the Chairman enough for you?"

Tia simply shook her head. "I not too fond of cats," she said. "We had a cat once and it was a hateful thing that kept biting me and scratching my parents. It went to live with my uncle. I would like a pet that I can call my own. I would like a tarantula."

That made Magnus nearly jump out of his chair. "Why? Do you even know how to take care of one?"

Tia nodded. "I also used to have a tarantula, but my mother was afraid of spiders, so it also went to live with my uncle."

"Alec is afraid of spiders, too." Magnus said.

"Who's Alec again?" Tia asked

"The black-haired boy that was part of your rescue team. You know, Jace's best friend?"

"Oh, yeah. Well, he won't have to see it if he doesn't want to," Tia said. "So, please?"

* * *

At the pet store, Magnus talked to the clerk while Tia looked around. She had never been in a big city pet store before, and didn't quite know how to act. So she just looked around at the fish in tanks, at the bunnies in a little habitat. She didn't notice that the man standing next to her was staring at her. She looked up just in time to see him grab a bunny from the habitat and hand it to her.

"They don't bite," he said to her. "Go on and pet it."

Cautiously, she reached out a hand and stroked the rabbit on the top of its head. When she was done, the man put it carefully back into the habitat and turned back to Tia. She noticed that he had very dark eyes, almost black. He also had white-blond hair, but it was mostly hidden by a hat. Only people who were good at noticing things would notice it.

"Come on, Tia. I have-"Magnus started but cut off when he drew close. Something about this man was familiar to Magnus, Tia could see. Magnus got in front of her and put his arm across her body, as if to protect her from the strange man who had let her pet the rabbit.

"Is she your _daughter_?" the man asked, putting emphasis on the last word.

"Yes," Magnus answered, almost reluctantly. Tia didn't know if Magnus had really thought of her as a daughter. She hoped he couldn't tell that she actually, after only a few days, had thought of him as a father.

"Well," the dark man said. "She is very pretty." He passed Magnus and disappeared out the door without a second glance.

Magnus looked down at Tia. "Was that...nah..." He shook his head. "Never mind. I have the spider." He held out the small, circular container with a brownish red spider inside. It was relatively big.

"It's a girl," Tia stated. "All girl tarantulas are bigger than the boys." She took the container from his hand. "I shall call her Fantasia," she declared, and crossed the pet store and went out the door. "Let's go. I want to make a stop at the book store."

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Who do you think Tia was talking to in the pet store? Leave me reviews or PM me telling who you think it was! **

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I have been busy with school. It just let out yesterday, and I had had a lot of homework. Anyway, I'm back now with the next installment! **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! Criticism (helpful, not hurtful) is welcome! ;) **

**-Peoplelikeus13**


	7. Chapter 7-Confessions at a Party

**Here is Chapter 7! Hope you love ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't know TMI or any characters, but I do believe I own the plot...maybe...I'm not exactly sure where that stands. **

* * *

Magnus closed the door on Tia's half-painted room. At least she can still sleep in there, or else he wouldn't be able to have Chairman Meow's party.

"Don't come out whatever you do," Magnus warned her. "I don't think some of the...party guests...will take kindly to a mundane here." _Some might try to either molest you or eat you,_ Magnus thought. _Or both. _

"I'll be fine," Tia called from the other side of the door. "I won't come out, I promise."

Magnus nodded to himself and went to rejoin his party. Usually, he found himself watching his guests from a corner, but lately he had had parties just so he could see Alec more. Magnus watched from his pillar in the corner of the room for a while, until he saw the door open and in walked Shadowhunters that he had invited to his party, followed by the most beautiful of them all. Alec lingered toward the back while the rest scoped out the scene. When the others went to dance, Alec just stood there, looking around, as if he were looking for someone in particular. Magnus took his chance and strolled over to him.

* * *

Tia was lying on her bed, listening to the music that Magnus played for the party. She was nodding her head to a song until it ended and a new song came on. Tia bolted up in bed. She knew this song. It was _Last Friday Night_. A Katy Perry song. Wait; of course it was this song. Magnus had told her once that he had a thing for Katy Perry. He liked her a lot...for some reason. Tia thought it best not to judge him, since she liked Katy Perry, too. She decided to go and investigate the party. Silently, she got out of bed and crept out of her room and down the hall. She found herself on a balcony. Magnus had transformed the entire loft for this party. Tia saw people who looked like they were in costume, but really it was their real look. Magnus had informed her that there might be some...odd-looking people there – Downworlders, he had called them. Tia thought that was a very odd name for people, but now that she thinks about it again, it perfectly describes the guests she was seeing.

Tia was so wrapped up in the music and her thoughts; she didn't hear the three guys come up behind her. One of them said, "What have we here?"

Tia turned around. One of them – the one who spoke – had dreadlocks and was wearing a leather jacket with black pants, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. He was standing in front of a girl with blue streaks in her hair and very high heels, and another boy. They were stepping forward, and in response, Tia was stepping back. The one who spoke smiled and showed the tips of fangs. _Vampire, _Tia thought automatically.

"I wonder why Magnus would invite a little _mundane_ girl to his party," the girl with the blue hair said.

"Maybe she just escaped from the buffet," the other guy said.

"Maybe," the one who spoke first agreed. "Well, it's our job to make sure that no food goes to waste." They advanced toward her.

* * *

Magnus walked up behind Alec. "Are you enjoying the party?" he whispered in his ear.

Alec turned around and smiled. "I am now that you're here," he said. Magnus hooked his fingers through the belt loops of Alec's jeans and leaned his forehead against Alec's. Alec managed to look to the side, and then got a look on his face.

Magnus leaned back up. "What are you looking-"

Alec took off before Magnus could even get the last word out. He looks in the direction Alec is headed and sees three vampires cornering something. He looks closer. The three vamps are from Raphael Santiago's clan, and they were cornering a young girl.

Tia.

Magnus ran after Alec. He was standing in front of the girl, his arm in front of her as if to protect her. His face clearly said that this girl was not to be touched. The vampires shrank back, but only a little. The one in the middle, Elliot, was the only one who stood his ground.

"Ooh, a _Shadowhunter,"_ he mocked. "Wait, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Elliot, go away," Magnus said from behind. "Leave them alone, and take your stupid friends and get out."

Elliot whipped around to face Magnus. "Well, Magnus Bane, our magnificent host. Wasn't the girl a part of the buffet you set out for us?"

Magnus glowered at him. "Get out," he growled. "And take your friends with you, or Raphael will be hearing about this. How do you think he will react, hmm?"

Elliot only smiled. "Whatever you say. Let's go, guys." He started walking toward the door, with another one of Raphael's faithful followers, Lily, and one Magnus had never seen before, on his tail.

Alec stepped away from Tia when the vampires had gone. "Are you hurt?" he asked her.

Tia shook her head. "I'm fine."

Magnus took hold of her arm. "I thought you promised you wouldn't come out? Why would you come out? I told you how dangerous this was."

Tia managed to shake off Magnus's grasp. "I heard a song I knew and wanted to investigate. Also, I crossed my fingers when I made the promise." She smiled innocently at him.

Magnus let out an exasperated sigh. "Go back to bed," he said.

Tia nodded once and went on her way back to her room. Magnus turned to Alec. "Thank you," he said. "I wouldn't have noticed if it weren't for you. You know, you didn't have to do anything. She isn't your responsibility."

Alec just shrugged. "I don't know. I feel...pretty protective of her. I have no idea why."

"Well, she means a lot to me. Maybe that is why you feel protective." He walked over to Alec and took his hand. He ran his thumb over Alec's knuckles and his wrist.

"Yeah, why does she mean so much to you?" Alec asked. "And don't just answer vaguely, I really want to know."

Magnus sighed. "Well, sit down, and I will tell you." He gestured to a chair. Alec took a seat and Magnus sat beside him, his hand still in Magnus's. Magnus played with his hand all through the story.

"Fourteen years ago, I was with a few of my friends, and we were just talking, when I hear a knock at my door. I open it, and there is baby inside a basket. I take it inside, and everyone is immediately exited by it. Ragnor wanted to give it up, until he saw her eyes, and he decided that we should keep it. He named her Tatiana, after one of your ancestors, as a matter of fact. Well, if he got to pick the first name, then I got to pick the middle. I named her Catherine, after a queen I once met, a long time ago.

"Well, I got to keep her for about a month, but then the Clave – meaning your parents – told me I couldn't keep her. Naturally, I didn't listen to them. Then...I got to thinking, so I decided to take her to the town that we found her in, because I knew someone there back in the 1940's, and I knew she would be alright there. I hadn't seen her since."

Magnus finished his story and looked at Alec shyly. Instead of getting up and running out of the room, Alec kissed him. Magnus heard his breath hitch, but didn't try to pull away. They stayed like that until they heard someone come up and clear their throat. Alec broke the kiss to look up and see who it was.

Jace was standing there with his arms folded in annoyance. "I should've known you two would be here."

Alec looked down with a smile and Magnus heard him mutter "Damn it." Magnus chuckled and looked up to Jace. "Don't you have anything better to do? We certainly do."

"I have come to report a fight between nixie and a peri – hey, that rhymes!" He paused. "Wait, does it?"

Magnus looked at him with amusement. "How much have you had to drink, Jace?"

Jace looked at him. "Not a lot – hic." His eyes widened. Then he seemed to lose interest. "Where's Clary?" He started walking away.

Magnus looked at Alec, and they both started burst out laughing hysterically. "I think Jace should stay away from the bar the next time he comes," Alec said.

Magnus's laughing ceased and he looked at Alec. His eyes were shining with happiness, and Magnus hoped they would stay like that. "You know, Alec," Magnus said.

"What?"

"I don't think I should have any more parties now that I have Tia." He looked at Alec.

Alec looked at the floor. "Now that _we_ have Tia," he said.

"What?" Magnus asked, confused.

"I want to help you raise her," Alec said, looking at Magnus straight in the eyes. "Well, finish raising her."

Magnus placed a hand over Alec's forehead. "Are you sick? Or are you drunk?"

Alec laughed. "I'm neither; I just want to be a part of her life. I mean, I'm probably not going to have any other children..." he trailed off.

Magnus couldn't help it anymore. He put his hand under Alec's chin and pulled him close, so that their lips met once again. Then it dawned on him that his party guests were still in his house. "Oh, shit," he murmured.

Alec looked at him worriedly. "What?"

"I forgot something," he said. I will have to go, but I shall be right back in however many minutes it takes to get all these people out of my home." And with that he got up, stood in the middle of the room and yelled "THE PARTY IS OVER! EVERYONE OUT!"

He went and stood at the door to see his guests out. Isabelle came out, Simon on her tail. "Have you seen Alec?" she asked.

"I'm afraid, my dear," Magnus said. "That I have kidnapped Alec for the rest of the night. And possibly the rest of the week," he added as an afterthought.

Isabelle just nodded and dragged Simon out. Clary soon followed, supporting a drunken Jace with all her strength. She looked at Magnus and just shook her head. "Isabelle!" she yelled. "Give me a hand with Jace!"

Magnus watched in amusement as Isabelle, Clary, and a very annoyed Simon, carried Jace away from the loft. After the last of the guests had evacuated, Magnus turned to see Alec staring at him behind his back. Magnus winked at him. "Like what you see?"

Alec blushed and looked down at his shoes. "I'll take that as a yes," Magnus said and pulled Alec close. He kissed his cheek. "Come on," he said, and started to pull Alec along behind him.

"What about the mess?" Alec asked, gesturing to the wrecked furniture all around them.

"Screw it," Magnus said. "I'll fix it later." He continued to pull Alec after him toward his bedroom. _The mess won't be the only thing I'll be screwing tonight,_ he thought, and a mischievous smile crept across his face.

* * *

**Ooh, Malec in this one!That wasn't really how I thought it would turn out. Hope you guys liked that. Also, how did you feel about drunk Jace? I don't know if I portrayed him right... How do you people think he would act if he was drunk? PM me or leave a review telling what you think. **

**As usual Review, Follow, Favorite! The next chapter may come either today or tomorrow. **

**-Peoplelikeus13**


	8. Chapter 8-Doing Flips off the Couch

**Hey! So here is Chapter 8. I hope everyone had a very Merry Christmas! Hope you enjoy this. **

* * *

Magnus opened his eyes slowly. He became aware of two things instantly. One: The sun was _way_ too bright this morning, and two: he was not alone in his bed. Magnus turned on his side. Alec Lightwood was on the other side of the bed; his rhythmic breathing meant that he was still asleep. Well, after the night before, Magnus couldn't really blame him. Now _that_ was fun.

Magnus laughed to himself and silently got up from where he was and went to his closet. He selected a robe from his varied collection and walked into the kitchen. Tia was awake, and was helping herself to a bowl of Lucky Charms from Magnus's cabinet. The Chairman had returned from where he had disappeared to last night, and was laying on the table staring at Tia, his tail swishing.

"Gooood morning, Tia!" Magnus said. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" He helped himself to a chair on the other side of the table, facing the girl with a smile on her face.

"Someone's in a good mood," Tia observed. "How'd you sleep?"

"Very well," Magnus answered.

"Really?" Tia asked. "What was your dream about?"

Magnus raised his eyebrows. "What dream?"

"You were moaning and groaning all night," Tia said. "You must have been having a dream. About _Alec_? I heard his name. " She raised her eyebrows this time.

"Sure," Magnus said, nodding. "It was a dream."

Tia put another spoonful of cereal in her mouth and swallowed. "Well, it had to have been a dream, or I'd swear he was-"

At that precise moment, Alec came out of Magnus's bedroom, wearing nothing but his boxers. "Magnus, have you seen my clothes-"He stopped when he saw Tia and his eyes widened.

Tia, however, was more surprised than anyone. She dropped her spoon in her bowl and her mouth dropped open at the same time. She slowly turned her head to face Magnus. "Oh, my gosh," she whispered. Then her mouth closed and her jaw set. "I knew it," she growled. Then she got up and ran into her bedroom and locked the door, muttering something about nightmares for the rest of her life.

Magnus, meanwhile, was trying to suppress a laugh, but failed. He burst out laughing and almost fell on the floor. Alec was blushing furiously. "How," he said. "Is that funny, Magnus?"

"No," Magnus said. "Not funny. Hilarious." He continued to laugh.

"Seriously, though, I can't find any of my clothes." Alec looked down at his feet.

"Well, you found your underwear," Magnus said, and this time he did fall on the floor. "Maybe we should get dressed."

* * *

Once they got clothes on, Alec and Magnus were sitting on the couch, trying to find something to watch. Magnus settled on a re-run of _Project Runway_. Tia came out of her room and flopped on the couch beside Alec. She watched the show in silence.

"Tia, do you want to talk about-"Magnus started.

"No."

"OK," Magnus said, and continued to watch TV.

"I knew it!" Tia yelled suddenly. "I totally called it! I _knew_ that you two were going out!"

Alec's eyebrows furrowed. "Really?"

Tia nodded. "It's all about noticing things. Little things that no one else would notice unless they looked _really _closely. But, it was pretty obvious."

"What part was so obvious about it?" Magnus asked.

"For starters, they you looked at each other when I first met you. Then, it was the glitter...and the cat...and they way you say Alec's name when you talk about him...yeah, it was obvious."

"Oh." They all sat there in silence. _Project Runway _went off and another show came on, _What Not to Wear._

Tia groaned. "Really? _Those_ khakis with _that_ shirt? Ugh."

Magnus looked over at her and laughed. "You don't like it?"

"Hell no," she said.

More silence, then Tia turned to Alec. "If you're gonna stay here, we are going to need thicker walls or something because I have a feeling I'm going to have nightmares. For the rest of my life," she added.

Alec looked back at her. "Am I allowed to stay?"

Tia turned back to the television. "Maybe."

* * *

A few weeks went by. Alec and Tia got closer, and during that time, Alec moved in with Magnus. Tia watched with amusement as Magnus fussed about where to put Alec's clothes. It was quickly resolved once he figured out that Alec didn't own as many clothes as he had originally thought. Today, Simon and Tia were sitting on the couch watching TV. Tia was really getting into it. It was some show about a vampire in the 19th century, and Simon was starting to get offended.

"Can we please change the channel?"Simon begged for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Suck it up," Tia said. "This is the best show ever, besides Doctor Who."

That made Simon's head jerk up. "You watch Doctor Who?"

Tia snorted. "Of course. I have watched it ever since I was eight." She continued to watch the program. "Oh, my goodness, I totally saw that coming!" She was now upside down, her head hanging off the front end of the couch, her feet off the back of the couch.

Simon smiled. He found someone to relate to. "So, who was your favorite Doctor?"

"David Tennant," Tia said. "He was the tenth Doctor, the one that was on when I started watching, and he has always been my favorite. Allons-y!"

"Where are we going?" Magnus asked, coming into the room.

"What?"

"You said 'Let's go!' in French. Where are we going?" Magnus sat down in a chair next to the couch.

"No, we aren't going anywhere!" Tia said. "I was quoting Doctor Who."

"You watch that nerd show that Simon likes?"

"Hey!" Simon said. "It is not a nerd show! It's cool."

"Would you people be quiet?!" Tia yelled. "I'm trying to watch this!"

They all three shut up and watched TV. Tia was still upside-down. Her face was starting to get red. "Tia," Simon said. "You might want to turn right-side up before you get sick."

"Shh!" Tia said. She watched the show with a determined face. There was a battle, and the main character – the vampire – lost. They staked him through the heart.

"NOOOOO!" Tia yelled and rolled off the couch and onto the floor, head-first. She put her hands above her head and used them to flip over, landing on her feet in front of the TV. "This is awful!"

"What's wrong?" Alec came in from Tia's room, presumably talking with Jace. He looked at Tia worriedly.

"The hot, sexy vampire died! Now what am I going to do with my Fridays? Hmm? This show has been my life! This is just great." She plopped down on the couch with a huff.

"Oh, I thought it was something important," Alec said, and went back into Tia's room.

"This was important!" Tia yelled after him. She turned to Simon suddenly. "Wait, why are you here again?"

"Can't I just be here to be here?" Simon asked, feigning hurt.

"Isabelle blow ya off?"

"Yes," Simon huffed.

Tia nodded understandingly. "Yeah, I kinda figured that." She turned back to the TV.

"OK, done for today," Clary said coming out of Tia's bedroom. "I painted your bathroom door today, and tomorrow I will start on the other wall."

Jace followed her out. "You are going to love your room when we are done with it." He smiled. Alec came out also, and crossed the room to Magnus and sat down in his lap. Magnus smiled and started playing with Alec's hair.

"Hey," Simon said. "How did you learn to flip like that, Tia?" He was referring to the flip she did off the couch so that she could be right-side up.

"Huh? Oh, I've been hanging upside-down off the couch for years. The flip is just something I do when I'm about to fall off of the couch." She got up and went into the kitchen.

"She did a flip off the couch?" Alec asked.

Simon nodded. "It was pretty cool."

"You know, you think a lot of things are cool when they really aren't," Jace said. "I could do flips off anything by the time I was ten."

"Tia!" Magnus called. "How old were you when you learned to flip?"

"Around seven!" Tia called back. This was followed by a chorus of "OH!"s from the rest of the group, besides Jace, who looked defeated. "What are you talking about in there?" called Tia from the kitchen. She came out with a bowl of ice cream and plopped back down in her place next to Simon.

"We have to go," Jace said, and got up and left, pulling Clary along with him. "Bye, guys!" Clary called on her way out. Only Magnus, Alec, Tia, and Simon remained.

Everyone turned to look at Simon. "Well?" Tia said.

"I guess I'm not welcome anymore," Simon said, and walked out the door.

Tia smiled after he left. "I like them. I just wish I could get to know Isabelle more."

"Really?" Alec asked. "She's just a female version of Magnus." He laughed. Magnus did not.

"_Magnus _is a female version of Magnus," Tia said, and they both died laughing.

"I'm sitting right here, guys," Magnus said. Then he, too, started laughing. They spent that entire night talking, laughing, and having fun.

* * *

**What did you think? I'm sorry it's not a Christmas-themed chapter. I actually plan on doing one, but it might be a long time...and out of season... but oh, well. **

**Review, follow, favorite! Luv ya!**

**-Peoplelikeus13**


	9. Chapter 9-Don'tTellAlecTheSpider'sOut!

**Alright, chapter 9! Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they really mean a lot to me. Sorry I haven't updated, but I was sick for the past week. :( But I'm better and I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you couldn't read it on the thing-y up there, it says "Don't Tell Alec the Spider's Out!" **

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments or any of the wonderful characters. That honor goes to Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

Clary painted the last of the stripe on Tia's wall, and turned to start on the other wall, when she saw it.

Tia's tarantula.

It was sitting on a log in its tank, and it was staring at Clary intently. Clary moved to the other side of the room, and the spider turned to look at her. Everywhere she moved, it followed. It was starting to creep her out, especially with the dim lighting from Tia's lamp.

"Jace!" she called.

Jace came running in from the living room. "What is it, Clary? Is something wrong?"

Clary nodded. "Tia's tarantula keeps watching me. It follows me with its eyes. I think it wants to eat me."

Jace went over to the spider's tank. The heat lamp shone on the log and it was sitting right in the center. He put his face really close to the glass, almost touching. Clary guessed the tarantula wanted to have some fun with him, because after a few seconds of stillness, the spider lunged at Jace. He jerked up and fell backwards onto Tia's bed. "Tia!" he called.

Tia walked into her room with her eyebrows raised. "You yelled?"

Jace pointed a shaky hand at the spider's tank. Tia went over to where he pointed. "Aw," she said. "Fantasia's a good girl. She wouldn't do anything." She took the lid off and put her hand down on the log near the spider. It backed up, and then recognized Tia's hand. It crawled onto it and Tia lifted her hand out. It was about the size of her hand, and Tia had once told Clary that she would get bigger. Tia held her hand flat and stroked the spider with her free hand.

Clary shuddered. "Put that thing back in there before Alec comes home, or Magnus." She went back to painting the wall. There was blue paint in her hair and on her shirt and jeans.

"Phht," Tia said. "Alec's at a Clave meeting and Magnus is with a client. I think I have a few minutes. Or hours." She added. She looked down at Fantasia. "Why is Alec at a Clave meeting and you two aren't? You are of age...I think..."

"We are," Jace said. "But they only needed Alec for this one." He looked down. Clary could tell he was trying to avoid telling her the reason for the meeting.

"Why?" Tia asked. She looked at Jace. "It's because of me, isn't it? I'm not supposed to be here."

Jace looked back at her. "Well, it's that and it's because Alec's gay. They don't think it is right and they want to give him hell for it. And what better way to do so than to call him out on you being here."

Tia's mouth made an "o" shape, but said nothing. They all stood there in silence – well, Jace was sitting – until Tia put Fantasia back in her tank and closed the lid. "Well, if they say anything to him..." She trailed off and then she changed the subject. "Do you want some music, Clary?" She crosses over to the nightstand with her speaker and her iPod. The speaker crackled to life and played a song.

_Baby, you a song, _

_You make me wanna roll my windows down, _

_And cruise,_

_Down a back road_

_Blowin' stop signs through the middle _

_Every little farm town, with you_

_In this brand new Chevy with a lift kit, _

_Would look a hell lot better with you up in it, _

_Cause baby, you a song, _

_You make me wanna roll my windows down, _

_And cruise_

"What song is this?" Clary asked. She swayed back and forth while she painted.

"This is called _Cruise,_" Tia said. "Everyone loved it where I lived."

Jace got up from where he was sitting on the bed. "I think I am done here." He goes back into the living room. Tia goes after him. Clary is left there all alone to paint the last of Tia's bedroom. The music is still going and Clary is swaying absentmindedly while she paints. Her hip bumps something and she opens her eyes to investigate. She hit the tarantula tank. It didn't seem to mind, though, so she just goes back to painting. Little did she know, she bumped the lid, and it was open just enough so that Fantasia could escape.

* * *

Tia walks back into her room to watch Clary paint, and to listen to her music. As she walks past Fantasia's tank, she notices something peculiar. The lid is open. Not all the way, but it still made Tia nervous. She looked on the log, under a little igloo that Magnus had bought, and all four corners of the tank, but Fantasia wasn't anywhere to be found. Tia looked up at Clary alarmed, but she was doing her own thing and didn't seem to notice that Tia was even in the room.

Tia ran back into the living room. "Fantasia!" she whisper-yelled. She ran into the kitchen and found Jace leaning against the counter, helping himself to a sandwich. "Jace, I need your help!"

Jace turned his head to look at her. "What's the matter? If I knew babysitting you were going to be this much trouble, I never would've agreed to do it."

Tia raised an eyebrow. "Okay, first of all, you're not babysitting me. Second, the matter is: Fantasia has escaped." She paused. "Oh, and I'm not trouble. I'm an angel."

"WHAT?!"

"Yeah, you heard me, I'm an angel."

"No, not that," Jace said and put down his sandwich. "I mean about the spider. She got out?"

"Oh, yeah! Clary must have bumped the tank while she was dancing; now Fantasia is running loose in the apartment!" She ran back into the living room and started turning over the pillows on the couch. Jace looked in Magnus's study, looking under books and under his chairs, under his desk and in the drawers.

An hour went by with no luck. Jace came back into the living room. "Any luck in here?" he asked.

Tia plopped down on one of the sofas. "No, you?"

Jace shook his head, sliding into a couch opposite her. "Don't worry; we'll find-"He jumped up mid-sentence. "HOLY SHIT!"

Tia jumped up as well. "What is wrong with you?"

Jace didn't answer. Instead he picked up the nearest magazine and started swatting the couch, yelling "BAD SPIDER! BAD SPIDER! BAD SPIDER!" It was only after that did Tia realize that Jace was trying to hit Fantasia. He knocked her into the floor and was about to step on her.

"NO, JACE!" Tia yelled. "She doesn't like yelling. She will come after you!"

Jace stopped swatting at the spider. They all stood still. Tia was standing off to the side, and Jace was standing about three feet in front of Fantasia. They seemed to be having a staring contest. Jace moved to the side, Fantasia moved with him. Jace moved to the other side, Fantasia moved with him. Then, Fantasia seemed to hear something, or sense something, and scurried under the couch. Tia jumped and tried to catch her, but landed on her stomach on the floor with a _thud_.

She looked up at Jace. "Good going, now we'll never find her." She got up and brushed off her jeans. "In the future, please don't go after her with a magazine. She obviously doesn't appreciate it." She noticed Jace's pained expression. "What's wrong?"

"The spider bit me," he answered.

"Where?" Tia asked. "I might be able to help you with it."

"It bit me – as Alec would say – in a highly personal area." Jace looked down at Tia with wide eyes.

Tia raised both her eyebrows and shook her head. "Uh, you're on your own with that one." She put her hands on her hips and looked around. "Now how are we going to find Fantasia?" She turned to see Chairman Meow jump up on the couch and start licking his paws contentedly. "Oh, crap."

"Hey," said Jace. "Maybe the very large cat will find her!" He smiled down at Tia, and received a glare in return.

* * *

About another hour went by, and Jace and Tia still had nothing to show for it but a mess when they heard the door open.

"Someone's home, and let's pray to God it's Magnus," Tia whispered.

"Tatiana!" Oh, so it was Magnus. Tia looked at Jace and went into the living room to face Magnus.

"Yes, Father?" she said as sweetly as she could.

But Magnus was having none of it. "Why is my loft a wreck?" He put his hands on his hips dramatically.

Tia looked down. Jace came up behind Magnus. "Hey, Magnus."

Magnus turned to look at him instead. "Maybe you can explain why my house looks worse than it did after my last party, and it looked pretty bad."

Jace nodded. "Yes, I can. You see, what happened was-"he caught sight of Tia motioning to stop talking by waving her hands back and forth really fast.

"We had a party," Tia said before Jace could get another word out. "We had a lot of people come over and party with us. We were trying to clean it all up and get the people out before you got here." She looked down again. "I'm very sorry." She didn't look that sorry.

"What?" Magnus said, outraged. "You had a party...without ME?! I must say, I'm very disappointed. Was it fun?" He smiled.

Tia looked up and her eyebrows drew together. "Yes...?"

"Fantastic!" Magnus took his coat off and grabbed a book from the table. "Is Alec back yet?"

Tia was frantically looking for the spider without Magnus noticing. She decided to talk to him so he would suspect something. "No," she answered.

"Well, he's been gone since about five this morning, and it's almost eight. I hope they don't keep him all night. I mean, I have to see him _sometimes_."

Tia was behind the couch Magnus was sitting on. "I totally agree. Do you mind getting up for a second?"

Magnus did as he was told and got up. "I don't understand why the Clave has to do these sorts of things, it's very annoying."

"Yes," Tia agreed. She turned over the couch cushions one more time.

Magnus sat back down once she was done. "What are you doing?"

Tia looked up at him. "Looking for...something." She felt someone take her arm and pull her into the next room.

"We are going to have to give up," Jace said. "She is nowhere to be seen. But don't worry, she'll turn up." Tia nodded in agreement and went back into the living room. Jace followed her and sat on the couch next to her.

The door opened and a tired Alec came in. "Hey, guys."

"Alec!" Magnus yelled. He jumped up and hugged Alec. Once they hugged and Tia and Jace saw a little more than they really _needed _to see, Alec went into the bedroom.

Magnus frowned. "What's wrong with him?"

Jace shook his head. "The Clave must have been extra unpleasant this evening," he said. "They do that a lot."

That's when a scream sounded through the apartment, a scream that could only belong to Alec. Tia's head snapped up. "Jace," she said, smiling. "I think I know where Fantasia is now!" She got up and stood beside Magnus, who was not very pleased.

"You're spider is in our bedroom, isn't it?" Magnus asked.

Tia nodded. "Yes."

"Is that is that the _real _reason the loft was a wreck when I got home?"

Tia nodded again. "Yes."

"Did you put her in there on purpose?"

"Yes," Tia said, then paused. "But wait no! I didn't! I swear!"

Magnus didn't stay to hear that part, because he went to comfort Alec. Tia looked to Jace for support. Jace just laughed. "I knew it was in there."

Tia looked at him incredulously. "How could you have possibly known that she was in there? Did you watch her go in there?"

Jace nodded. "I didn't want to say anything because I thought it would be funny as hell." He got up and went started walking into Tia's bedroom. "And it was!" he called over his shoulder.

* * *

**So what did you think of that chapter, hmm? I thought it was pretty funny while I was writing it, especially when the spider bites Jace. If there is anything you need to correct me on, feel free to review or PM me. **

**BTW, the song Tia played was _Cruise_ by Florida-Georgia Line. It is a great song, and that's not the only time you will be seeing it. I plan on using it again...**

**As usual, review, follow, favorite! Tell me what you think! Luv ya all!**

**-Peoplelikeus13**

**(P.S. I might just leave my first initial as the signature for my chapters. T. You can tell me what you think on that also.) **


	10. Chapter 10-Back from the Dead

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! Another year has went by, and I'm so exited. Only about...eight more months until I turn 14! Yay! **

**I hope everyone has a happy new year and I also hope you enjoy this new chapter. We are now on double digits! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments, or any characters. Only the plot. **

* * *

Magnus didn't think Tia knew that she was blasting her music that loud out of her room. He could hear that she liked Katy Perry very much. They were on _Roar_ when Magnus heard the buzzer sound at the door. He got up from his comfortable seat on the couch, something the Chairman didn't like very much. He could hear the grumpy cat's rallying cry going into Tia's room, supposedly to lay on her bed, the traitor.

Magnus sighed and buzzed whoever it was up, not really in the mood to check to see who it was. He was the High Warlock of Brooklyn, so if it were a psycho criminal, Magnus would know how to handle him. At least a psycho would be some company, anyway. It was very lonely in the loft now that Alec was at Clave meetings that last entire weeks, and Tia would never come out of her new room. Sometimes Magnus thinks that painting it wasn't a very good idea. Now she will never come out. So now it's just Chairman Meow, who prefers Tia because she never moves when she sleeps, and never takes his side of the bed. Well, he's in for a rude awakening when she gets a boyfriend...

Magnus snapped himself out of it. He didn't want to think about that. There was a knock at the door and Magnus answered it. His good friend, Catarina Loss, was standing on the other side. "Hello, Magnus."

"Catarina, darling," Magnus said. "What a pleasant surprise. How are things at the hospital?"

Catarina narrowed her eyes. "You don't care, do you?"

Magnus shook his head. "Absolutely not, but it's very nice to see you. Come in." Magnus stepped back to let Catarina pass, but she didn't budge.

"Actually, there's something I need to show you, Magnus," said Catarina. She turned around and gestured to someone to come on up. She went past Magnus and stood beside him. Then there, coming up the steps, was Ragnor Fell, the warlock who was supposed to be dead.

"Ragnor?" Magnus asked, stepping back from the door. "Is it really you? But...you're dead!"

"What do you want me to do, use a wail-y voice when I talk? I'm not dead!" Ragnor snapped in his usual voice. "I never was. Now can I come in, or do I have to stand out here because it's very boring."

Magnus just stood there with his mouth open. "How-?"

"If you will shut up I will explain," Ragnor said, walking in and making himself at home on the couch. Catarina sat next to him. Magnus sat down as well, and heard the music in the background turn off. Perfect, now Magnus's plan will go into motion.

"Now, as I was saying-"Ragnor started, only to be cut off by Magnus, who held a finger up to silence him.

"Just a minute, Ragnor," Magnus said. He pointed to the hallway.

There was rustling in Tia's room, and then she yelled "Magnus, have you seen my hairbrush? You had it last!"

"Magnus, what is-"Ragnor started again, but again Magnus shushed him.

"It should be on your bed, dear!" Magnus called back. He started counting down with his fingers. 3...2...1...he pointed to the bedroom again just a shrill scream rang out through the loft. Ragnor covered his ears and scowled.

Tia came stomping down the hall and turned to Magnus. Her hair was wet and very tangled, so she must have just gotten out of the shower. She held out a scary clown mask that Magnus had strategically placed on her bed, right next to her brush.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded.

"Payback," Magnus answered with a nod.

"For _what_?" Tia asked with a sigh. "What could I _possibly _have done to deserve this?"

"You put that thing on our bed," Magnus said. "That is payback for it."

Tia's shoulders slumped. "No, I didn't. I told you, if it was anyone's fault, it was Jace's. She gets loose _one time_ and I get blamed for it." She looks down and shakes her head.

Magnus rolls his eyes. "Tia, come sit down and meet everyone." He gestures to Catarina and Ragnor, who are sitting there with confused expressions. Tia throws the mask on the floor with a shudder and sits down.

"Wait a minute," Ragnor says. "Tia?"

Tia's eyes meet Ragnor's and she stares at him. "Do I know you?"

Magnus looks at Catarina and Ragnor, who are actually wearing glamour to hide their skin. "Guys," said Magnus. "Take off your glamours and she might recognize you."

"What makes you think that?" Ragnor snapped again.

"Because a bit of her subconscious remembered me, so it might remember you, too."

"Wait," Ragnor said. "Is he saying that this is the same girl? _My _little girl?"

Catarina nodded and let her glamour fall away, revealing her blue skin and white hair. "And she was never just _yours_," she said. Tia's eyes widened and she cocked her head. "Wow," she said. Catarina smiled.

Ragnor let his fall away too, revealing his green skin. Tia looked at him, and said, "Yeah."

"What?" Magnus said.

"I know him," Tia said. "I...would have dreams about him, too."

"What kind of dreams, Tatiana?" Ragnor asked. Apparently, Ragnor was only going to be nice to Tia from here on out. That was so unfair.

"Well," Tia said. "I used to have these dreams when I was little, and I used to see...glimpses of blue...and green...and then I would see the eyes of a cat..." She looked at Magnus. "I guess it was his eyes.

"Yes," Catarina said. "You were always fascinated with Magnus's eyes."

Tia nodded and looked down. "I couldn't wait to fall asleep at night because the dream made me feel safe. More than my parents ever did."

"Did they not care for you like they should?" Ragnor asked, and then looked at Magnus with an "I-told-you-so" look.

"They must have known I didn't belong." She shrugged. "They loved Annabelle more that much was clear."

"Were they... unkind to you?" Catarina asked, concerned. Magnus was also a little concerned for his new-found daughter.

"No, they never laid a hand on me, but they ignored me," said Tia. "Once I was old enough to do things on my own, they never so much as looked at me again."

"At least your step-father didn't try to drown you," Magnus muttered.

Tia looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm so sorry," she said. Magnus just shook his head to dismiss it. He didn't want apologies, it wasn't her fault.

She turned back to Ragnor. "So...what's your name?" she asked.

"I'm Ragnor," he said. "And this is Catarina."

A smile played across Tia's face. "So, you're the one who named me?" she asked.

Ragnor turned to Magnus. "Did you tell her that?" When Magnus nodded, Ragnor said "What else did you tell her?"

"Well," Magnus said. "I didn't tell her that you had a little crush on Tatiana Lightwood, that's for sure." He laughed.

Ragnor scowled, but said nothing. Tia looked at him. "Tatiana Lightwood? You named me after a...Lightwood? Like Alec?" She turned to Magnus quizzically.

Ragnor also looked at him, so did Catarina. "_Alec_? Could this be the underage Nephilim that you had relationship problems with all those years ago?"

Magnus sighed. "To answer both of your questions: Yes, she was one of Alec's descendants, and yes, it is the same boy, but he is not underage anymore." He turned to Tia, mainly because he didn't want to face the two Warlocks that sat in front of him. "Alec's descendant, Gabriel, had a sister named Tatiana. She was a Lightwood until she married a Blackthorn, and Ragnor has always been mad about that, since he had always been _enamored _with her." He turned back to Ragnor. "And don't even try to deny it."

Ragnor huffed and crossed his arms like a child. Catarina just shook her head. "Didn't we have this same conversation fourteen years ago? Please change the subject."

"Gladly," Ragnor said. "I see you managed to get past the Clave so you can keep her."

Magnus nodded. "Yes, it helps when your boyfriend is a Shadowhunter. They think their precious Nephilim can do no wrong."

"That's not true," Tia spoke up. "They know I'm here and they don't like it, that's why Alec is always gone to those stupid meetings. Jace said that they don't like him much either. He said they have been talking down to him and saying mean things to him."

"To Alec?" Magnus asked. When Tia nodded, Magnus felt fury rise up inside of him. Alec hadn't said anything to him before, probably because he didn't want Magnus to worry. They shouldn't be doing this to him, though. He did nothing wrong.

"Magnus," Catarina said, snapping him back to reality. "Don't you want to know how Ragnor is alive? He was in the middle of telling you when you interrupted. "

"Right, Ragnor, go on and tell what ever boring story you were about to tell," Magnus said with a wave of his hand.

Ragnor cleared his throat. "I knew Valentine's men were coming for me because they thought I had the Book of the White. So when they came, they thought they killed me, but they killed a hologram. I left the message for whoever came first – I guess you did – and I ran to Catarina's. This is the first time I've been out of her apartment since."

There was a silence. A beeping noise came from Catarina's watch. "I have to go," she said standing up. "It's time for my shift. Ragnor, are you going to stay?"

"Please don't," Magnus said, but no one seemed to hear him, and Ragnor stayed. Tia decided she wanted no more of this and went into the study, presumably to get a book, or just to get away.

* * *

Alec trudged in and collapsed on the couch. He closed his eyes and almost went to sleep, but Magnus had walked into the room. "Alec, your back!" he exclaimed. Alec opened his eyes and peered into Magnus's gold-green cat eyes.

"Yes, I'm back," Alec said sadly. "For about five minutes."

"Well," said Magnus. "We should have to make the most of it, even if it is only _five_ minutes." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Alec smiled and pulled Magnus down on top of him. "Exactly," he said, and they started kissing. They're little make-out session could have been longer, except they didn't count on Ragnor coming in the room. He stood over them with a disapproving look.

"Tia!" Ragnor called, startling the two out of their little world. Alec looked at him surprised.

Tia came into the room, asked "What?" then disappeared into her room.

"Do they do this often?" Ragnor called after her.

Tia came back into the room, said "More often than I like to think about," then went back into the study.

Alec looked at Ragnor. "Um, who are you?" Then he looked down at his watch. "I have to go, Magnus," he muttered and then quickly got off the couch and out the door. Magnus looked at Ragnor and sighed. Ragnor just shrugged contentedly and moved on, probably to bug Tia.

* * *

Ragnor stayed about a week, and in all that time, he talked with Tia. They talked about a lot of things, and Magnus was surprised when Tia didn't want Ragnor to leave when he did. He told her all about Peru, and why Magnus isn't allowed back. He even told her about London, which Magnus detested, because she might bring something up to Alec, and he has enough on his plate.

When Ragnor left, he told Tia to come visit him in Idris, because he was planning on making a comeback, and rebuilding his house. Tia just nodded and hugged him.

After he went out the door, she went to Magnus. "What's Idris?"

"The home of the Shadowhunters," he answered, not looking up from the work he was doing. "It's a long way from here."

"Have you been there?"

"Yes," said Magnus. "I have been there, fought a battle, and returned." Tia nodded and went on her way. Magnus looked after her. Alec should be home soon; maybe he could answer more of her questions better than Magnus could. Oh, well.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did you like? I really hope you did, I don't know what I would do with myself if you don't, I reeeeeeeally want you to like it sooooooooooo much. Sorry, I'm going a bit crazy. I had a lot of soda, lol :) **

**Whatever, anyway Review, Follow, Favorite, tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome. **

**-T (I've decided to sign off on the chapters with my first initial now, just BTW)**


	11. Chapter 11-Dancing

**Number 11! I'm excited, I hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

Alec turned the key in the lock of the door. He stepped inside and was greeted by the sound of Katy Perry blasting out of Tia's speaker. He walked into the living room and found Magnus and Tia...dancing? Yeah, they were dancing in the middle of the living room. It seemed that they had moved all the furniture out of the way so they would have a clear space. They were dancing to _Teenage Dream_, one of Magnus's favorite songs, and Tia's as well, from the way they looked. They were also singing along, which was very amusing. Alec smiled and leaned against the wall, watching.

_You make me  
Feel like I'm livin' a  
Teenage dream  
the way you turn me on  
I can't sleep  
Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

_My heart stops  
when you look at me  
Just one touch  
now baby I believe  
this is real  
so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back_

Magnus seemed to notice Alec standing there, because he took his scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Alec while singing his favorite part.

_I might get your heart racing  
in my skin- tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight_

_Let you put your hands on me  
in my skin-tight jeans  
be your teenage dream tonight_

Tia laughed and pulled him into their little circle but he wouldn't budge. Instead, he just watched as Magnus and Tia danced until the song ended, then they collapsed on the couch.

"That was fun," Tia said smiling. "Next time though, you should have dinner ready, I'm starving."

"I'm sorry, your highness," Magnus said. "How about Chinese? Alec, what do you think?"

Alec only nodded. He needed to tell Magnus something important, and he didn't know if he could do it in front of Tia, even though it did involve her.

After the food got to the loft, they all sat down at the table and ate in silence. Tia was absentmindedly drumming on the table, and it was starting to get on Alec's nerves.

"Tia, stop," he snapped, and Tia jumped and looked at him with fear in her eyes. Then she just looked down at her food and starting shoveling it in. Alec thought about that look. He didn't mean anything by what he said, he was just tired.

Magnus also noticed the look, because then he looked at Alec. "Is something wrong?"

Alec ignored this. "What was that, Tia?"

"What was what?" She still wouldn't look at him.

"That look you gave me. Like you were expecting me to...hit you." He looked at her with considerate eyes. He asked his next question carefully. "Did your parents hit you when you did something?"

"It never hurt," she said quietly.

Magnus looked at her. "Why would they do that?"

"Like I said before," Tia said. "I guess they knew I wasn't really theirs, so they ignored me. But they didn't ignore Annabelle, and Annabelle would never leave things alone. She would always do something, or mess something of mine up, and then I would get blamed. And then I would get punished." She looked up at Alec. "That's why I'm surprised at your relationship with your younger sister. My sister always did something, and then I would take the fall for it, usually resulting in a whipping." She shrugged. "At least I had my friends to help me. My friend Grace's mom is like – was like – my second mom."

Magnus reached over and touched her hand. "We won't ignore you," he said. "Or hurt you. You should know that. As for Alec, please don't do that again." He smiled at Alec and Alec smiled back. That actually reminded him of something.

"Tia, can you excuse us please?" Alec asked. "I really need to talk to Magnus about something." Magnus looked at him with a confused face, but Tia just nodded and walked out of the room.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, but then Tia came back and took her food with her. Magnus smiled, but then his smile faded when Alec put his hand on Magnus's, and Magnus saw his face. "What is it?"

"The Clave has reached a verdict," Alec began.

A brilliant smile broke out on Magnus's face. "Does that mean the meetings are over? Do I get my Alec back?"

Alec blushed at that last question, but then forged on. "They said we could keep Tia."

"That's great!" Magnus said, and then saw Alec's face. "Isn't it?"

"We can keep her...if she Ascends," Alec said slowly. "I personally think it is a good idea, but I didn't know if you'd want her to."

No, Magnus certainly didn't want her to. He had to give her to the mundane family – the family that he now found out didn't love her – just to keep her from Ascending and becoming one of the Shadowhunters the Downworlders don't like very much. Also, Magnus's father might find her and kill her, just because she had something to do with Magnus.

Of course, he couldn't tell Alec this. It would break his heart, and Magnus couldn't bear to do _that_ again. He had already vowed when he got Alec back that he would never see that hurt look on his face again.

"Alright," Magnus said. "She will Ascend. But you had better train her so she will be a damn good Shadowhunter, or I'm holding you personally responsible." He got up, pulled Alec up, and kissed him. "Besides," Magnus said as an afterthought. "You are going to have to tell your parents."

Alec swallowed.

* * *

**This was more of a filler chapter, sorry, but it needed to be done. I hope you liked it anyway. **

**Disclaimer: I don't' own TMI or characters. Just had to get that out there. **

**Also, I would like to shout out to my _parabatai_ Grace, who is mentioned earlier in the chapter. But, that means I also have to say hi to her sister, Katie, and to our other friend Megan, just so they won't feel left out. *whispers* Megan, I hope you are reading this. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13)**


	12. Chapter 12- Dreaded Dinner Party

**Here is my new chapter. Thank you all for the lovely reviews, they really mean a lot to me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I wish I did, but I don't, and I can't do anything about it. I don't think the marvelous Cassandra Clare would sell me the rights, or give them to me :(**

* * *

Alec paced back and forth in front of the door to the library. He knew he had to eventually face his fear and talk to his parents. Well, if his dad were ever around, he would probably have a harder time talking to him. But this was his mom, and she was more understanding. He didn't understand why he couldn't just walk in there and tell his mother that Tia would be Ascending. Maryse wasn't at the Clave meetings, and she needs to be informed as Head of the Institute.

Gathering up enough courage, Alec slowly opened the door and walked into the Institute's library. Maryse was sitting at a desk, looking at papers or some sort. Alec stood there a moment, trying to decide whether he should turn around and leave or not. Finally he cleared his throat and Maryse looked up.

"Hello, Alec," she said. "What can I do for you?"

"Hi Mom," Alec said, his voice shaking a little. "I...have something to tell you." He looked down at his shoes.

"What is it?" Maryse asked, standing up.

"Magnus and I-"he saw her flinch at Magnus's name, but he forged on. "We have...adopted a child." He said these words quickly. Not that Tia was really a _child_, but he didn't really know how else to put it.

Alec saw Maryse perk up when he said the word child. "How old is it?' she asked quietly.

"Fourteen," Alec said. "She's fourteen." He saw her confused face, so he continued to tell all that Magnus had told him about Tia.

When he was done, he had expected her to make him leave, as his father would have done, but instead she said "Do you care about her?"

Alec was taken aback. No one had really asked him if he did, he just assumed they didn't care. "Yes," he answered. "I care about her a lot."

Maryse nodded. "I would like to meet her," she said.

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Maryse said. "And I'm sure your father would too. He's coming home on Friday. Maybe we could have a family dinner and get to know her."

This is what Alec had been afraid of. He didn't really want Tia to meet his father, because she had had a pretty bad experience with her parents, and Alec's father might bring back bad memories. Of course, he had to, otherwise they wouldn't be able to keep Tia, and she would have to go to Alec's father anyway. He got the job as the Inquisitor, and Alec knew this would be his final trip home, because he had to sign the papers so the divorce would be finalized. "Okay," Alec agreed. "We can come Friday." And with that he started to walk out the door, but then he remembered something. "Oh, the Clave said that Tia would have to Ascend."

Maryse's eyebrows furrowed. "She's a mundane?" Alec nodded. He thought he told her that already. "Well I will put in the request for Ascension, but the waiting period is still three months, and Robert will have to question her – well, all of you – before she can Ascend. Is that okay?"

Alec nodded again. "Yes, that's fine. Thank you." He walked out the door to break the news to Tia.

* * *

"Don't you have...a dress, or anything to wear?" Alec asked Tia desperately. She could tell that Alec really wanted to make a good impression.

She sadly shook her head. Then her head perked up. "Wait, I do have something!" She ran into her bedroom, leaving Alec to wonder what she could be talking about.

She dug around in the closet that Magnus had "magicked" up for her until she found the only dress she owned. It was black and looked like she was going to a funeral. She hoped that would do. Tia brought out the dress on the hanger for Alec to see.

He looked at it carefully and nodded. "That's fine. Go change."

She went back into her bedroom to change. Alec waited outside, pacing back and forth as he often did when he got nervous.

Magnus came into the room and crossed his arms over his chest. "I still don't see why I can't go."

Alec sighed and went over to his boyfriend. "Because my dad will be there," he said. "And I really want Tia to make a good impression, and my father doesn't like you too much." He frowned and put his hands on Magnus's shoulders. In turn, Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's waist.

"Fine," said Magnus. "But I am going to be there when she does Ascend." He noticed Alec's expression."I will, won't I?"

"Of course," Alec answered. "I wouldn't have it any other way." He smiled. Magnus leaned down just a little and was about to kiss Alec when Tia's bedroom door opened and Tia stepped out. Alec turned around to see her. "You look great, for a dinner party," he said with a smile.

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Is that supposed to be a joke?"

Alec shook his head. "Never mind. Ready to go?" Tia nodded and made her way to the door. Magnus leaned against the wall.

"Good luck, love."

Alec just smiles and follows Tia out the door. They walk in silence – well, Tia wasn't really walking. It was sort of a mix of a walk and a skip. "Are you nervous?" Alec asks.

"That's not the question," she answers. "The question is: are _you _nervous?"

"Immensely," said Alec.

"Why?" Tia asks. "I already know everybody. Except your parents, but if they are anything like you then I'm pretty sure we won't have a problem."

"Well, they aren't really like me." He looks at her nervously.

Tia just shrugs. They walked the rest of the way and got to the Institute. Tia looks at the old run-down building. "You used to live here?"

Alec chuckles. "That's right, you can't see it. Well, you should be able to because now you know the truth." He walks up and unlocks the door, Tia right behind him, and they walk inside. She looks around in wonder at the largeness of the room. Alec just smiles and pulls her toward the elevator.

She giggles. "There is an elevator in a church? Man, this is so cool."

They ride the elevator in silence. Tia is bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet, slightly making the elevator creak. Alec admired her anticipation. He wished he had some of his own.

The elevator reached its floor and the two are greeted by Church. "Hey, Church," Alec said. "Where is everybody?" The cat gave a meow in response and took off down the hall. Tia looked to Alec questioningly, but he just nodded and walked after the cat. He led the two into the library and Alec opened the door for Tia. She stepped inside and her eyes grew wide with something more than wonder. It was amazement. This fourteen-year-old girl was _amazed_ by this wondrous library he had taken her to. She looked to him for permission, and then took off down the steps, and to the nearest shelf of books. Alec thinks about Hodge. He and Tia would have so much in common it would be scary.

He hears a sound behind him and whirls around to find Jace. "Glad you made it, brother," he says. "I was beginning to think it was just going to be me. Thank the Angel Isabelle isn't cooking."

"Better not let her hear you say that," Alec replied. "And mom wanted to meet Tia."

"Ah," Jace said. "You do know Robert is here too, right?" Alec nodded.

"Where is everyone?" Alec asks.

"Robert is in the dining room talking to Isabelle and Clary and Maryse are preparing dinner because I wouldn't let Isabelle through the door to the kitchen."

"Is she really that bad of a cook?" Tia asked from the bookshelf a few feet away.

"Yes," both boys answered simultaneously. "Come on, Tia," Alec called. "Time to meet everyone."

They walked out of the library and down the hall toward the dining room. All the way down, Tia was humming something softly. Alec couldn't quite make out what she was humming, but he pushed that thought aside when they reached the dining room. Jace went in first, followed by Alec. He stood in the door, blocking Tia's path and completely blocking her from sight. He scanned the room.

Maryse and Clary were setting plates on the table with Jace talking to Clary and Clary blushing slightly. Robert was sitting at the table with Isabelle on the other side, talking every breath. Maryse seemed to notice Alec standing at the door, because she smiled. "Is she here?" she asked him. This caused everyone to stop talking and look up at Alec, who nodded.

He stepped aside revealing a very wide-eyed Tia. She looked around the room at the walls, the table, and the people. Her eyes landed on Robert, and then she quickly averted her gaze down. She brought her gaze back up when she smelled the food that was sitting on the table.

"And what is her name again?" Robert asked.

"Her name is Tia," Tia answered him. "And she doesn't like it when people talk about her like she's not here, thank you." Alec swallowed and looked at his father, but he didn't detect anger, only slight amusement. Could he really think Tia funny? This might go well after all.

"Well, sit down everyone," Maryse said. Everyone did so and they started to eat. "So," Maryse said. "How old are you again, Tia?"

"Fourteen," Tia answered simply. "I turned fourteen at the first of August."

"Where are you from?" Robert asked. Alec heard a little of something else in his tone, but couldn't put his finger on it.

"I was raised in North Carolina."

There was a silence. Tia looked around the room with interest. Robert looked at Alec. "How did you come across this one?" he asked. "Was this the warlock's idea?"

"Robert," Maryse said quietly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alec asked.

Robert shrugged. "Nothing. I can see that she is just an attempt at being normal, that's all."

Alec stood up. "What do you mean _normal_? I am as normal as anyone else."

Robert stood up as well. "Oh, come now, Alec. This is not normal. _You _are not normal, and you never will be. I would much rather like you to be... better."

"You want me to be _better_?" Alec yelled. "So you mean you want me to be like Jace? Is that it?"

"Hey-"Jace started, but was interrupted.

"SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN AND SHUT UP!" It was Tia. She was now standing and her face was the look of pure fury. "I AM STILL EATING!" Alec and Robert both stood there, their eyes wide. Well, everyone in the room was shocked, except for Tia. Alec was the first to sit down. Tia held her head high. "It's only polite," she said, and she sat down to finish her meal. "I mean, you're supposed to finish eating before you start fighting. Every dysfunctional family knows that. Believe me, I came from one." She looks to Maryse with a sudden smile. "This is great food."

Robert still stood there. "You want her to Ascend, fine. She will make a marvelous Shadowhunter." And with that, he walked out the door of the dining room.

Jace had a smile on his face. "Great job, Tia. Way to stand your ground." Tia just shrugged like it was nothing.

* * *

Alec sat down on the couch. Magnus came into the room and noticed they were back. "How did it go?"

Alec looked at him. "My father hates her," he said, but he was smiling a little.

Magnus looked confused. "Is that...good?"

"No, but I'm very proud of her, and he gave permission for her to Ascend." He smiled wide up at his boyfriend. Magnus sat down.

"That's good, but what makes you so proud of her?"

"The way she stood up for us, literally." Alec told the details of the whole night to Magnus, whose smile was growing wider and wider with each word. Once he was done, Magnus kissed him.

They didn't hear Tia come into the living room until they heard "Get a room!"

Magnus broke off the kiss and looked at Tia. "Would you like us to go in our room?" Tia nodded. Magnus smiled evilly and looked to Alec. "Do you want to take this to the bedroom?" Alec caught on to what he was doing and nodded, also looking at Tia and smiling evilly. They could see Tia thinking about it, and then sighed.

"Okay, you can go in there, as long as I don't hear it because seriously, I have nightmares."

* * *

**How did you like it? I though Tia needed to stand up for her new family, so there you go. This isn't the last you see of Robert, because he is the new Inquisitor, and it's also not the last time Tia ticks him off. **

**Review, follow, favorite! Tell me what you think of my story! **

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13)**


	13. Chapter 13-French

**I'm back with another chapter, fellow Shadowhunters! Actually, now that I think about it, my friends and I took the alliance quiz for the City of Bones movie, and I got vampire. Our group is really odd now, because we all took the quiz and got different things. We now consist of a vampire (me), a warlock, two werewolves, and a lone Shadowhunter. **

**I digress, the inspiration for this chapter came from Werewolf not a goldenretriever, from her story Malec short stories (but not too short), the chapter entitled Bilingual. I thought it was funny, but they don't speak French for the whole chapter, so don't think that I'm copying her... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. I only wish I did. **

* * *

Tia was sitting on the couch reading a book that she had found in Magnus's study. It was a rather odd book, one that almost had no words in it, and if it did, Tia couldn't understand them. There were mostly pictures of different things, almost demonic. She quickly put it down when she heard someone come into the room. It was Magnus.

"Bonjour, Tia," Magnus said. "Que sont ous faire?"

"Um, Magnus," Tia said. "Why are you speaking French?"

Magnus sighed. "Je parie Ragnor une centaine de dollars que je parle français le reste de la journée." _I bet Ragnor a hundred dollars that I would speak french the rest of the day._

"Oh, okay," Tia said. It didn't really bother her that he is French, since she could understand French, along with three other languages, sadly including English. She reached for the remote, but found herself immobile. She looked down in her lap to find Chairman Meow happily napping there. She sighed in defeat. Magnus chuckled.

"Le président vous aime." _The Chairman likes you. _

"Yes, I can see that." She decided to pick up the book and try to decipher what those infernal circles mean. Magnus looked over her shoulder to see what she was reading. His face changed from casual to scared to angry as he snatched the book from her hands. He then started yelling in French so fast that Tia could barely understand what he was saying. "Slow down, Magnus."

"Vous ne pouvez pas étre la lecture de ce livre!" _You can't be reading this book!_ "ll est trés dangereux et l'information en ce qui est trés précieux." _It is very dangerous and the information in this is very valuable. _

"Oh, so now you don't trust me with valuable possessions?" Tia asked. "I'm pretty responsible, if you haven't noticed."

"Je ne dis pas que." _I'm not saying that. _

Tia just shook her head and smiled. "Whatever. I don't care anymore."

Alec came in and sat down on the other side of Tia. "Bonjour, Alec," Magnus purred. "Je dois parler français pour le reste de la journée."

"What?" Alec asked. He obviously didn't speak French.

"He has to speak French for the rest of the day," Tia translated.

Alec looked at her. "Can you speak French?"

Tia nodded. "I can, and also two other languages. I didn't have time to learn Italian. I was actually working on it before I came here." This got a confused look from Alec. "I didn't have much to do over the summer. So I learned Spanish, French, and Latin. I only learned one phrase in Italian."

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Quanto velocemente si può prendere i vestiti?" Tia said in halting Italian. Magnus started laughing hysterically. He tried to speak but he couldn't because he was laughing too hard. Tia's eyebrows furrowed.

"What does that mean?" Alec asked, slightly distracted by Magnus.

"By the way he's laughing, I have a feeling it doesn't mean what I think it means," Tia said. "Magnus, what does it mean?"

"Cela signifie 'Combien de temps pouvez-vous enlever vos vêtements?'" And then he starts laughing again. Tia blushes.

"What?" Alec asks again.

"Okay, so it means 'how fast can you take your clothes off?'"Tia says. "I mean, I guess that makes sense. I learned all the languages from these channels that we had on our TV. I learned that off an Italian soap opera."

Alec nods and quickly changes the subject. "So, why is Magnus speaking French?"

"Ragnor bet him a hundred bucks that he couldn't speak french the rest of the day," Tia explains. "Actually, I haven't spoken in French in so long; I think I will too, just for the fun of it." She turns to Magnus. They proceed to have a conversation that Alec can't understand. He decides to sit back and watch. Here's how that conversation went.

Tia: Vou savez que nous ne pouvans parler de lui et il ne saurez pas, non? _You know we can talk about him and he won't know, right? _

Magnus: Qu'est-ce? Et laisser mon petit ami de la conversation? _What? And leave my own boyfriend out of the conversation? _

Tia: Eh bien, peut-être vou pouvez me dire pourquoi ce livre est si important pour vous. _Well, maybe you can tell me why that book is so important to you. _

Magnus: ll s'agit d'un livre de sorts trés puissant, et je suis un sorcier. Qu'estce d'autre explication avez-vous besoin? _It is a very powerful spell book, and I am a warlock. What other explanation do you need? _

Tia: Je crois que j'ai trouvé un sort pour transformer une certaine personne mortels...pensées? _I think I found a spell that will turn a certain someone mortal...thoughts? _

Magnus stood up abruptly, causing everyone to jump. "You found it?"

Tia smiled. "You lost the bet," she said.

"Screw the bet! Did you find it?" He spoke the last sentence with more force.

"Well, I _think _I did. I'm not sure, because I couldn't understand some of it. But then some of it was in Latin, so I could understand a little." She picked up the book and turned to the page where she was last reading. Magnus jerked it out of her hand and looked at it carefully, a smile playing on his face.

He then walked over to her and planted a big kiss on her cheek. "You're a genius!" he exclaimed, and then made his way to his study.

"What was that about?" Alec demanded.

Tia smiled. "I don't know, but apparently I'm a genius."

* * *

Tia walks into the study where Magnus was still working. He had been in there for hours, and Alec had went to the Institute to do something with Jace, probably go demon hunting, so Tia was now board and wanted her book back. Only Magnus wouldn't give it back.

"Magnus," Tia said. "What is that book called?"

"It's the Book of the White," answered Magnus, not looking up from his papers. "It is a very powerful spell book. Don't you remember Ragnor talking about it while he was staying here?" Tia nodded and Magnus looked up at her. "How did you know I was looking for this spell?"

She shrugged. "I would if I were you. I know how much Alec means to you, and you would probably want to spend the rest of your life with him. I was just flipping through and I came across some Latin, and I understood _inmortalibus_, which is immortal, and _reformabit_, which is transform. So I think this is the spell."

"Yes," said Magnus. "It is. Thank you, Tatiana." He went back to reading the book. Tia decided to go off on her own and explore the apartment some more. She went into the kitchen, made a sandwich, and went back into the living room. She wanted to see what Alec and Magnus's bedroom looked like, so she decided to go in there. Afterword, she wished she hadn't.

Alec, who actually _wasn't_ with Jace, was standing there, with a pair of Magnus's super tight jeans on, one of Magnus's shirts, and his make-up on. There was also glitter everywhere. Not only all over Alec, but all over the floor and the bed as well. It looked like a unicorn just decided to throw up all over the place.

Tia smirked and leaned against the door. "Have a little mishap with the glitter, did we?"

Alec turned red and laughed nervously. "The lid wouldn't come off," he squeaked.

"I have another question. Why?" She gestured to the whole outfit.

"I just wanted to see how it felt," Alec muttered and looked down at the floor.

Tia laughed. "Thank your Angel Jace didn't find you, or you would never hear the end of this." And with that she shut the door, leaving Alec alone with the mirror he was in front of.

She went back into the living room and decided to turn on the television for some mindless cartoon-watching. Tom was chasing Jerry with a mallet when she heard the buzzer sound at the door. She looked around the room, and since Magnus wasn't going to answer the door, she decided to do something she had always wanted to do. She got up and went over to the little machine thing-y and yelled into it "WHO CALLS UPON THE HIGH WARLOCK?" in Magnus's tone.

"Um, it's Jace. Magnus, do you have a cold?"

Tia laughed. "No, I'm Tia! Magnus is busy, what do you want?"

"Tia!" Jace yelled back to her. "I need Alec. Quickly!"

"Okay, one second," she said, and then turned around and yelled "Alec, are you decent? Jace wants you to do your Shadowhunting thing!"

Alec came out of the bedroom wearing his gear. "Thank you," he said, and went out the door to go meet Jace. Too bad he didn't stick around though, because Tia would have told him that he still had glitter on his face. _Oh, well,_ Tia thought. _Jace will tell him. _

Now, Tia was extremely bored, so she jumped on the couch and started jumping on it while singing.

"Last Friday night!  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
and we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot!

Last Friday night!  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
and got kicked out of the bar  
so we hit the boulevard!

Last Friday night!  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
then had a ménage a trois!"

Magnus decides then to come out of his study. "Tia, why are you singing that?"

Tia jumped down and landed on her knees. "Have you ever done it?"

"What?"

"What I was just singing."

"Not all of that," Magnus answered. "Just the last part. With a faerie and a werewolf." He sighed.

Tia made a face. "That was more than I needed to know. A simple 'yes' or 'no' would suffice." She turned around to watch the rest of Tom and Jerry.

Jerry had set a trap and put Tom in a tutu, and then Tia started wondering what Chairman Meow would look like in one. A devilish smile spread across her face as she looked at the unsuspecting cat.

* * *

**Oh, no! Poor, unsuspecting Chairman. I'm so sorry she did that to you. **

**As for Alec and the glitter and the outfit, in jaceclary's fanfic After Everything Falls Apart, Alec mentions that he tried on all of Magnus's clothes and make-up and stuff just to see how it felt, and I just wondered how that would look. Leave it to Tia to make it funny. **

**And for those of you who speak French, I don't know if I spelled the words right, and since I can't speak French or Italian, I used Google Translate... don't hate me if I didn't get them right. **

**Review, Favorite, Follow as per usual. Tell me what you think of this story. **

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13)**


	14. Chapter 14-More Confessions

**Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

* * *

Tia was curled up on the couch with yet another book. This was not another spell book, but a book she had read a thousand times. Magnus and Alec were both out and Tia was all alone in the loft. They had given her specific instructions not to open the door unless it was someone she knew like Jace or Clary or Simon. It was not a speech she hadn't heard before, she had stayed by herself loads of times, each time she was told not to open the door. Not that she actually knew how to open this door, she just knew how to talk to people on the other side of the buzzer from the times she had seen Magnus do it.

The buzzer sounded just as Tia was thinking about it. Thinking about how weird that was, she got up and yelled into the little microphone. "WHAT'S THE PASSWORD?"

"There is no password, now let us up!" Jace's voice sounded irritable and anxious.

"It depends on who 'us' is," Tia stated.

Jace sighed loudly. "Me, Clary, Isabelle, the vampire, the werewolf, and Maia." She heard two loud "Hey!"s come from the other side.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who the last two are," Tia said. "I don't know any werewolves."

"Just let us up and we will explain everything."

It was Tia's turn to sigh. "I don't know how," she said. "You're just going to have to use an opening rune and let yourself in." She ran and jumped onto the couch when she heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, and two other people Tia didn't know came in. One was a girl, who Jace called Maia, and one was a boy, who Tia guessed was the werewolf.

They all found a seat somewhere in the living room and sat down awkwardly. There was silence until Tia guessed Jace couldn't handle it anymore. "Where are Alec and Magnus?" he asked.

"Out," Tia answered. "I'm alone." She picked up her book and resumed reading. The silence was deafening, but Tia didn't mind as long as they didn't start asking her questions that she didn't want to answer. She stood up and ran into her room to get her iPod and her headphones so she could read without silence, because it was starting to get to her now. Then she went back into the living room, where still no one was talking, and sat back down. She clicked on a fast song and nodded her head to the music as she read.

Suddenly, Alec burst through the door brandishing a sword. Everyone jumped up, and Tia screamed, and then clasped a hand to her mouth. Magnus ran in after Alec and looked around the room. Tia spoke first. "What is wrong with you?! You can't just go waving around giant swords! You scared the crap out of me!" She got up and went over to Alec. "What have you got to say for yourself?" She put her hands on her hips.

Alec sputtered. "I-I saw the opening rune on the door and I thought-"

"That was just me," Jace said. "Tia didn't know how to open the door, so I drew the rune on it and we let ourselves in."

Magnus crossed his arms over his chest. "Don't you know it is very rude to break in to someone's apartment?"

"We need your help," Clary said. "There was a sighting on Sebastian, and there is a demon that is helping him."

"We need you to summon him," Isabelle said. "You've done it before, I've seen it. We know you can do it."

"Of course I can do it," Magnus snapped. "It is just a matter of if I _will_ do it."

"Please?" Clary begged.

Magnus bit his lip as he thought. "Fine," he said. "Get the candles, we have work to do."

* * *

Magnus went into his study to get his spell books. Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon went to get the candles, because Magnus wasn't kidding about the amount they will need. Alec leaned against the back wall, watching Maia and Jordan move the furniture out of the way. Tia sat on the couch, and then laughed when they picked it up to move with her in it.

"I don't think we have been properly introduced," Maia said. "I'm Maia, and this is Jordan."

"I'm Tia," the giggling girl on the couch said. "So, are you a werewolf too?" Maia nodded. "Cool! I now know a warlock, a vampire, two werewolves, and..." She started counting on her fingers. "Four cult members."

"Tia," Alec said. "We already explained that we are not part of a cult. Besides, you are going to be one of us in a few days anyway."

Tia grinned. "I know, I'm just messing with you."

Jordan looked to Alec. "She is going to become a Shadowhunter?" Alec nodded.

Isabelle and Simon walked through the door carrying an armload of candles each, followed by Clary, who looked the same. Jace, on the other hand, just strolled through the front door with nothing in his hands and a smirk on his face.

"Did we get everything?" Magnus asked as he entered the room. Everyone nodded. "Okay, what demon are we summoning?"

"Some demon called Barbas," Jace said.

"Dammit!" Magnus yelled. "What is it with people and this demon?" He sat down and put his head in his hands. "I'm not doing it."

"What? Why not?" Jace demanded. "Is it that you _can't_ or you _won't_?"

"Both," answered Magnus through his fingers.

"Well you seemed all 'gung ho!' about it before. Is it just this demon?" Magnus nodded. "What's wrong with it? Well, other than it's a demon."

Magnus looked up and sighed. "This particular demon happens to be my father. There, now are you happy?" Everyone's mouth in the room dropped. Magnus looked down. "I really don't want to do this..."

"You don't have to," Alec said, and put his hand on Magnus's shoulder.

"Yes, I do." Magnus stood up and shook Alec's hand off. "Okay. Tia, go to your room. Whatever you hear, don't come out." _Not even if you hear me throttling Jace,_ Magnus thought.

Tia obediently went to her room and closed the door. Magnus turned to everyone. "Whatever you do," he warned. "Don't show any fear or emotion around him. He will act on it immediately, and you will be sorry. Just stand still and stay quiet." He started chanting the spell. Alec watched with worry. The last time he had done this, he hadn't been as worried, but now this was Magnus's father... Alec had a right to worry a little.

They all were standing in front of the pentagram. They really couldn't sit because all the furniture was moved. Magnus was still chanting when the whole outer edge of the pentagram was engulfed in blue flames and a lion was standing in the middle of it, its eyes looking around the room intently. They landed on Magnus, and a sort of satisfaction crossed them.

Magnus went stiff, a serious look on his face. "Take your human form," he commanded.

The demon cocked its lion head, and then transformed into a man. He looked like he was from Victorian London, his outfit complete with a top hat and everything. But his eyes were like Magnus's, although they were almost emerald green, and the tips of his fingers were clawed. An evil smile came across its face. "Hello again, Maggie. It has been a while. How have you been?"

"Don't call me Maggie," Magnus snapped.

The demon crossed its arms over its chest. "Why have you summoned me?"

"We need to interrogate you," Magnus said. "About a certain Shadowhunter you have been doing business with."

Barbas cackled. "Why would I be doing business with a _Shadowhunter_? They are beneath me." He looked around the room. "Though I suppose they aren't beneath you. How much did they pay you?"

"They aren't paying me," answered Magnus.

"You're doing a _favor_ for them?" The demon cackled again. "I do not know you to do favors, Magnus. Especially not favors for the enemy."

"We aren't his enemies," Alec said through clenched teeth.

Barbas looked at him with some amusement. "Interesting," he said.

"What do you know about a Shadowhunter called Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern?" Magnus demanded. He seemed to be trying to divert the demon's attention from Alec.

The demon's look was impassive. "I know nothing of him," he answered.

"Oh, really?" Magnus asked. "Because I have heard differently-"

Magnus was cut off by the sound of a door opening. Tia ran out of her room chasing a white fuzz ball, probably Chairman Meow. She stopped when she turned the corner and looked at everyone. She looked at the demon wide-eyed. It was looking at her with interest, and something else Alec couldn't decipher. Tia bit her lip. "I have come out of my room at the wrong time again, haven't I?" she asked rhetorically.

Barbas looked at her with narrowed eyes. "I know this girl."

"No you don't," Magnus said quickly.

"Yes, I do," Barbas chuckled. "What has it been, fourteen years? You try so hard to protect her, and yet she always comes back to me." He looked at Tia and smiled. She backed up against the wall. The demon turned back to Magnus. "I will help you find this Morgenstern fellow," he decided. "I will tell you everything you need to know. But I want something."

"What do you want?" Magnus asked.

"I want _her_." He pointed a clawed finger at Tia, who looked very scared at this point. Alec didn't see what happened next. He sprang forward and put his body in front of Tia, one hand on her arm and the other on a weapon on his belt.

"Absolutely not," Magnus said to the demon.

Barbas looked to Alec and Tia. "You moved to protect her when no one else did," he observed. He looked back to Magnus and a look of realization crossed his face. "This is the Shadowhunter I have heard about. Your new _toy._" He smirked.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Magnus answered.

"Don't lie, Magnus," the demon said. "I've heard things. You are very well talked about where I am from. It's how I keep tabs on you." He crossed his arms again. "Fine. If I can't have...what was her name..._Tatiana_, then I want one of her memories. I might help you then." Alec's hand tightened on Tia's arm when the demon said her name. How could he possibly know her?

"Okay." It was Jace. "If all you want is a memory..."

"No, Jace," Magnus said. "She isn't giving up any memories."

"But Magnus, it's just a memory. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Do you really want to go there Jace?" Alec asked him.

Barbas drummed his fingers on his leg. "Well, then think about it. When you reach a verdict, I'll be back." And with that, he vanished. The fire around the pentagram went down.

Everyone stood there silently, no one daring to make a sound. Alec looked over to Magnus and saw his hands shaking, but not enough for anyone else to see. Magnus noticed Alec noticing and knotted his fingers together to get them to stop. He turned to the rest of the group. "I think you should leave," he said quietly.

There was a pause. "Well, that's our cue." It was Jordan, looking quite confused. "Come on, Maia." He pulled Maia out the door, but not before she could yell "Nice to meet you!" to Tia. Isabelle and Simon left shortly after, followed by Jace and Clary.

That left Alec, Magnus, and Tia. Magnus used his magic to move the furniture back to its original place and sat down. Alec and Tia sat down across from him, Alec still having hold of Tia's arm. "Alright Magnus," Alec said. "Explain."

Magnus sighed. "You know when I said I couldn't keep Tia because your parents told me that I couldn't?"

"But you didn't listen to them."

"You're right, I didn't. And then I was asked to summon a demon, that demon being my father. He somehow found out that I was taking care of Tia and he won't give up easily, so he's now not going to stop until he gets what he wants, and right now, what he wants is Tia."

He heard Tia groan. "So what you're saying is," she said. "I'm possibly going to get kidnapped by a demon sometime soon?"

"No," said Alec. "We aren't going to let that happen." That seemed to relax Tia a little bit more, and she went to bed, hopefully to stay there. Magnus went over to Alec and put his arm around him. With his other hand he grabbed Alec's hand. "I want her safe," Alec murmured.

"I do too," Magnus said.

"I will protect her with my life," Alec said, and got up. "You coming to bed?"

Magnus nodded. "Just a minute." Alec went into their room. Magnus used more magic to clear away the pentagram, and thought about what he had said. Alec would protect her with his life. Could he really care about her that much? But that wasn't the really important question. How did Barbas know Tia's name?

* * *

He watched the demon appear in the pentagram in a puff of smoke. He drummed his fingers against the table impatiently. "Where have you been? I summoned you an hour ago."

"I am not at anyone's beck and call," the demon snapped. "What do you want?"

"What have you found out?"

The demon smiled. "She is there, with them." His smile faded. "But they have her too protected. Although, she is rebellious, and you might persuade her to-"

"I cannot persuade her of anything. Not while _they _are there to guide her. I saw her at the pet store, but the warlock came to her rescue before I could get anything out of her."

The demon shook his head. "I doubt she knew anything then. She must know something now, because I couldn't even get a memory from her. The one with the dark hair blocked her from me."

"Wait...did that one have blue eyes?" The demon nodded. "I see. I will just have to take her myself."

"Can't you just take the book instead of the girl? You do not have to make this harder than it needs to be."

That earned a grin. "Of course I do."

* * *

**Okay, so it is pretty obvious who the demon is in the last part, but can anyone guess who the mysterious person is? It is the same guy in the pet store. You will find out in the next chapter, I promise. **

**Until then, reviews are much needed. I NEED them. Bad. Super bad. It is important that you review. It seriously is. I need you to review. So do it. **

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13)**


	15. Chapter 15-Truth or Dare

**Hey guys! I'm back with the latest installment and I must say, it is _funny._ I really had fun writing it. The end is a twist, though, that I think you will enjoy *laughs evilly*. Just a side note, how many of you have seen the new CoHF cover? It is SOOOO COOL! I love it already. I can't wait until May 27 when I have the book in my hands. *Squeals* Anyway, on with the chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Mortal Instruments. Nope, I don't. I own nothing. None. At all.**

**P.S. I got the inspiration for this story from _After Everything Falls Apart_ by jaceclary. I'm not copying, I just wanted to do a Truth or Dare chapter because I thought it would be fun to. **

* * *

Alec paced back and forth around the living room. Magnus could sense that he was nervous about the next day. Well, who wouldn't be nervous? But Magnus hadn't expected Alec to care for Tia as much as he did, let alone organize her whole Ascension ceremony. It was about midnight and Alec had woken up several times due to his nerves. So Magnus just got up with him. After what had happened yesterday, Magnus couldn't blame him, but he had about had enough of this.

"Alec, darling, come sit down. You are driving me crazy." Magnus patted the space next to him.

Alec shook his head vigorously. "I can't sit down. What if she dies tomorrow? What if it doesn't work and the Silent Brothers put the runes on her and she turns Forsaken and then dies? I can't let that happen." He continued to pace.

Magnus got up and crossed the room to Alec. He pulled him in close. "Everything is going to be fine," he whispered. "And if it isn't, then I will heal her." That seemed to calm Alec down enough so that he sat down. Magnus put his arm around him and he laid his head on Magnus's shoulder. They stayed like that until a knock at the door made Alec jump.

"Damn," Magnus muttered. He got up and answered the door. Isabelle flounced past him, followed by Simon, Jace, Clary, Maia, and Jordan. Magnus was left holding the door with a confused look on his face. He shut the door and looked at them.

Jace and Clary had found a seat and Clary was in Jace's lap. Maia and Jordan were doing the same. Isabelle had taken Magnus's seat on the couch and Simon had taken a chair next to them. Isabelle seemed to be trying to comfort Alec. Magnus hoped she could do a better job than he did.

"Well," Magnus said. "This is a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Magnus went over and sat down on the other side of Alec.

Isabelle, who was rather cheery considering the time, beamed. "We came to see you! Jace and Clary were board and Simon and I thought we should come and see how you guys were doing. Maia and Jordan just tagged along because they had nothing better to do."

Maia nodded while Jordan muttered, "I could've thought of something better to do." This earned a kick in the shin from Maia. "OW!"

"If you're too loud, you'll wake Tia up, and believe me, she doesn't like that," Magnus said.

"Well, that's part of the reason we're here," said Isabelle. "We wanted to play Truth or Dare with Tia."

Magnus thought about this for a moment. It would be payback for just walking in unannounced in the middle of the night, at least for Isabelle. "Let's start right now," he said. "Isabelle, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"Dare you to go wake Tia up." Magnus grinned evilly. Isabelle nodded and walked off in the direction of Tia's room.

They heard Isabelle open the door. After a few muffled noises came the sounds of whispering. Then they heard Tia yell "NO!" Isabelle said "Come on, Tia, please?" Tia had apparently rolled over because Isabelle yelled "Don't you roll over when I'm talking to you!"

After more muffled noises Tia yelled "NO, GO AWAY!"

Then, Isabelle was yelling "OW, Tia! OW!"

After a few minutes, Isabelle came out of the room, her hair slightly messed up from fighting with Tia. She plopped down on Simon's lap. "Wow, Magnus," she said. "You weren't kidding. That girl can put up a fight."

Magnus nodded in agreement. Tia came out of her room. Her face was the picture of fury and exhaustion. She marched right to the middle of the room and yelled "What is wrong with you people?! You are all adults and you want to play Truth or Dare? At _midnight_?!"

"Isn't someone very happy to see us," Jace muttered. Jordan snickered.

"Zip it, Herondale, in the mood I'm in, I'll tear off your head and feed it to the ducks in the park!" That shut him up. But how did she know about Jace's last name? He does go by Lightwood now...doesn't he?

"Tatiana, sit down," Magnus said. Tia did as she was told and sat down.

"Have you ever played Truth or Dare before?" Clary asked.

Tia nodded. "Of course I have. I used to play all the time with my friends when I slept over. But you can never pick dare with them. They'll make you do things like make out with your own finger. Not," she added hastily. "That I've ever done that before." They looked at her with raised eyebrows. "No, seriously, it was my friend Squidward who did that."

"Squidward?" Simon asked. "Like from _SpongeBob SquarePants_?" Tia nodded.

No one seemed to dwell on that long. "You know the rule, guys!" Isabelle said. "If you can't answer a question, you have to take off an article of clothing."

"There is no way in hell I'm stripping in front of you people," Tia stated.

"Maybe the rules should be altered for Tia's sake," Alec said.

"Don't think you're getting out of this so easily," Magnus said to Alec. "The rules should apply to everyone _but_ Tia."

"Fine," Alec huffed.

"OK, so it's my turn," Isabelle said. "Um...Tia, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Tia replied. "I will do anything."

"OK, I dare you...to...call a random number and sing to them."

Tia looked at her. "What do you want me to sing?"

Isabelle thought a moment. "I want you to sing _California Girls. _You know that song, don't you? It's by Katy Perry."

"Yes, I know that song. I shall need a phone because I will not use mine, just in case he's some creepy stalker person that will show up in my bedroom tonight." Tia looked around the room. "Anybody?"

"Here you go," Jordan said, and handed her his iPhone. She handed it to Isabelle who entered a random number into it, and hit send. Then she hit the speaker button and handed it back to Tia.

It rang, and a guy picked up. "Hello?" he asked groggily. It was, after all, in the middle of the night.

"Hello," Tia said seductively. "Do you mind if I sing to you?"

"Uh-"the guy said, but Tia had already started singing.

"_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sunkist skin so hot, we'll melt your popsicle_

The guy interrupted her. "Oh, baby that song is sexy," he said.

"Would you shut up? I'm not finished!" She yelled into the phone. The group started laughing, but kept it quiet. Magnus was starting to get mad.

"_California girls _

_We're undeniable_

_Fine, fresh, fierce, we got it on lock _

_West coast represent, now put your hands up"_ At that she said "Do you like the song so far?"

"Oh yeah, "said the guy. "I love it."

Magnus grabbed the phone out of her hand. "SHE'S FOURTEEN!" he yelled, and then hung up the phone. He handed the phone back to Jordan. "No more Truth or Dare," he said. "How about you people go home now. We have an Ascension to prepare for."

"That's part of the reason we're here," Isabelle said. "We know you guys are tense, and we came to kind of relieve that tension."

"I have an idea!" Maia said. "Since Tia is fun to play Truth or Dare with, and we aren't allowed to ask her dare questions now, why don't we ask her truth questions instead."

"Yeah," Simon agreed. "We can learn a lot about her that way and it might be fun."

Alec looked at Magnus with raised eyebrows. Magnus shrugged. "Sure, why not. But, just so we're clear, these are only questions for Tia?" Everyone nodded. "Proceed."

"Alright, Tia. This is a truth question," Jace said, rubbing his hands together exitedly. "Are you ready?"

"Is that the question?" Tia asked.

"What? No! The question is...dramatic pause...what pet name does Magnus have for Alec?"

"CUDDLEUPPET!" Tia yelled loudly. Then she clasped her hand over her mouth. Alec blushed a very deep red and put his head in his hands. Magnus smiled wide.

"You didn't have to tell everyone that," Alec said through his hands.

Everyone in the loft (except Alec) was laughing. "Where...did he...get that?" Maia asked through her laughter.

"Well, I was singing the Cuddleuppet theme song and Magnus overhears me and he's just like 'Oh, that describes Alexander perfectly!' so, yeah," Tia said.

"Sing the Cuddleuppet theme song for us!" Isabelle squealed.

Tia bounced as she sang the song. "They're Cuddle-Cuddleuppets, Cuddle-Cuddleuppets, Blankets that are puppets, blankets that are puppets!

"They cuddle and hug, and wrap you in love. Play with you all day, and sleep the night away!"

"Whooo!" Everyone yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok," Simon said. "So what is Alec's name for Magnus?"

Tia was about to answer, but Alec clasps his hand over her mouth. "No," he says. She smiles under his hand.

"Mfffmfffmf," she says.

Everyone looks at her. "What was that?" Simon says. "I don't think we heard you."

Tia managed to pry Alec's hand off her mouth long enough for her to say, "Snuggle Bear!" Alec looked down. Tia wasn't done yet, though. "But that's only in the bedroom!" Alec groaned and put his head in his hands once again.

"Alright," Jordan said. "So which one is the girl in the relationship?"

"Jordan!" Maia said. "Don't ask her that!"

"Thank you, Maia," Alec said.

"Yeah," Maia said. "That is an incredibly easy question, because Magnus is the one who wears all the glitter and make-up."

Tia snorted. "Sure he is!"

Alec's eyes widened. "We agreed never to speak of that," he said through clenched teeth.

"I wasn't speaking of it, I only said three words," Tia muttered to him. There was an awkward silence.

"Okayyyy," Simon said. "What is the first word that pops into your head when you think of Alec?"

"Noisy," Tia stated frankly. "Take from that what you will." Magnus grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm not noisy," Alec said.

"Don't worry, I take it as a complement," said Magnus.

There was a pause. "I've got one," Jace said. "What is the weirdest dream you've ever had?"

"Hmm," said Tia. "I was sitting in my old house, and all of a sudden, there were these pink puffballs that were aliens and they turned everything pink and there were millions of them. They ate my family and I went and hid in the closet, but it wasn't a closet. It was actually a TARDIS, and I met the Doctor, and we went to the planet that the puffballs originally came from. There was a lot of pink, and there were rainbows and glitter and unicorns and I saw this one unicorn that looked a lot like Magnus, and he kept telling me to wake up, and then I kicked him in the face. But then he got up and he wouldn't stop telling me to wake up to finally I just did. The end."

Everyone gawked at her. Magnus seemed to find his words first, because then he said, "Tia that was this morning."

"How did you know that?"

"Because, I went to wake you up for breakfast this morning, and you told me to go away and that I was a stupid unicorn, and then you actually kicked me in the face." Magnus rubbed his jaw, which did have a red place on it from where Tia had kicked him.

Tia looked where Magnus had his hand. "Oh, I thought that was a hickey. I didn't want to say anything because, you know, _yuck_." Alec turned red at this comment. He had removed his head from his hands, but Magnus was wondering if her were contemplating putting it back again.

"Well, I have some questions for you all," Tia said.

"Now would be a great time to ask," Jace said. Clary rolled her eyes at him.

"Okay, let's see now...would you please let me sleep? It's now...one o'clock in the morning, and I'm tired, so if you could _leave_, that would be helpful." Alec nodded in agreement.

"Wait," Jordan said. "We never actually got to play Truth or Dare, we just asked Tia random questions. I say we actually play the game." That got a chorus of "Yeah!"s from the rest of the group. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, Magnus pleading, and Alec unsure.

Finally Alec said "Fine!" and they all screamed "Yay!" except for Tia who groaned and laid her head on the arm of the couch.

"Okay, Jace, Truth or Dare?" Isabelle asked.

"Dare," Jace replied instantly.

Isabelle smiled at him. "I was hoping you would pick that. I dare you to switch clothes with Magnus." Everyone looked at him with a smile, except for Magnus, who made a face.

"Why do I have to switch clothes with _him_?" Magnus whined. "All he wears is black."

"Suck it up!" yelled Tia. Jace and Magnus reluctantly went into the bathroom, and then emerged wearing different clothing. Jace was wearing Magnus's purple sequined vest with a blue shirt that read SEXY AND I KNOW IT in glitter, and very tight black jeans. Magnus came out wearing Jace's Shadowhunter gear that he had just been hunting with.

"Alright...Cuddleuppet, Truth or Dare?" Jace looked at Alec with a smirk.

"Let's get something straight," Alec said. "Only Magnus gets to call me Cuddleuppet."

Jace shook his head. "Yeah, no, sorry," he said. "Answer the question."

"Truth," said Alec.

"Well, if you don't answer truthfully, Tia will tell us, so here it is." Jace thought a moment. "What is something that you haven't told _anyone _else, ever?"

"Oh! Can I tell, I wanna tell, can I tell, please, please, please?" Tia asked rapidly.

Alec glared at her. "No, you cannot tell." He cleared his throat. "I...used to talk in my sleep, and sometimes I will do it, now and then."

"Really?" Magnus asked. "I have never heard you."

"Yeah, he does!" Tia said. "I have a video!" Alec nodded in agreement, again.

"Show us!" Clary yelled. That was one of the first words she has spoken all night.

Tia shook her head sadly. "I cannot. It is for blackmail purposes only, he signed a contract." Everyone looked to Alec, who nodded again.

"Okay," Clary said. "Then tell us what he said." Alec shook his head vigorously.

"That wasn't in the contract, so I can. He started singing in his sleep, actually." She starts singing.  
"_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
Taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try it  
Hope my boyfriend don't mind it"_

Everyone starts laughing hysterically. "Alec," Simon said. "Do you have something you want to tell us?" Alec glared at him.

* * *

The Truth or Dare lasted for about another hour, and then everyone just decided to pass out in the living room, except for Magnus, who was in his room. Alec and Tia were the only ones awake.

Tia was looking down at her feet. "Alec," she said weakly. "Can I tell you something?"

Alec sat down next to her. "Sure, go ahead."

She swallowed. "I'm scared of becoming a Shadowhunter. Jace says that it is a horrible process, and that I probably won't live-"

"Hey," He interrupted her. "You can't trust what Jace says. I know you will do fine, and will live. And you will be one of the best Shadowhunters of your generation." He smiled.

"Thank you, Dad," she said, and that caught him off guard. Alec didn't think he would ever hear that word addressing _him._ It filled him with joy knowing that he and Magnus were father figures for her, even though it was a little weird because he was only eleven years older than her.

She went to bed, and Alec decided to go to bed, also. He took extra time trying to get over the sleeping bodies on the floor without waking them. Boy, were they going to be sore in the morning.

* * *

Here she is. Lying in bed, so still, so peaceful. It took everything he could do not to wake her, but he lifted her up carefully, not counting on the sleeping cat that was under the cover. It yowled and hissed. She stirred a little, but didn't wake. Good. If she didn't fuss, then they would have an easier time. As he made his escape out the window, her over his shoulder, he thought about what a good plan this was, not to pat himself on the back or anything. The warlock would do anything to have his daughter back, and that is exactly what he needed. He needed the warlock to give him the Book of the White. They might make a trade, the girl for the book, but that would be too easy. The warlock and his pathetic excuse for a Shadowhunter would have to work to get her back, and they might not get back the innocent girl that he took. Maybe she would be altered a bit...

Sebastian smiled. This was definitely a good plan. And if not, well, the girl would just be collateral damage. _  
_

* * *

***Laughs evilly again* Don't hate me, please. I'm sorry Seb had to take Tia, but it turns out very well. (I'm already working on the next chapter.) **

**As for the...odd...dream that Tia had, that was an actual dream. My friend had the dream about the pink puff ball alien things, and I just added the bit about meeting the Doctor and taking a ride in the TARDIS, which, by the way, would be very awesome. **

**All reviews are welcome. Even if it's something random like unicorns or how big your house is. I don't care! ...even though I would prefer if you reviewed about the story. But, I'm not picky. LOL**

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13)**


	16. Chapter 16-Kidnapped pt1

**Hey, my lovely people, I'm back with another chapter. Hope you love! (BTW: This switches P.O.V.'s a lot so I'm just going to give you a head's up. In order, it goes: Alec, Isabelle, Tia, Alec, Sebastian, Alec, and then Tia again. Mostly, it's from Alec's.) Enjoy!**

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep. _

Alec rolled over and tried to block out the noise with his pillow. "Turn it off!" he groaned.

He heard Magnus chuckle and hit the snooze button. "We have to get up and go to the Institute. You do remember what today is." He got up and pulled the covers off Alec slowly. "Get up. I'm going to get Tia ready. She has to look absolutely _fabulous_ for this momentous occasion." Magnus walked over to the closet, pulling out one of his many robes that hung on the back of the door.

Alec lay there, watching Magnus with a smile. "She's ascending, not getting married." A thought came to his mind. "Hey, how many Ascensions have you ever been to?"

Magnus paused a moment. "None," he answered. "This will be my first one. And you will probably have to pick out my suit, because I really have no idea what to wear to one of these things." He walked back to the bed and leaned over Alec, pecking him on the cheek. "I wake Tia; you start breakfast, because you probably don't want what happened last time." And with that he walked – well, more strutted – out of the bedroom. Alec thought about last time he tried to cook a meal, which resulted in smoke, a bit of fire, and the neighbors coming up to check on them. He laughed at the memory.

Slowly, he got up from his warm spot on the bed and pulled on whatever was laying on the floor. The ceremony wasn't for a few more hours, and he could always change. He walked into the kitchen and got out the essential things for cooking bacon and eggs.

Suddenly, he heard Magnus scream his name, coming from Tia's room. It sounded urgent, and scared. Alec didn't even think, he just ran into Tia's room and looked around. Magnus was sitting on his knees, his eyes wide with fear and a note in his hands. A thousand thoughts went through Alec's head at once. _Did she run away? Did she commit suicide? Is she just scared?_ He snatched the note out of Magnus's hand and read it.

_**The book for the girl. **_

_**-JCM**_

Alec dropped the note. Sebastian had gotten Tia. How could this have happened? That's when he noticed a white fluff ball sitting on Tia's bed, just sleeping. Alec suddenly filled with anger. Not just at Sebastian, but at the cat as well, for not guarding her.

"You stupid cat!" he yelled. "You didn't try to stop him? Or even come and warn us?!"

He advanced toward it, but Magnus caught his hand. "It's not Chairman's fault," he said weakly. "Don't take it out on him." He stood up and pulled Alec into a hug. Alec let out a sigh and buried his face in Magnus's neck.

"How will we find her?" Alec mutters. "We will need the Clave's help."

"I can track her," Magnus said. "I think I can, anyway."

"I have to call Isabelle." Alec managed to get out of Magnus's death grip on his shirt and went to retrieve his cell phone.

Isabelle picked up on the third ring. "Hey, what's up Alec?"

"Tia's missing," Alec stated. "Sebastian took her in the middle of the night. Magnus is working on tracking her, but we need all the help we can get."

"I'm on it," Isabelle said, and she hung up.

* * *

Isabelle walked as fast as she could, her heels clicking on the floor, down to the library where her mother was currently working. If anyone could help, Maryse can. She was so lost in thought, worrying about Tia, that she didn't see Jace walk into the hall, and she ran smack into him.

Jace was about to say something sarcastic, but didn't when he saw Isabelle's face. "Izzy, what's up? You seem worried."

"Alec just called me," Isabelle explained. "Sebastian has Tia, and we need to find her."

"I should've known that bastard wasn't done with us yet," Jace spat. "I'll get Clary and Simon, you see if Mom will help us." With a nod, they went their separate ways.

Isabelle threw the library doors open. "Mom, Sebastian kidnapped Tia and we need your help. Magnus is working on tracking her, but we need search parties or something. Anything."

Maryse looked up from her work and a determined look came across her face. "I'll alert the Clave."

* * *

With a yawn, Tia woke up from her pleasant dream of having smoothies with Channing Tatum. She really didn't want to wake up because Channing was about to propose. She sighed and tried to stretch, but couldn't move her arms. She wiggled a bit more, but that didn't work. She lifted her head and opened her eyes. Okay, this was not her room. It was a pretty nice room - complete with a flat screen TV, plush carpets, and leather sofas – but not the room she fell asleep in. She was strapped to a very uncomfortable metal table, her wrists and ankles bound. Are_ they going to dissect me?_

"I thought you would never wake up," came an impatient voice somewhere within the room. Tia couldn't sit up, but she lifted her head, and found a man sitting on one of the couches next to her table. He was wearing a plain t-shirt and jeans, and was looking at her with a smug expression. "I thought I would have to wake you, and believe me, you wouldn't want that."

"You're right, "she answered. "I don't like being woken up. Plus, it takes a lot to wake me up. I'm a pretty sound sleeper." She looked around the room again. "Um, who are you?"

The man said nothing, only got up and sauntered over to her table. He bent over and smiled at her. It was one of those evil smiles that Tia sometimes has, but now looking at it on him, Tia could understand how everyone else felt. It was just creepy, and Tia vowed to never do it again. But, something did look familiar about this man... As her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that he had black marks on his skin. Runes. _Shadowhunter._

"Hey, I know you! I saw you at the pet store!" She frowned. "I should've known better than to talk to strangers. Now look where it got me." She huffed.

The man snickered. "You know nothing else of me, do you?"

Tia shook her head. "No, I don't. I only know you're a creepy stalker that stalks kids in pet stores and then steals them in the middle of the night. Well, I'm not really a kid, but I do know how to kick, so be warned if you try to rape me. I will probably kick you in a place where you don't want to be kicked."

"Anyway," the man said, a slight hint of annoyance in his voice. "What do you know of a certain spell book? It is called the Book of the White, have you heard of it?"

Tia had heard of it. She had read it. But Magnus had forbidden her to read it, probably for _this _reason. Obviously, this man was a threat. And Magnus wouldn't want her to divulge the secrets of the book. So Tia has to lie. Luckily, she was very good at it.

"No," she said smoothly. "I know nothing of it. I have no idea what you are talking about."

This man must know she was going to be tough, so he changed the subject. "What's your name?"

"Not telling."

"When's your birthday?"

"Not telling."

The man was starting to get really annoyed now. "Alright, _listen. _I know you live with a Warlock, who just so happens to have the Book of the White. Now, you will tell me where it is, or I will kill you. Take your pick."

Oh, dear. This is going to be a very long day.

* * *

Isabelle burst through the door, just as Alec came back into the living room. Magnus was sitting on the couch, his head in his hands, and rocking back and forth. He had been like that for a while, and Alec just left him like that, not knowing what else to do.

"Oh, my gosh, Alec, you should have seen it!" Isabelle was saying. "I told Mom that Tia was missing, and she called the Clave, and she was all 'I don't care what you say! You are going to get your butts down here and look for my granddaughter!' I have never been more proud. Anyway, Jace and Clary are checking almost the whole city, and Maia and Jordan are down near the East River. Simon is waiting outside, for some reason. Any luck?" She looked at him hopeful.

"I tried tracking her a few moments ago, but she hadn't woken up yet, and I couldn't see anything," Magnus answered, having stopped the rocking and took his head out of his hands. "I'm about to try again. "

Alec hurried over to the couch and took Magnus's hand. Magnus closed his eyes and clutched the thing they were tracking Tia with: a piece of cloth that had her blood on it from when _she_ tried cooking. Alec could tell Magnus was concentrating hard, and then he felt Magnus squeeze his hand in return. "I see something," he whispered. "It's...a white room...a very nice room, with leather furniture and everything...but she's strapped to a table." He opened his eyes and looked at Alec, tears threatening to spill. "But I don't know where it is." He put his head on Alec's shoulder. Alec put his arms around him in return, and glanced over at Isabelle, who had her hands behind her back and was looking at the floor worriedly.

* * *

"So personally, I think that cats shouldn't rule the world because they might make everyone eat, like, tuna or something and tuna isn't very good. Unless you actually like tuna then I guess it wouldn't be a problem for you. Do you like tuna? Well, I actually don't know if I like tuna because I've never tried it, but I don't think I would like it...or am I thinking of sardines..."

Sebastian is being tortured. This girl has managed to talk from the time she woke up to now, and she woke up two hours ago. He couldn't get her to shut up, or at least talk about something important like where the Book of the White was hidden. But no, she has to talk about cat ruling the world. As if.

"Hey," she was saying now. "I never actually learned your name, and we can't start off this friendship without each other's names." She sighed. "My name is...Megan."

Sebastian sighed as well. Why does she think he didn't already know her name, and it is _not_ Megan? "My name is Jonathan, but everyone calls me Sebastian."

"Oh, you're Clary's brother," she said. Her eyes widened. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to say that."

Sebastian's head perked up. "You know my sister?"

"Anyway, I don't like sardines, but I've never tried them..."

Sebastian groaned again and started contemplating banging his head on the wall, but then an idea formed.

* * *

There was a shrill ring that rang out through the apartment. It was Alec's phone, but he couldn't get up to get it because he was currently a pillow for a very worried – not to mention tired – warlock. Alec looked to Isabelle, and without a word she retrieved the phone and handed it to him.

"Hello?"

"Alec!" It was Tia's voice. "How are you?"

"Tia?" Magnus and Isabelle jumped and looked at Alec. He put it on speaker, and then handed it to Magnus. "Where are you? Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. But I think that I won't be very soon, because I'm not really supposed to be talking to you. The deal was that I scream and pretend I'm in pain, but this guy is an idiot that can't tell when you're crossing your fingers. Anyway, how are things over there? Where's Magnus?"

"I'm here," Magnus said. "Tia, I promise we'll find you."

"Okay, good, because it's getting boring over here. Especially when all I've done today is lay here on a metal table with this white-blond lunatic holding a phone to my ear-"She was cut off, but they could hear her yell "Hey!"

"Good afternoon, Alec. Magnus. I presume you know who this is."

No one said anything. Magnus looked at Alec, and stared at the phone angrily. "Yeah," he growled.

"Good, now listen. If you want this girl back – although I don't see why, she is very annoying – I suggest that you hand over the Book of the White. If you do, I'll give her back, no questions asked. If you don't, she will die a most painful death." He chuckled.

Alec had had enough of this. He snatched his phone out of Magnus's hand and put it to his ear. "Listen to me, you bastard," he hissed. "If you so much as lay a hand on her I swear I'll-"

"You'll what, kill me?"

"No," Alec said. "I won't kill you. I will let Jace and Clary kill you, and then you will die a most painful death." He hung up abruptly. He was so mad right now; he didn't know what to do, so he threw his phone across the room at the wall, shattering the screen. He stalked across the room and out the door, Isabelle trailing after.

"Where are you going?" Magnus called.

"I'm going to find our daughter!"

* * *

"What did you do that for?" Tia asked. "I was in the middle of a sentence. That's rude you know." She sighed. "Anyway, as I was saying before, I don't see why people are so afraid of simple things. One of my friends is afraid of exactly four things: clowns, the dark, soup, and ping-pong balls. Don't even get me started on why she is afraid of soup. It is a long story involving a spoon and –"

Before she could finish, Sebastian slapped her across the face, cutting her lip with his ring. Tia closed her eyes and worked through the pain. He smirked at her and crossed his arms. "Are you done?"

Tia didn't answer, but she started singing. "IF OUR LOVE IS TRAGEDY, WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY? IF OUR LOVE'S INSANITY, WHY ARE YOU MY CLARITY?" Well, it wasn't really singing. It was more like wailing.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room. Tia continued her off-key wailing. "WHY ARE YOU MY CLARITY? WHY ARE YOU MY REMEDY?"

Sebastian came back into the room, carrying a slender thing in his hands. Tia smirked. "Why are you my clarity, Sebastian? Hmm?" He didn't answer, just stood there. Then he pressed the tip of the slender thing lightly to the inside of her wrist. There was a burning sensation, and Tia started screaming. The pain was excruciating, but she managed to look over at her wrist. She had a burn starting at her wrist, crawling up to the crook of her arm. She caught sight of Sebastian's wide-eyed face before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

**What did you think? Like? Hate? Throw tomatoes at it? Give it a standing ovation? Oh, well. Review and tell me what you think. **

**Originally****, I had this chapter much longer, but it was a little too long so I split it up into two chapters, the second one you just might be receiving tomorrow night...maybe... Anyway, you know how when Seb tells his name to Tia? I got that line from the _City of Lost Souls_ book trailer. The original line is: "_My name is Jonathan, but everyone calls me Sebastian, and I will burn down the world." _...at least, I _think_ that's the line. I can't really remember on the spot like this. **

**Also, the song that Tia was wailing to Sebastian was called _Clarity _by Zedd. I was listening to the song at the time...so... **

**Review my lovelies! We'll see about that chapter tomorrow. **

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13) **


	17. Chapter 17-Kidnapped pt2

**Okay, so back with yet another chapter. I know I promised it for yesterday, but I couldn't get around to it :( Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

Tia slipped in and out of consciousness over the next few minutes. At first, she could just hear Sebastian's voice, like he was talking on the phone. Then, she could hear two voices, a man and a woman.

"How could you do that?!" The woman was yelling at the man. "We need her alive. She's of no use to us dead, you idiot."

"Take it easy, vampire," the man, presumably Sebastian, said. "Remember whose side you're on. I was going to give her a Silence rune because she wouldn't stop talking about cats taking over the world. How was I supposed to know she hadn't Ascended yet?"

"You are supposed to keep tabs on her," the woman said. "Watch her at all times. Has Magnus agreed to give us the book yet?"

Magnus? How did this woman know Magnus? Well, Magnus has been alive for who knows how long, so it's probably not surprising that they know each other. "No," Sebastian said. "His Shadowhunter wouldn't let him talk. And then _they_ hung up on _me._"

"Ah," the woman said. "_Alexander_ is still there." A gasp. "I saw her stir. She's awake." They both came to either side of Tia's table. The woman was wearing a pink frilly dress, but not just any dress. It looked like a dress from Victorian London, complete with gloves and a matching hat on her head. She had blond hair and a smirk on her face.

"My arm," Tia whimpered. _Stop your blubbering, Tia_, she scolded herself. _You're going to be a Shadowhunter. Shadowhunters don't whimper. _

"Yes, yes. Your arm," the woman said to her. "Unfortunately, there is no way to fix it. What do you know about the Book of the White?"

"Nothing," Tia said weakly. "I have no idea what you are talking about. But I do know one thing. Come closer." The woman leaned down a little closer to Tia. Mustering up all the strength she had left, Tia spit in the woman's face.

The woman let out a cry and then her hand cracked across Tia's face, leaving behind three scratch marks. "Ouch!" Tia wailed, really just to get on their nerves. "Someone's got issues."

Before the woman could get her hands on Tia, Sebastian stopped her. "Save it, Camille," he said. "She's obviously not going to tell us anything." They both left the room.

Tia drifted out of consciousness once again, thinking about how she could possibly escape without the two idiots noticing.

* * *

"Hey, Alec!" Jace called. "Where should we check next?" Alec and Jace had already checked everywhere around Brooklyn and Downtown Manhattan, and nothing, not even a clue. But Alec wasn't about to give up. Once Jace caught up to him, they started walking, talking about where to check next. The only place they hadn't checked was Central Park, but Jace didn't want to check there because there were ducks.

Alec heard Jace's phone ringing in his pocket and he dug it out. "Hello?" Jace handed the phone to Alec. "It's for you."

"Yeah?"

"Alec!" Magnus yelled. "Alec, I know where she is!"

He stopped in his tracks. Jace stopped as well. "What? Where is she?"

"I saw her in Central Park!" Of course, the only place they hadn't looked. "She's passed out near a duck pond. Please hurry!"

Alec didn't bother hanging up, he just started running, phone in hand. Jace runs after him, shouting his name and asking where they're going. Alec just ignores him and runs on. He sees green under his feet and realizes that he had made it. He pauses briefly until the glimmer of water reflecting off the sun catches his eye. He runs toward it, and it slowly comes into view. A small body lies limply on the side of the pond, almost touching the water. Alec picks up his pace, and then realizes that Magnus is still on the phone. "Magnus! Magnus, I found her!" he yells into the phone, and then hangs up, dropping the phone somewhere for Jace to find.

He pulled Tia's head into his lap. "Tia? Tia, can you hear me?" He checks her face and sees that she has a cut on her lip and three bloody scratch marks down her cheek. He examines the rest of her body and sees her right arm. Her forearm is burnt all the way up, starting at her wrist. He looks closer and sees a black dot at the start of the burn. "Jace!" he calls.

Jace comes running up to Alec. "Is she alright?" He bent down to pick up the phone that Alec discarded.

"Jace, someone tried to Mark her." They exchange glances.

"That's impossible," Jace said. "She should be dead."

Alec felt for a pulse, and found one, but it was slowly fading. "We have to get her home."

* * *

Jace opens the door for Alec, who is carrying Tia in his arms. "Magnus, we have her!"

Magnus comes running into the room. "Set her on the couch. Quickly!" Alec did as he was told and laid her gently on the couch. He then stepped back and stood with Jace while Magnus did his work. Magnus paused a moment and turned back to the boys. "I'm sorry; I can't do this while you're in here. You have to go...somewhere else." He cast an apologetic look at Alec, who just nodded and obediently left the room, Jace hot on his heels.

About an hour or so later, Magnus calls them back into the room. "How is she?" Alec asks.

"She should wake up in a few minutes," Magnus said softly. "I healed the scratches on her face, and I healed and bandaged the burn." He spoke with doubt.

"But?" Jace asked.

"_But_," Magnus exhaled, "she will have permanent scarring on her arm. Do you know what could have caused this?"

"Someone tried to Mark her, before she handle it," Alec explained. "They must have seen their error because it's only one light dot. If it had been more than that, she would've definitely died." He looked down and swallowed, knitting his fingers together.

Jace took his phone out of his pocket. "I'd better call the search party off." He went into the other room.

Alec looked at Magnus. "Are you okay?" Magnus looked back at him and nodded. They stayed silent for a few minutes; the only sound was Jace's voice on his phone.

The door opened and Clary walked in, followed by Simon and Isabelle. "Is she here?" Isabelle asked quietly. Alec nodded and pointed to the couch. Simon and Clary went over to Jace; Simon stopping to look at Tia's sleeping form. Isabelle went to stand next to Alec. "Mom is coming in a few minutes," she said. "She had to tell the Clave that you found her." Alec just nodded.

The three of them walked over to the couch. Alec leaned over the back of it to look at Tia, and Magnus stood beside him. Clary and Jace sat down in front of the couch, facing the girl and Simon and Isabelle stood off to the side. A few moments later, the door opened again and Maryse Lightwood walked in. She said nothing, just went to stand next to her daughter, and watched Tia. They stayed just like that until Maryse finally broke the silence. "Did Sebastian do this to her?"

"Yes," said a quiet voice, almost like a whisper. They all looked at Tia, eyes wide. She was opening her eyes slowly, and looking around at all the faces surrounding her. "Wow, you guys are creepy. Do you watch people sleep often?"

Alec breathed a sigh of relief and smiled, as did everyone else. "Well you had us worried, Tia," Alec said.

Tia smiled. "Why? I'm really hard to get rid of." She tried to stretch, but winced when she moved her right arm. She looked down and frowned. "Idiot," she muttered.

"Sebastian?" Clary asked. Tia nodded. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Of course I can," Tia said. "I have an eidetic memory." She looked around. "I know, explains a lot, doesn't it? Anyway, it all started with a dream about Channing Tatum. I woke up from that, and found myself in a very nice room, strapped to this metal table, and I thought that they were going to dissect me. Then I heard someone say that I took long enough waking up, and then we started talking – I'll spare you the details. He kept asking me about the Book of the White, but he wouldn't tell me what it was for. Well, anyway I started to use the only resource I had: my voice. I started talking and talking about useless things, and then the idiot hit me. That's how I got a scratch on my lip." She reached up to her mouth. "But it isn't there anymore. Okay, so then I started singing, just to get on his nerves, and he leaves and comes back with a stele and started to Mark me but then it started to burn, but not like fire, just...well you get it. Then I passed out. When I came to, he was talking with this woman, his accomplice probably, and he called her Camille..." She looked to Magnus. "She said she knew you."

Magnus groaned and put his head in his hands. Alec's eyes widened angrily. "She's supposed to be dead!"

Tia sighed. "She's a vampire, Alec. She was dead to begin with. As I was saying, she asked about the Book too and then I told her I would tell her everything if she leaned in a little closer. Then I spit in her face and she got mad and slapped me, leaving the claw marks." She touched her cheek. "Which are also gone. She also seemed mad at Sebastian for trying to Mark me because it could kill me and they needed me alive, is what she said. I guess they got tired of me because I'm back here. I originally had a very complicated escape plan..." She yawned. "Now, leave me alone, I'm done talking."

Alec nodded and covered her with a blanket. "Let's go in the kitchen, everyone. We'll talk there." They all gathered in the kitchen. There was silence.

"What are we going to do?" Clary asked. "What if he comes back for her?"

Jace shook his head. "He wouldn't have given her back if he needed her. I doubt he'll come back to get her." Clary grabbed his hand.

"But," Simon said. "She said something about a nice room? Wouldn't they keep her in a dungeon or something?"

"When we were with Sebastian," Jace said, "he had this... apartment-like thing that we lived in and it was un-traceable."

Magnus shook his head. "I could track it. They couldn't have been there."

"The Clave will want to question her," Maryse said. "She is our new lead on Sebastian."

"Absolutely not," said Alec. "They aren't questioning her. Not like this. She needs to heal."

"Alec, it's not like she'll say anything if she doesn't want to," Magnus said. He tried reaching for Alec, but he escaped his touch and walked out of the room without looking back. He went back to Tia and grabbed her hand. He heard the door open and close, signaling either someone's entering or exit. Alec hoped it was the latter.

Magnus came in and sat down next to Alec. "Everyone left," he said. "They thought we needed some alone time."

Alec swallowed. "He has taken so much from us already. I can't stand the thought of him taking her, too."

And then Magnus understood. Understood why Alec is so protective of Tia. "She reminds you of Max," he whispered.

"She is two years younger than Max." Alec looked at Magnus.

"Was Max your brother?" Tia asked quietly. Alec looked down at her, surprised that she was awake. He nodded. "And Sebastian killed him?" Alec nodded again. "I'm sorry, Alec."

"Why are you sorry?" Alec asked. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill him."

Tia rolled her eyes. "Ever heard of empathy?" Magnus laughed.

"Glad he didn't change you too much," Alec said.

"_Please_," Tia scoffed.

"Can you tell us what else you remember?" Magnus asked. "What did Camille say?"

"She said Sebastian was an idiot for trying to Mark me – I guess we agree on that. She asked if you had agreed to hand over the Book. Sebastian said no, and that Alec wouldn't let him talk to you. She seemed surprised that you were still here..." She looked questioningly at Alec.

He shook his head. "That's a long story."

"Okay," she said, and turned her head to look at the TV, which was blank. She stared at it for quite a while, before she looked back at Magnus. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go get some pizza and turn on _Project Runway_!"

* * *

**Yay, Tia's back! And the return of Camille! Dun dun dun! Sorry, I'm just really exited. Anyway, if you have any questions/comments/concerns, feel free to PM me or review! I'll answer them all personally, as opposed to some robot-like machine with no emotion. **

**Review, Follow, Favorite! **

**-T**

**(a.k.a Peoplelikeus13)**

**P.S: Tia's eidetic memory explains why she could remember Magnus, even though she was just a baby. **


	18. Chapter 18-The Ascension

**Here is another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI. The words in bold in this chapter belong to Cassandra Clare also, they are not mine. I repeat: THE WORDS IN BOLD ARE NOT MINE, THEY ARE CASSANDRA CLARE'S. **

* * *

"State your mundane name," Robert Lightwood ordered from his seat in front of Tia. They were in this little white, office-like room, questioning Tia before going into the alter room to perform the ceremony. Tia sat with her hands folded in her lap, not daring to look up at the man except when he asked a question. Magnus and Alec were standing in the back of the room, towards the door. The others that were going to witness were gathering in the alter room. The only other person was the Consul, Jia Penhallow, who was looking over the senior Lightwood's shoulder.

Tia looked up at Robert. "Tatiana Catherine Dust," she answered, and then promptly dropped her head back down.

Robert scribbled that on his paper, and Jia looked to Alec and Magnus. "Will she be taking the Lightwood family name, or take the name of Shadowhunter until she gets married?" Robert looked up and raised an eyebrow at his son. Tia looked at Jia questioningly, and then to Alec.

"What, is it wrong to take _my_ last name?" Magnus muttered.

Alec cast a glare at him to shut-up, and then answered the Consul's question. "She will be taking my last name." He looked squarely at his father when he said this. Robert grunted and wrote that on the paper as well. Tia smiled slightly.

Jia clapped her hands together excitedly. "Alright then," she said. "If you two will take your seats, the ceremony will begin momentarily."

Alec and Magnus turned and head through the door. Alec could see that everyone had made it, except for Simon, but he had a good reason. He can't come into a church. Isabelle caught sight of Alec and waved them over. They were all sitting in one row of seats, Jace, Clary, and Isabelle. Alec took a seat beside Jace, and then made them scoot over to make room for Magnus. He looked behind him and saw other Shadowhunters who had not observed Ascensions before, and are curious.

"Hey, how is she?" Jace whispered to Alec.

"Nervous," he answered. "She's afraid she'll die." He glared at Jace, who raised his hands up in defense.

"I was only telling her the truth."

Alec turned his gaze over to the front of the room. There were runes painted up on a raised dais, in the middle of circles. This was the proper ceremonial procedure for Ascension. The runes were simple ones, and even ones to symbolize Tia's name.

The room fell quiet as Jia Penhallow walked into it, wearing the traditional red robes. After her came the Inquisitor, and lastly Tia, who was looking more nervous each step. Alec heard a few gasps coming from the Shadowhunters around them; they hadn't expected her to be so young, only fourteen. She must have heard them too, because her eyes widened and her hands stared shaking.

She kneeled in the circles, above the rune for her name. Jia stood before her, the Mortal Cup in her upraised hands, behind her stood Silent Brothers, their heads bent. Tia didn't seem to notice them. "**Take the Cup,** Tatiana Dust," said Jia.

Everyone leaned forward eagerly. Jia lowered the cup to Tia, who took it carefully, as if it would break with one touch. Jia began to speak again.

"**Do you swear, **Tatiana Dust, **to forsake the mundane world and follow the path of the Shadowhunter? Will you take into yourself the blood of the Angel Raziel and honor that blood? Do you swear to serve the Clave, to follow the Law as set forth by the Covenant, and to obey the word of the Council? Will you defend that which is human and mortal, knowing that for your service there will be no recompense and no thanks but honor?**"

"I swear," Tia answered her voice small but can still be heard.

"**Can you be a shield for the weak, a light in the dark, a truth among falsehoods, a tower in the flood, an eye to see when all others are blind?**"

"I can." Her hands were shaking harder now.

"**And when you are dead, will you give up your body to the Nephilim to be burned, that your ashes may be used to build the City of Bones?**"

"I-I will."

"**Then drink.**"

They all watched with anticipation while Tia drank from the cup. The circle flared up in a bluish light, and was gone as quick as it came. Tia lifted the cup to Jia, who was smiling.

"**I name you **Tatiana Lightwood,** of the blood of Jonathan Shadowhunter, child of the Nephilim. **Arise, Tatiana."

Tia stood up, her face the picture of triumph. Everyone in the room got up from their seats to go congratulate her. Alec's mother walked up to Tia, just as he rose from his chair. He and Magnus walked over slowly.

Maryse Lightwood pulled Tia into a fierce hug. "Welcome to the family," she whispered. Tia hugged her in return. Once they let go, Alec also pulled her into a hug, earning a surprised gasp. Magnus hugged her, too.

Jace and Clary walked up to them next. Jace put his hands on her shoulders. "How do you feel?"

Tia looked down. "Weird..." she made a face. "And thirsty. Let's go home." She tried to walk out the door, but people kept stopping her and congratulating her, and she was getting noticeably frustrated.

Magnus looked to Alec. "We had better get her out of here before she uses her newfound strength to kill someone." Alec nodded in return.

* * *

Once Tia got home, she decided she would hand upside-down off the couch. Alec sat down in a chair, watching her with interest. How could she do that for that long? She must be very good at doing flips, because Jace had made Alec do that, just to get used to the feeling. He got excited. He couldn't wait for her to start her training, but she had to get her first rune.

Alec looked out the window right at that moment, and saw a black carriage coming down the street. They're here.

"Magnus!" Alec called. "The Silent Brothers are here."

Magnus hurried to the door just in time to let the Brothers in. Tia craned her neck to look at Alec. "Who are – oh..." She trailed off as three surrounded her. Alec recognized Brother Enoch.

_Is this the girl?_ Enoch asked.

Tia's eyes widened as she scrambled off the couch. "That's so creepy! They talk in your minds!"

_Hush,_ _child_,Enoch said, and then turned to Magnus. _We cannot draw the runes yet, we are still expecting some. _

Magnus looked at Enoch curiously. "Who are you-"

"Magnus!" A voice cut him off.

Magnus turned around, a smile on his face. "Tessa! It's so good to see you!" He hugged said girl. She had long brown hair, and was immediately very familiar to Alec, but he couldn't place her.

There was a man standing behind her. "Hello, Magnus."

"Jem!" Magnus said. "What are you doing here?"

"Jem was asked to help with the rune-drawing process one last time, and I heard who it was, and I asked if I could come too." She turned to look at Tia. "Is this her?" Magnus nodded. The girl – Tessa – smiled.

Everything grew quiet. Tia sat there, looking fearfully up at Brother Enoch. Enoch took a stele from his robes and Tia held out her right hand, as if she already knew that was what had to be done. Alec looked at her curiously, but that curiosity subsided as Enoch placed the stele to her hand. Tia jumped slightly, but relaxed when she looked at her hand. Her eyes grew wide with wonder.

It was over soon, and the Silent Brothers left, but Jem and Tessa stayed. Tia traced the rune over and over with her other hand, and then turned her hand over to look at the scars. She seemed to be thinking very hard. Magnus was talking to Tessa and Jem, and they hadn't even seemed to know Alec was there – not that he minded, he would rather not draw attention to himself. He watched Tia trace the rune on her hand, and looked up when he heard a gasp. Tessa was staring at him with wide eyes, almost sad. Jem looked over too and smiled a little. Tia looked up and followed Tessa's gaze, eyebrows raised.

Tessa walked slowly over to Alec. "Will," she whispered.

Alec looked at Magnus, who just nodded. Tia looked at Tessa with narrowed eyes.

There was a silence, which Magnus broke soon after. "Jem, Tessa, why don't you sit down? Make yourselves at home." They all sat down. Alec sat beside Tia, Magnus beside him, and Jem and Tessa sat across from them. Yet again, there was silence.

"He does look a lot like Will," Jem said.

"He's a descendant of Cecily and Gabriel," Magnus said. Alec looked at him. Had he really been looking into Alec's family history, or did he just know? Alec decided on the latter.

"I regret to inform you all that I have no idea who these people are," Tia said, slightly annoyed.

"Sorry!" Tessa said. "Will was my husband, and Cecily was his sister. He looks a lot like Will, though I doubt he acts like him because he hasn't said a word." She smiled at Alec.

"Jace acts a lot more like Will than Alec does," Magnus said. "Jace is actually _your _descendant."

"Enough about that," Jem said. He turned to Tia. "What's your name?"

"Tia," she said quietly.

"What is it short for?"

"Tatiana."

Jem looked at Tessa. "She looks a great deal like Tatiana Lightwood did at that age," he whispered. "The same eyes. Although, you are nicer than she was." He smiled.

"Let's all hope she doesn't marry a Blackthorn when she grows up," said Magnus, a small smile on his face.

* * *

Tessa and Jem left after about an hour or so. Tia was lying on her back on the floor at Alec's feet. Magnus was in the kitchen doing who knows what. "Alec," Tia said. "Was that as weird for you as it was for me?"

"Weirder," Alec said.

Tia nodded. "Okay, good. I thought it was really awkward. Apparently, they think I am the reincarnation of some woman from the eighteen-hundreds who had the same name as me." She sighed. "Tatiana Catherine Lightwood. You know, it does have a ring to it."

Alec nodded. "But I don't think you're reincarnated."

"You just don't believe in it," she pointed out. "Hey, I have a question."

"Okay."

"Why did the Consul ask you if I will take the name of Shadowhunter until I get married? I mean, is my fate already decided like that?"

Alec paused. "Shadowhunters are just...old fashioned, I guess." He bit his lip. "Does that answer your question?"

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Magnus coming into the room.

"Nothing," said Tia dismissively. Magnus didn't seem that willing to persist any further into the matter. They all just sat there in comfortable silence, no one willing to speak about the day's events. Well, except for Tia. "Who's Will?"

Magnus jumped. Alec turned his head to look at her. She was staring at Magnus expectantly. "Well? Are you going to answer?"

"Will was...a Shadowhunter, a long time ago." He didn't meet her gaze.

Tia sighed and pushed herself up into a sitting position. "I gathered. Why did Tessa say that Alec looked like him?"

"Because he does, but Alec is nothing like Will. Jace is a lot more like him."

Tia drummed her fingers on the floor, looking at Magnus with an annoyed expression. "You aren't telling the whole story. Or do you not want to?"

"I don't want to," Magnus murmured.

There was a pause, and then a broad smile crept across Tia's face. "Okay," she said cheerily, and then got up off the floor and went into her bedroom.

Magnus stared after her, dumbstruck. "Either she knows more than she's telling, or she has really sudden mood swings." Alec could only nod.

* * *

**So, what _does_ she know? You'll find out soon. **

**The words in bold in this chapter are from _Clockwork Princess, _the part where Sophie is ascending. I really didn't know how to write that, so I referred to the book. THE WORDS ARE NOT MINE! I GIVE FULL CREDIT TO CASSANDRA CLARE. **

**That will be all. Review/Follow/Favorite!**

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13)**


	19. Chapter 19-Alec's Birthday

**Here is another chapter. I didn't have school today, so I got to write. I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING. Some of you should really feel sorry for me, because I really don't own anything. Especially the color yellow. *shudders* (sorry if your favorite color is yellow. if it is, then...too bad.) **

* * *

Tia comes skipping into the living room where Magnus and Alec were curled up on the couch. _She's in an oddly good mood,_ Alec noted. She stopped right in front of them, blocking their view of the TV. Not that Alec was actually watching it. He was a bit...preoccupied.

She had a big grin on her face. Magnus looked at her – slightly annoyed that she was interrupting – with his eyebrows raised. "May we help you?"

Her smile dropped suddenly, and she crossed her arms. "How long is it going to be?"

"Until?"

She sighed dramatically. "Until you get _married_! How long is it going to be?"

Alec laughed. "You sound like Isabelle now."

She shook her head. "No, Isabelle wants you to have some big fancy wedding in a church somewhere. I want an excuse to go to Vegas." Her smile was back. "So? How about it?"

"You want an excuse to go to Vegas?" Magnus asked incredulously. Tia nodded. A smile played on his lips. "And if we weren't to go to Vegas to get married?"

"Then I will marry Chairman Meow in Vegas. Either way, we are going." She turned around and picked up the Chairman from his cozy spot on one of Magnus's chairs. She starts waltzing with him while humming the song that was usually heard when a bride walks down the aisle. **(A/N: I have no idea what that song is called.) **When their dance ended, she set him gently back down on his chair and got on one knee in front of it, one hand on the cat's paw. "Chairman Meow," she said. "You are my soul mate. I am deeply, truly, passionately in love with you. Would you make me the happiest girl in the world and marry me? Preferably in Las Vegas?"

The cat meowed once, and then ran off to the other room. Magnus laughed. "Face it, Tia. Chairman Meow only has one true love, and it is my magnificent self. But try not to take the rejection too hard."

Tia put her hand on her heart, hurt. "I feel so...lonely." She sniffed and made a pouty face at Magnus, who just smiled. Alec decided not to give Magnus the upper hand.

"I'm so sorry the cat dumped you, Tia," he said, and got up to hug her. Tia smiled and hugged Alec back, sticking her tongue out at Magnus in the process. Magnus just rolled her eyes, until Chairman Meow came back into the room and started rubbing his head on Tia's leg.

She smiled wider and picked up the cat. "Does this mean you'll marry me?" He meowed and nuzzled into her neck.

"Traitor," Magnus mumbled.

"Oh, come on Magnus," Tia said. "You were already cheating on him with Alec. I'm sure he's just happy to have found someone else and finally get over someone who doesn't even remember to feed him! Come, Chairman. We have a wedding to plan." She walked off with Chairman Meow in her arms.

* * *

A few minutes later, Magnus knocked on Tia's bedroom door. She opened it. "What do you want? I'm busy."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Now, is that the way to greet someone? I have something to show you, but Alec can't see it."

Tia's face became serious – not that it wasn't before, but more serious. "You may enter." She moved out of the way and let Magnus in. He dug around in his pocket and pulled out a little red box. He could tell Tia already knew what it was. Her eyes got excited and she started jumping around the room. "I'm going to Vegas, I'm going to Vegas," she chanted.

"We aren't getting married in Las Vegas, Tia!" Alec called from the other room.

Tia stood still. "When are you going to ask him?" she whispered. "Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Tia, stop! You are acting like a child. Control yourself for five minutes. I really don't know when to ask him, that's why I came in here."

"Oh, well you should ask him on his birthday! That would be so romantic!" She ran and jumped on her bed. "Seriously, Magnus. Take my advice. And you should also plan a birthday party for him."

* * *

Tia was sprawled out on the couch, looking bored and yawning occasionally. The party planners paid her no attention.

"Ok, so there should be balloons and a big birthday cake..." Isabelle was saying.

"Iz," Jace cut in. "This is Alec we're talking about. He's not going to want some big fancy party. Let's just invite his close friends over and have dinner."

"It pains me to say this – _really_ pains me – but Blondie is right," said Magnus. "I want it to be special and for Alec to like it." He bit his lip worriedly, which is something he rarely did.

Isabelle narrowed her eyes at him. "You're acting strange, Magnus. Are you planning on proposing to him or something?"

Magnus froze. Tia giggled. "Busted!"

Jace stood up. "Wait, you want to propose to my brother?" Magnus nodded. Jace crossed his arms. "You need to ask for my consent." He held his head high. **(A/N: That's a whole lotta 'H's. Ha-ha!) **

"You don't need my permission, Magnus," Isabelle said. "I knew this was coming."

Magnus sighed. "Fine, Jace. I love your brother very, very much and I would like your permission to marry him. Please?" He made a puppy dog face a Jace, who looked scared.

"Okay, you can marry Alec; just don't ever make that face at me again." Magnus grinned. "Anyway, I wanted to ask Clary to marry me, as well. But I didn't know when."

"Ooh!" Isabelle squealed, making Tia cover her ears. "You can propose at the same time! And then we could have a double wedding!" She went on and on about how grand a double wedding would be, but Magnus didn't catch most of it.

"I assume you have already asked Jocelyn and Luke for her hand?" Magnus asked Jace.

"Yeah, and it was so very awkward. I honestly thought I wouldn't make it out alive. Alright, just to make my sister happy, I will go with her idea. When were you planning on proposing?"

"Tonight," Magnus answered. "I was going to propose at his party. Speaking of him, I haven't seen him all day. He got up early, before I got up."

"He's at the Institute," Jace said. "I got him training all day, so he won't be here. Oh, and I need to take Tia so she can start her training, as well."

Tia groaned. "Do I _have _to? It's Alec's birthday! I should be taking it easy."

"Why?"

She paused. "Okay, I see your point. But he shouldn't be training. I mean, I'm right, it is his birthday."

"It's to keep him away from the apartment so we can prepare," answered Isabelle. "Now, go."

Tia sighed and got up from the couch. "I hate all of you," she murmured.

"Aw, but you love your Uncle Jace, right?" He smirked.

"Ha! Not if he's gonna make me train." She stretched and went to her room to get dressed.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Alec!" Tia yelled, running into the training room, but stopped when she entered. "Wow, this is a big room."

"It's a big place," Alec said. "And thank you. Um, have you seen Magnus?"

"Yeah, I live with him," said Tia, walking around the room and looking at all the weapons. Her eyes landed on a big balance beam, with a smaller one beside it. If she jumped high enough, she could reach the smaller one and pull herself up. She did just that as Alec was talking.

"Well, I left before I could talk to him and – whoa." He saw Tia pull herself up on the beam and start walking on it. "How did you do that?"

"What? I just pulled myself up on it. It's not a big deal. Keep talking. Oh, and Magnus said happy birthday. There is also a party tonight at home, but I wasn't supposed to tell you that, so if Isabelle asks, it wasn't me."

"It isn't going to be a big party, is it?" he asked as he walked over to the end of the beam. "How many people are coming?"

"Just me, you, Magnus, Clary, Jace, Isabelle, and Simon. And some big things are going to go down. Don't tell anyone I said that either." She walked over to the end and looked down at Alec. It was about a foot above his head, which is impressive, because Alec is about a head taller than Tia. Man, she jumped that high?

"What kind of things?" He asked. "Do they involve me?"

"Well, that's kind of tricky. You're not even supposed to know there's a party. I guess they do both involve you, because they will take place at your party." She frowned. "But they don't involve me, unless they want me to take part...but I highly doubt that they would. I might ruin everything."

Alec smiled. "Okay, I get that you aren't going to tell me. Jump." He held out his arms.

Tia blinked. "Move. I don't trust that you'll catch me. I can land on my feet." Alec frowned this time, but moved out of the way. She backed up and took a run-and-go. When she reached the edge, she jumped and flipped once, landing...not on her feet like she had hoped. Instead she landed on her back.

"That could have gone better," she muttered, and then regretted that she had even spoken at all – the pain in her back made it too much. She squeezed her eyes shut.

Alec ran over to her. "Now do you wish I had caught you?"

Tia smiled a little. "I would have fallen anyway." She tried to sit up.

"Do you have something against me?" Alec asked.

"No, I just have trust issues that I'm not afraid to admit to," she answered. "Now, uh, where is the clock?" Alec pointed behind him to a clock hanging on the wall. It read 5:30. "Oh, my," said Tia. "Is it already that time? Dinner is at six. We have to go. But first, I need to ask Maryse something. Be right back, and you can't come with me." She ran out of the room, leaving Alec with a confused expression.

* * *

It was dark in the apartment when they walked in. Tia looked around, squinting in the dark. "Well, I thought someone would be here."

The lights turned on suddenly and everyone yelled "Surprise!" Tia screamed loudly, and then clasped her hand over her mouth.

"Geez, it's not even my party. You had no right to scare me like that!" She sounded mad, but she was smiling slightly. Alec, however, was grinning from ear to ear.

Magnus came over to Alec. "Happy birthday, darling," he said, and kissed his forehead.

"Okay, okay, make room for the _parabatai_." Jace came over and put his arm around Alec. "Happy birthday, brother. Now, don't worry about the food prepared. I didn't let Izzy anywhere near the kitchen. "

"It's true," Simon said. "I was told to occupy her." He had a grin on his face. Alec raised an eyebrow; Tia looked like she was going to be sick.

"Well, let's go eat!" Tia exclaimed, and everyone followed her.

The whole table was covered in all of Alec's favorite foods. "Did you cook this?" he asked Magnus as they sat down.

Magnus nodded. "Yeah. I could have done this with a snap, but I thought you might like it if I actually did something. Although, I should've just done the first one, because I haven't seen you all day." He leaned in and kissed Alec on the lips. This was met with groans from Tia and Jace.

"Guys!" Tia yelled. "I'm trying to eat! There will be plenty of time for that later." She shoveled her food in her mouth before she could say anything else. Alec just shrugged and started to eat. The food was _amazing_. He knew Magnus could cook, but not this well.

They talked while they ate, until Tia exclaimed "Present time!" so they all had to go to the living room. Tia was bouncing up and down in her seat, present in her lap.

"Here, Alec," Jace said. "Open mine first." Alec took the box from him and opened it. It was a new knife, one that he had been wanting for quite some time actually. He took it out of the box and swung it around in his hand, examining it carefully.

He smiled. "Thanks, Jace."

Next was Isabelle's present, which was clothes. Then Clary had gotten him a scarf, and Simon put his name on Clary's present since he had forgotten when Alec's birthday actually was. Alec took Tia's present, which was a dark blue sweater. He smiled when he opened it.

"No, Tia!" Magnus said. "Not another one! The goal was to make him dress _more_ fashionable."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I love it, Tia. Thank you." She beamed.

"Listen, Alec," Jace said. "I know it's your birthday, but I actually have something for Clary." He got down on one knee in front of Clary's seat, her eyes wide. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small black box and opened it, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. "Clarissa Adele Fray, I love you more than anything in the world. Would you do me the most wonderful honor of marrying me?"

"Don't forget about Vegas!" Tia yelled. "We have to go to Vegas!"

Clary didn't say anything, only nodded and threw herself in Jace's arms. Isabelle squealed and everyone hugged each other, except for Tia, who wanted none of that. Alec felt Magnus stir beside him, but didn't look at him. Suddenly his vision went dark. Tia had sneaked up behind him and put her hands over his eyes. "Okay, so that was the first thing," she whispered in his ear. "Now here is the second thing. And don't worry, I already asked your mother. I didn't ask your father because I was afraid of his answer. " She uncovered his eyes to reveal Magnus on one knee in front of him, a red box in his hand.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood, I am deeply, truly, passionately in love with you. Would you make me the happiest warlock in the world and marry me?"

"You stole that from Tia," Alec whispered and then threw his arms around Magnus and kissed him.

Tia turned to Simon. "Simon, don't you have anything to ask Isabelle?" Simon paled. Tia laughed.

* * *

Later, they were all curled up on the couches in the living room; the only light was from a fire that Magnus had built. "Okay, so I have a question," said Tia.

"What is your question?" asked Jace. He and Clary were staring at her ring on her finger. Jace was smiling.

"I thought Shadowhunters didn't have rings, they had runes. Or did I just miss something?"

"Well, later they will exchange the rings for runes," Isabelle explained.

"Um, there is no way I will give up this ring," Clary said. "And anyway, when my mom married Luke, they didn't have runes, they had rings."

"Yes, but your step-father is a Downworlder," said Jace. "He wouldn't be able to bear the runes anyway."

"Well, that means you two will just have to stick to rings," Tia said to Magnus and Alec.

Alec looked at Magnus. "That's okay," he said, and then buried his head in Magnus's shoulder. He looked at the ring on his finger. It was a beautiful gold band that had an engraving. _Forever._ Alec smiled.

"Hey, did you actually ask my mother if Magnus could marry me?" He asked.

Tia nodded. "Yes, and she squealed like Isabelle, and she started hugging me, and I got really scared. I thought I would never make it out again. I was contemplating writing a will right then and there." She shuddered.

"So, I take it everybody is happy now?" asked Simon, receiving a chorus of 'yes's in return.

"Except for me," said Tia. "Magnus stole my proposal to Chairman Meow. I am very ashamed of you."

"I didn't steal it!" Magnus defended. "I just altered it a bit." Everyone laughed.

"I love you," Alec said to Magnus.

"I love you too, Alexander," said Magnus, and they started kissing again.

"Okay, um, we'll just go now," said Clary. "Come on, Jace."

"Right behind you!" Isabelle called, pulling Simon after her.

"Wait!" Tia called after them. "Take me with you! I need to leave anyway, just in case they don't make it to the bedroom again." She turned back to Alec and Magnus. "Happy birthday, congratulations on the engagement, and maybe I'll see you tomorrow." And with that she went out the door.

Alec smiled. "Do you think we will see her ever again?"

"Not if we keep this up," Magnus said, and pulled Alec back in for another kiss. All in all, this was the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Don't hate me if it wasn't as fluffy as it could have been. I'm still pretty new at this and I have yet to get a hang of it. But aren't you happy for them? Anyone? At all? **

**Well, I had fun writing this and I really think you all like it. Tell me if you do. I CAN'T READ YOUR MINDS. YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! Heh, I got that from Twilight. **

**Review. Follow. Favorite. Tell me if I should incorporate more unicorns into the story. **

**-T**

**(a.k.a. Peoplelikeus13) **


	20. Chapter 20-Wedding Preparations

**The 20th chapter has been uploaded! There should be a party or something, number 20 is a big deal. I feel like it's an anniversary of some sort. Anyway, two chapters in two days?! Crazy right? Well, I didn't have school yesterday because of snow, I didn't have school today because of the same snow, and I don't have school tomorrow because...well I don't know why. We just don't and I plan on celebrating by painting my nails a glittery orange and watching movies all day. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own TMI or any characters, Cassie Clare does. I don't own the song _Tik Tok_ because Ke$ha does. **

**Enjoy the story! **

* * *

Magnus threw open the giant doors. The group – not including Simon – filed in and looked around. It was a ball room; one that the Shadowhunters that were currently residing in the New York Institute didn't know was there. It was big – bigger than the training room – and it looked untouched. The ceiling was sort of a dome shape, and the whole room was white – well, off-white, as Magnus had explained to Tia countless times. There was also a low stage in the back of the room. How convenient. Everyone looked around in amazement.

"How did you find this place, Magnus? I didn't even know this was here," Isabelle said.

"I know a lot of things," Magnus answered simply.

Tia looked over to Isabelle, who was the picture of excitement. She could just see the plans running through Isabelle's head. What color everything should be, how big the cake is going to be...mmm, cake. Tia could go for some cake right now. Maybe some chocolate cake...or red velvet...mmm mmm-

"Will you do it Tia?" Clary was saying, cutting said girl out of her delicious daydream.

"Huh?"

"Will you sing at the wedding?" Clary asked again. They all looked at her hopefully. Sing? Tia? How did they even get on this subject? She didn't know if she could. Singing is only something she does in her room, alone. There were a few times that she would sing in front of Jace and Clary, but even then she was still nervous about it. And there was also Sebastian, but she was trying to annoy him. Still, that's only three people. There's no telling how many people Isabelle would invite, if they let her plan this thing. Of course, there is no stopping her. Maybe Tia could sing, let people hear her voice, tell her she's good. Maybe. Only Jace and Clary thought she was good. Her other parents would never let her sing, they thought it was annoying, so she didn't do it much.

"Alright," she said after a while. "I'll sing a few songs. But what will I get in return?"

"Food," Alec answered.

"Done." She looked around the room. "Is this where you'll have it?"

Isabelle nodded. "This will be the reception, and then the actual ceremony will be in the other room." She smiled. Tia thought she was done, but she still kept talking. "We will decorate it in the usual gold that Shadowhunters get married in. Gold streamers, gold banners..." Tia stopped listening. She wondered around the room, looking at the huge dance floor. She might have her wedding here, once she grew up, met a nice Shadowhunter boy. Unless she met a Downworlder first. Lightwoods seem to have an interest in Downworlders. She started listening again when Isabelle asked, "What am I forgetting?"

"Music," she chimed in. "We must have music! No wedding can go on without music."

"Of course, because you're singing. Well, do you know any good DJ's or something?"

"Maia knows one," Clary said. "She was telling me about him once, but I can't remember his name..."

"Bat," Tia supplied. "His name is Bat, which is a pretty cool name if you ask me."

"Nobody did," Jace muttered.

"Yeah, that's his name," said Clary, after she elbowed Jace in the ribs. "How did you know that?"

Tia opened her mouth to answer, but then closed it. They couldn't know the reason she knew, they would freak. She might tell them one day, just to see what they would do, but for now they can't know. She stared off. "I don't know. I guess I just picked it up somewhere."

Clary looked at Magnus, who just shrugged. Tia smiled slightly. Like she would tell him. She liked Magnus and everything, but she still didn't know if she could actually trust him. The reason she went with him in the first place wasn't because she trusted him, but because she _knew_ him... A thought dawned on her. She needed to test the acoustics in the room. She wandered over to the stage and hopped onto it. "DON'T STOP; MAKE IT POP, DJ BLOW MY SPEAKERS UP. TONIGHT, I'MMA FIGHT, 'TILL WE SEE THE SUNLIGHT."

She was met with stares from the others. Maybe she had accidentally interrupted something important. Well, time to play innocent. "What?"

"Were you singing?" Jace asked. "If you were, you need to work on it."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "_No_, I wasn't singing. I was just testing the acoustics in the room. I'm actually hurt that you thought _that _was my singing voice. Geez, I'm not that bad." She bit her lip. "Am I?"

"No, Jace was just being an ass," Magnus said, and shot Jace a glare.

"Anyway, as I was saying," Isabelle said. "We need to go dress shopping. Clary needs a dress, I know Tia needs a bridesmaid dress, and I just want to shop, like really bad. Plus, we need to get Magnus a suit. But Jace and Alec can't go with us, so we will have to go two separate times-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. No one said anything about being a bridesmaid," Tia argued. "I thought I was just singing."

"You were going to be a bridesmaid anyway," Alec said. "Isabelle didn't ask, though, did you Izzy?" Isabelle shrugged.

Tia groaned. "I'm not sure I want to go with Isabelle shopping. I might run away in terror."

"Oh, you won't run. You'll be too tired."

Tia hopped off the stage and walked over to them. "When are we going?"

"You, I, Clary, and Magnus will go tomorrow. You, I, Jace, and Alec will go the next day," Isabelle answered.

"I have to go twice?"

"Yes."

"Do I get a choice?"

"No."

* * *

Isabelle had woken them up at five in the morning. Magnus had finally gotten Tia to get up fifteen minutes later. He looked very excited, considering the time. Tia didn't even bother to argue that no store was open. She knew it was a lost cause, and Isabelle wouldn't listen anyway. Even Clary looked excited when she and Jocelyn arrived at the Institute shortly after Tia and Magnus got there. The five of them set out after a "short" breakfast, which Jocelyn cooked, because they all agreed that they didn't want to get sick before a long day of shopping. Isabelle complained slightly when it took about three hours to cook. Tia knew Jocelyn was just trying to kill time.

"So, Tia, I don't think we've had the opportunity to meet each other," Jocelyn was saying as she was cleaning up while they all ate. "Clary has told me a lot about you. You're fourteen?" It wasn't really a question.

Tia nodded. "Yes," she said quietly.

"She also said that you make great first impressions." Jocelyn smiled at her teasingly.

"You just haven't said anything to tick me off yet," she said and smiled back.

"There it is," Magnus muttered into his coffee. Jocelyn laughed. Tia immediately felt comfortable around her, which is saying a lot because it usually takes a while for her to get comfortable around people. It took a week for her to come to terms with staying in Magnus's house.

Isabelle tapped impatiently on the table with her fingernails. "We have to go now, or all the pretty bridal dresses will be gone."

Tia stood up from the table. "Let's go before Isabelle burns the place down." She shrugged on her jacket and headed toward the door. "Aren't you coming?"

* * *

The bridal store where Jocelyn had gotten her dress – Karyn's Bridal Shop – was small and cozy. When the five walked in, a tall woman behind a desk immediately pulled Clary and her mother and Isabelle in the back, leaving Magnus and Tia in the small waiting room. Then she realized her mistake and came back for them.

The back of the store was pretty big, bigger than the waiting room. It had a little dais in the center of the room for the bride-to-be to stand on, surrounded by mirrors on the walls, and there was a curtain on the far end of the room where she changes dresses. There were also chairs in the corner as you came in, which Tia immediately went to, thinking they won't get to her until last. Isabelle was telling the woman – whom Tia supposed was Karyn – what kind of dress she wanted for Clary.

"We want a regular dress, but with gold on it, maybe sewn into it-"

The woman interrupted her. "Why don't you pick out a dress for the young lady, and I can sew some gold into it?"

Isabelle's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful. Also, we need to talk about gold bridesmaid's dresses." They talked about the dresses while Clary looked around at the dresses that surrounded them.

Tia leaned over to Magnus, who was sitting beside her. "How many bridesmaids are there?" she whispered to him. He held up two fingers, indicating that there were two bridesmaids, Isabelle – whom Tia guessed was the Maid of Honor, obviously – and Tia.

"Do you see any you like, honey?" Jocelyn asked Clary, who was still looking at dresses, a frown on her face.

Clary shrugged. "None of them really feel like _me_."

Tia got up, intent on finding Clary the perfect dress for her wedding. No one had even bothered to check the back of the dresses, the ones against the wall. She walked back there and started looking around. There were some that were for tall people, but Clary wasn't that tall, so she kept looking. There was one in the very back, farther from the first dresses, and she found it. There was a gold dress already there, and it was beautiful. It was strapless, and it was gold and had white swirled into it **(A/N: The link is on my page)**. The gold went down in ruffles, until almost the bottom, and then it was white. It was absolutely the most beautiful dress Tia had ever seen, and she knew Clary would love it.

"Clary," she called to the front of the room. "I found a dress!" Everyone came running to see what Tia had found. They looked at the dress in awe.

"It's beautiful, Tia," Clary said. "I love it."

"Well, let's try it on!" Karyn said enthusiastically. She took the dress off the mannequin and grabbed Clary and dragged her into the dressing room.

After a few minutes of sitting and waiting on Clary, she finally came out and stepped up on the dais. "What do you guys think?" she gave a little twirl.

Magnus and Tia clapped. "Marvelous," said Magnus. "Absolutely fantastic," said Tia.

"Oh, Clary you look wonderful!" Jocelyn said and went over to Clary. Isabelle was talking to Karyn, trying to find bridesmaids' dresses for herself and Tia. Isabelle finally came back.

"Tia, I found –"she stopped when she saw Clary. "Oh, my goodness, Clary you look amazing!" she squealed and went to hug Clary while rattling on about how they will do her hair and all that good stuff.

"What did you find?" Tia asked, slightly annoyed that Isabelle wouldn't finish a dang sentence.

"I found a gold dresses for us!" Isabelle said. "Come on, I'll show you."

"It must have glitter, Isabelle," Magnus said. "Because you can't forget it's my wedding too."

"Yes, the one for Tia has glitter, but mine doesn't. Speaking of which, I found you a suit as well. You need to try it on."

* * *

After Tia and Isabelle had picked out their dresses **(A/N: That link is also on my page) **Jocelyn took their dresses and Clary's dress back to her house. The four then went shoe shopping (Tia got great shoes and so did Clary, but Isabelle had gotten more pairs of shoes than both of them) and then they all went home.

Once Tia walked through the door, the collapsed on the couch. She didn't know Alec was sitting on it until her head hit his lap. He chuckled. "Rough day shopping?" She groaned her response. "I thought so."

Magnus walked in carrying the bag that had Tia's shoes in it. He smirked. "She is very tired. Isabelle made her try on dress after dress. Although she wouldn't have had to if Tia had just _decided on one_." He sat down.

"I would have found one if Isabelle had picked one that didn't make me look like a hooker," Tia responded, her words slightly muffled because her head was still in Alec's lap. "Even the one I have now is all glittery and gold and yuck."

"Hey, now, it looks amazing," Magnus argued. He turned to Alec. "Izzy's looks the same, but it isn't glittery like Tia's."

"Did you get a suit?" Alec asked him.

He smiled. "Yes, I did, but you can't see it."

"It looks great," Tia said. "I'm going to bed. I have to go through the same ordeal tomorrow with you and Jace, and I think Simon is going too."

* * *

Alec stood there in the mirror, self-consciously looking at his suit. Izzy had taken him, Jace, and Simon to the woman that had helped her with her and Clary's dresses. Alec's suit was gold was solid gold. Tia had insisted on a bow tie because she said that "bow ties are cool." He just went with it. Jace was going to wear his gold armor that Luke had given him. Apparently, it was his father's wedding armor when he had married Luke's sister. Amatis still had it in her closet, and Luke found it when they were cleaning out her house. Alec looked back at Tia, who was sitting on a couch in the front of the room, looking bored and watching Izzy and Simon fight over what tux he was going to wear for the wedding. Tia rolled her eyes and looked at Alec, giving him an encouraging smile. Alec looked back in the mirror and smiled, feeling slightly more confident than he had before.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Hate it? Throw bad food yelling "BOO!"? Throw good food yelling "YAY!"? **

**I really don't know what to do for the next chapter, so I'll let you guys decide. Engagement party and wedding rehearsal, or actual wedding? Tell me what to do, I'm freaking out here! **

**As always, Review, Follow, Favorite. If you have any ideas for this story, tell me, and I will do my best to incorporate them into this awesome story. **

**-T**

**(a.k.a: Peoplelikeus13)**


End file.
